Mentirosa Enamorada
by Angelito55
Summary: Cuando un desconocido irrumpió en el apartamento de Bella y la acusó de haber destrozado el corazón de su sobrino, la joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que debía referirse a su alocada prima Nessie.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece la historia ni lo personajes.**

**Argumento:**

Cuando un desconocido irrumpió en el apartamento de Bella y la acusó de haber destrozado el corazón de su sobrino, la joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que debía referirse a su alocada prima Nessie.

Pero antes de que Bella pudiera explicar el malentendido, Edward la obligo a acompañarlo a Grecia y a hacerse pasar por su prometida. Bella sabía que antes o después él acabaría descubriendo quien era ella y porque había accedido a fingir ser su novia...

**Cap****ítulo 1**

-¡Señorita Swan! Sé que está allí, maldita sea. ¡Tiene sesenta segundos para abrir esa puerta antes que yo la derribe! - Bella cruzó el pequeño vestíbulo de su apartamento. Las orejas le palpitaban con el sonido de los golpes y los gritos que oía desde hacía unos minutos. La puerta principal vibraba debido a los golpes que recibía. Bella imaginó cómo reaccionarían sus vecinos al oír semejante estruendo a las seis de la mañana. Ya le habían dado una carta de quejas que Bella leyó a su regreso a Londres, después que Nessie desocupó el apartamento.

-¡Muy bien, jovencita! —Exclamó la voz furiosa, mientras Bella quitaba el cerrojo—. No diga después que no se lo advertí —en el mismo momento en que Bella abrió la puerta, un enorme hombre chocó contra ella y la lanzó contra el muro opuesto.

—Es usted una tonta —dijo el hombre. Bella se apartó el cabello del rostro y quedó frente a frente con uno de los hombres más despiadados que había visto en su vida—. ¿Por qué abrió la puerta así? ¿Acaso sus facultades mentales no funcionan?

Al oír esa injusta acusación Bella recobró la compostura.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? —habló con firmeza— Usted ha estado golpeando mi puerta como un loco desde hace unos minutos y ahora tiene el descaro de preguntarme por qué le abrí. Usted es un... un...

—-Si está buscando describirme haciendo uso de su limitada inteligencia, por favor, no siga —fue cortante, malévolo—. ¿No sería mejor preguntarme quién soy? ¿O acaso tiene usted la costumbre de recibir a extraños en su casa por la mañana? —sus ojos verdes miraron el cuerpo de la chica con insolencia y de manera insultante.

—No me importa quién sea usted — Bella empezó a sentir miedo. Su bata se había abierto por el impacto que ella recibió y su delgado camisón no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ese desconocido le miró los senos firmes, la delgada cintura y las largas y torneadas piernas justo antes que la chica se cubriera con la bata.

— Créame que le importará, señorita Swan –amenazó

Bella miró la puerta abierta, pero el hombre adivinó que tenía la intención de huir. Ese hombre era tan fuerte y masculino que Bella empezó a sentir miedo y angustia. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él.

-¿Qué quiere decir? —sus suaves ojos chocolates estaban muy abiertos y ella muy pálida

-Todo a su tiempo, querida —-cerró la puerta con el pie y se apoyó contra el muro. Se cruzó de brazos, relajado. Tenía la piel bronceada y un fuerte acento extranjero, de modo que Bella supo que ese hombre no era inglés. No entendía de dónde provenía ese desconocido ni porqué estaba tan enfadado con ella.

El la seguía observando con detenimiento. Bella estaba de pie, aunque no se atrevía a moverse.

-Es usted muy hermosa-- comentó él con sarcasmo, y Bella se ruborizó .El sonrió de modo arrogante—. ¿Qué edad tiene, dieciocho, diecinueve años?

-Tengo veintiún años, aunque ese no es asunto de su incumbencia- Bella frunció el ceño y habló con frialdad.

-Si, lo es, querida —Se tensó—. Cuando usted cometió el error de atacar a un miembro de mi familia, todo lo que se refiera a usted me incumbe. La frecuencia con la que usted visita algunos centros nocturnos de dudosa reputación, su lamentable estilo de vida...

-¡Un momento! —exclamó la joven y se irguió—. No sé de que me esta hablando, ni quiero enterarme. Nunca antes lo he visto a usted en mi vida y si usted cree que puede irrumpir en mi hogar, atacarme e insultarme…

Bella se interrumpió cuando ese hombre se acercó a ella y entró en la sala.

—Será mejor que venga a sentarse —sugirió el desconocido con voz sedosa, pero dura como el acero. -No tengo la costumbre de ponerme a discutir con mujeres como usted. Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas durante la siguiente hora y usted tendrá que mantener cerrada esa hermosa boca —su cuerpo tan fornido y alto estaba demasiado cerca de la chica.

—Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —protestó Bella, quien se sentó. "Si tan sólo no hubiera abierto la puerta, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?", pensó. Ella solía tener mucho cuidado. Sin duda, su descuido se debía al cansancio provocado por el cambio de horario. Bela había permanecido seis semanas en Estados Unidos para coordinar una importante sesión fotográfica. Fue una experiencia agotadora, pero muy satisfactoria, a ella le encantaba su trabajo como asistente personal del dueño de una exclusiva agencia de modelos. Bella había regresado a Londres el día anterior por la noche y se fue a dormir de madrugada.

—Parece que estamos solos —comentó el hombre.

¿Qué esperaba? —se indignó Bella.

—Vamos, no puede engañarme, mi querida Nessie —rió él sin diversión—. ¿Puedo llamarte Nessie? Al parecer todo el mundo se toma muchas libertades contigo —alzó la mano al ver que ella se disponía a protestar—. Vamos a aclarar una cosa desde el principio. No, "irrumpí" en tu casa. Tampoco te "ataqué". Y si la verdad te parece insultante, entonces tal vez es hora de que dejes de ser una mujer superficial, egoísta y malvada.

De pronto, todo se aclaró un poco. Ese loco pensaba que Bella era Nessie .La joven gimió para sus adentros. ¿Qué había hecho ahora su hermosa prima, alocada y sin escrúpulos? Bella pensó con rapidez.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que fue un error dejar que Nessie se quedara en el apartamento mientras ella se iba a Estados Unidos. Pero Nessie podía ser muy convincente y testaruda.

"Siempre he acatado sus deseos", pensó Bella con tristeza. Nessie le había dicho que tenía a un enamorado a solas con él. Bella tuvo que admitir que la amplia casa donde Nessie vivía con otras cinco chicas, no era propicia para el romance.

-Veo que ya está amaneciendo —comentó el hombre de acento extranjero—. Tienes un rostro muy expresivo, querida, no era lo que yo esperaba —rió al ver que ella lo miraba con enfado—. Esta vez pagarás por tus errores. Esto debería darte gusto, pues sin duda sólo representa una experiencia más en una lista indudablemente larga.

—Por favor, escuche, tengo que explicarle lo que pasa... Usted se equivoca.

—No me interesa lo que quieras decirme —la interrumpió con impaciencia y la miró con desprecio— Guarda silencio y escúchame con atención. No pretendo repetirte las cosas —era obvio que estaba acostumbrad, a ser obedecido y Bella ya no quiso seguir discutiendo, se hundió en los cojines del sillón, temerosa. Ese hombre debió de sentir el miedo de la chica, pues habló con menos dureza, aunque no le quitó la vista de encima— Me llamo Edward Cullen. Soy el tío de Jacob, ¿verdad? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Bella sólo lo miró en silencio y él meneó la cabeza, disgustado- Después que le dijiste que todo había terminado entre ustedes, él regreso a Grecia No podía trabajar, comer ni dormir. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que le hiciste? —fue frío— ¿Te divirtió entusiasmarlo y luego abandonarlo con tanta dureza? ¡Contéstame! —perdió la serenidad y fue invadido por la rabia.

Bella lo observó en silencio No sabia qué contestarle a ese hombre y tan sólo se encogió de hombros con frialdad.

—No lo puedo creer —rugió él .Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana como si ya no soportara seguirla viendo .Le dio la espalda y miró hacia la calle, rígido, tenso

Bella, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció él en esa posición. Ella se mantuvo quieta, pues no sabía cómo apaciguar a ese fiero griego, trataba de entender lo que había sucedido.

Era obvio que Nessie había tenido un breve romance, como ella los llamaba. Bella había tenido que arreglar la situación más de una vez, pues con frecuencia la llamaban los pretendientes rechazados suplicándole a Bella que intercediera por ellos.

Nessie terminaba sus romances como si fuera una cirujana con bisturí con rapidez, de tajo y sin vacilación. Oh, Nessie, gimió Bella para sus adentros, hacía tres años que las dos vivían en Londres y Bella había presenciado la devastación que provocaba la crueldad de su prima .Eso le causaba aversión, a pesar de que entendía la necesidad de Nessie de tener siempre adulación y atención de los hombres.

Como Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, respingó sin querer cuando Edward se alejo de la ventana y dijo:

—Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comportamiento —habló sin ninguna emoción, con control de sí mismo-. No vine aquí a expresar mis propias opiniones. Eso no tiene importancia —la miró con detenimiento. Estaba vestido con un traje de excelente calidad, con una camisa blanca inmaculada y corbata roja. Tenía un reloj de oro en la muñeca. Todo en él reflejaba poder y fuerza.

-¿Por qué ha venido aquí? —inquirió Bella con cautela. Tenía la sensación de estar junto a una pantera salvaje que podía matarla en cualquier momento.

-Necesito tu... cooperación —escogió la palabra con cuidado—. La madre de Jacob no se está recuperando de su enfermedad como debiera —la vio alzar las cejas, sin entender nada, y comentó con frialdad—. Veo que desconoces cuáles son las circunstancias —declaró.

Cuando Bella negó con la cabeza, él jadeó, incrédulo.

-Bueno, de nuevo te ofrezco una disculpa. En vista de que Jacob me contó que ustedes tenían una relación "íntima", yo pensé que sabias le que pasaba con su familia. En mi país, cuando se intercambian anillos y se hacen promesas entre dos personas, ya no hay secretos entre ellas.

Bella abrió más los ojos, aprensiva. Así que el problema era mucho mayor de lo que creyó en un principio. Bella sabía que Nessie rehuía las relaciones íntimas. En cuanto a un intercambio de anillos, eso era absurdo. ¿Qué has hecho ahora, tonta Nessie?, preguntó Bella en silencio, y ¿por que yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos, como de costumbre?

—La madre de Jacob, mi hermana Christina, ha estado muy enferma —prosiguió Edward y se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras sus ojos brillaban can dolor— Es una enfermedad de los huesos que por ahora está bajo control. Por desgracia, mi hermana sufre ahora mucho dolor y está parcialmente incapacitada, con el tiempo se pondrá bien, pero es muy importante que ella conserve las ansias de vivir y de seguir adelante, sin importarle cuánto le duela el cuerpo. La, medicinas qué tiene que tomar para su recuperación por desgracia también le producen una depresión aguda, lo cual no ayuda en nada a la situación.

Bella asintió, entendiéndolo.

—Cuando Jacob le anuncio que se había enamorado de chica inglesa, su madre se puso muy triste —él apretó la boca—. Christina habría preferido que su hijo se uniera a una chica griega, pero vivimos en una época moderna en la cual la gente escoge su destino aunque después tenga que pagar por sus errores —implicó que consideraba que Bella era un grave error— Sin embargo, muy pronto fue obvio que este triste episodio fue de mucho beneficio para mi hermana. Ahora ella desea conocer a la chica de quien Jacob está enamorado y asegurarse por sí misma de que su hijo tenga una esposa adecuada. Eso le ha dado nuevos bríos para vivir.

Bella lo escucho, intrigada si Nessie al parecer terminó su relación con Jacob, ¿por qué ese arrogante griego viajo miles de kilómetros para hablar con ella?

—Christina está muy impaciente por verte y no voy a desilusionada —concluyó Edward. Pasó un momento antes de que Bella entendiera lo que él insinuaba.

—Así es —asintió él divertido, y sonrió con frío cinismo al ver que Bella estaba incrédula— Vendrás a Grecia conmigo y le darás a mi hermana una magnífica actuación, la convencerás de que eres una joven dulce y respetable cuya única meta en la vida es hacer muy feliz a su hijo y formar una familia con el.

- Usted está loco —jadeó horrorizada—, completamente loco.

La reacción de Bella pareció satisfacerlo, pues Edward se sentó frente a ella y estiró las largas piernas, mientras entrelazaba los dedos detrás de la nuca.

—Claro, tu regreso a Inglaterra dependerá de tu habilidad para actuar. Puedo entender que será algo difícil de hacer para alguien como tú —susurró, con veneno— pero trata de considerar esto como un reto hacia tu talento histriónico.

Bella nunca habría imaginado que llegara a odiar a alguien tanto como odiaba a ese hombre, a pesar de que hacia tan sólo una hora que lo conocía. Sentía náusea y dolor de cabeza "Tengo que decirle a este loco quién soy en realidad", pensó Se puso de pie, asustada, mas el cuarto le cuarto le dio vueltas, y se volvió a sentar. Se puso muy pálida.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!---exclamó con dureza pero la hizo recostarse con suavidad sobre los cojines—. Sin duda, te diviertes y te desvelas mucho... demasiado.

Bella no tuvo fuerza para protestar. Tan sólo cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Una cosa era segura. Ese hombre nunca había visto una fotografía de Nessie. Aunque eran de la misma edad y estatura, Bella y ella eran muy diferentes. Nessie tenia el cabello de color cobrizo y tenía los ojos de color ambar, lo cual contrastaba mucho con la belleza de Bella. "Este hombre recibiría una gran lección si me llevara a mí a Grecia", pensó la chica.

Empezó a sentirse menos mareada y abrió los ojos. Se encontró cara a cara con ese hombre.

Este se irguió un poco, apartándose de Bella, aunque la siguió mirando detalladamente, con ligera curiosidad.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó con tono cortante.

Bella apretó las manos por la frustración. Lo oyó ir a la cocina y abrir y cerrar alacenas.

—Siéntase como en su casa —comentó sarcástica. De pronto, él le dio una taza de té caliente y fuerte.

—Entiendo que esta es la panacea de los ingleses —comentó Edward cuando la vio tomar la taza—. Lamento ver que estás mal, pero he reservado dos asientos en el vuelo que sale esta tarde para Grecia. Y vendrás conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta allá.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte con usted —declaró Bella. Tomó un sorbo de té mientras trataba de pensar con claridad.

—Eso no fue una invitación de mi parte.

—Entonces, ¿fue una orden? Usted es muy bueno para impartir órdenes, ¿verdad? Bueno, si cree que puede intimidarme, se equivoca de chica —señaló Bella y pensó que su comentario era cierto en más de un sentido. Lo miró de modo desafiante.

El sonrió con lentitud y de una manera que la dejó helada.

-Tome esto —le dio dos tabletas blancas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Las dejó caer como si la hubieran quemado—. ¿Dónde las consiguió? ¿Qué es lo que trata usted de hacerme?

El suspiró, exasperado.

-¿Qué crees que son, tonta? Aspirinas que tomé de la cocina. Es cierto que tengo muchas actividades, pero te aseguro que las drogas y la trata de blancas no están en mi lista por ahora —se inclinó y tomó las tabletas de la alfombra. Se dirigió a la cocina y regresó segundos después con el paquete de aspirinas—. Toma. Y recuerda que estarás a mi lado en ese avión, cueste lo que cueste —el timbre profundo de esa fría voz la hizo estremecerse.

Bella se alegró de que nunca más lo volvería ver. Ese hombre la afectaba de una manera que no podía ser adjudicada al cansancio provocado por el cambió de horario.

Al oír el sonido del teléfono, Bella respingó. Alargó una mano y alzo el auricular antes que Edward pudiera hacerlo Al hacerlo, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana. Ninguno de sus amigos la llamaba tan temprano.

—Bella, gracias al cielo, eres tu. No sabes con qué ansia he esperado tu regreso —jadeó Nessie y un sollozo entrecortó su voz— Estoy metida en un gran lío, tienes que ayudarme.

Muy consciente de la presencia de ese hombre que la miraba con fijeza, Bella trató de bromear.

—Hola, Angela, Solo tú podrás llamarme tan temprano... ¿quieres que hoy también te lleve al trabajo? —improvisó con rapidez. Se volvió de modo que Edward ya no pudiera verle la cara. Sentía que ese griego podía leerle la mente.

-¿Quién está contigo, Bella? —susurró Nessi con terror. Eso hizo que Bella recordara algo del pasado. De niñas, una vez jugaron sobre las compuertas de un canal, que estaban mojadas por la lluvia Nessie resbaló y Bella tuvo la fuerza para evitar que cayera al agua y fuera arrastrada hacia una muerte inminente Nessie habló ese día con el mismo terror que ahora, pero fue valiente y esperó a que la ayuda llegara. Y ahora, Bella no iba a abandonarla por nada del mundo.

—Lo siento, Angela , no te puedo hablar en este momento. No me siento muy bien —Bella no sabía lo que Nessie le hizo a Jacob, pero de seguro lo que el tío de éste exigía ahora era una exageración.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró Nessie jadeante

—Si, espero verte pronto. Debo irme, el tío de Jacob llegó desde Grecia, ¿puedes creerlo?—cuando Bella oyó que Nessie colgaba, supo que su prima le creía— Bueno, si llámame más tarde, entonces.

Edward la contemplaba cuando ella colgó el auricular y se volvió.

-¿Todo bien?

Bella no supo a qué se refería con eso, pero de todos modos asintió. Edward se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado la camisa, revelando así un poco de su pecho. Al verlo, Ría se estremeció por la emoción y tragó saliva.

—Era Angela -explicó Bella y él sólo la miró con frialdad.

—Tienes cinco horas para arreglarlo todo antes de que nos vayamos al aeropuerto Y te sugiero que las uses con prudencia Si necesitas consultar a un médico para que te recete algo, eso lo puedo resolver yo de lo contrario, .pon en orden todas tus cosas y piensa que no volverás aquí en algún tiempo.

-Esto es ridículo —se alarmó—. Tengo mi trabajo y mi apartamento, usted no puede pedirme que...

-Pues te lo pido —la interrumpió, apretando la mandíbula—. Por una vez en la vida, harás lo que se te ordena.

-¿Y quién sé cree usted que es? —replicó furiosa.

-Ya te dije quién soy y yo sé quién eres —sonrió, satisfecho—. Eres modelo, ¿verdad? Jacob me dice que tienes mucha demanda en tu profesión -logró hacer que ese comentario fuera muy desagradable y vulgar— Estás acostumbrada a salir del país con poco tiempo anticipación debido a tu trabajo, aunque tu profesión no me interesa en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, mi hermana sí me importa mucho .Y tengo la intención de que ella esté tranquila con respecto a ti Así qué actuarás en el papel de la prometida enamorada de mi sobrino el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Usted esta equivocado — Bella se sentía impotente .Era como si tratara de derrumbar un muro de ladrillos con las manos

-¿Ah, sí? —él alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Te tranquilizarías si te digo que este viaje será pagado por mí y que te reembolsaré cualquier suma que pierdas por no trabajar? ¿Me pregunto con qué cantidad te conformarás?

Edward menciono una cantidad que asombró a Bella y la hizo ruborizarse.

-¡Usted está tratando de comprarme!-exclamó ella con horror— ¿Con que clase de gente está acostumbrado a tratar?

—Es peligroso presionarme demasiado, señorita Swan —su rostro se endureció hasta dar la apariencia de estar labrado en granito— Soy un buen amigo y un buen enemigo también, usted nunca será mi amiga, pero rece por no convertirse en mi enemiga —se acercó al hablar. Su virilidad era casi tangible, era un magnetismo vital que la fascinaba e hipnotizaba.

Bella quiso alejarse, mas se quedó en su sitio como si fuera un pequeño ratón inmovilizado por un depredador.

—Aléjese de mí, no se me acerque...

—No creo que estés en posición de impartir órdenes —sonrió con crueldad—. ¿No te parece?

— ¿Que hará si lo desobedezco? — lo miró con furia—. ¿Va a golpearme? ¿Es usted de ese tipo de hombre, sólo fuerza bruta y...?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme? —gruñó. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo helado--. Una mujer como tú... —habló con desprecio y, de un sólo movimiento, la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciéndola girar de modo que la aprisionó entre él y el muro.

—Hay muchas maneras de enseñarle a una mujerzuela como tú algo de buenos modales —inclinó la cabeza y su aliento rozó el pálido rostro de la joven. Esta trató de forcejear para alejarse. Sin embargo, Edward sonrió y la besó mientras la chica volvía la cabezada de un lado otro- Sin duda te gusta que los hombres sean sumisos y te adoren, ¿verdad? El pobre de Jacob estuvo perdido desde el principio contigo.

Cuando él le besó el cuello Bella fue invadida por el pánico. Trató de golpearlo con los brazos y darle puntapiés para liberarse. Edward se molestó y la empujó contra la pared hasta que Bella tuvo que aferrarse a él debido al dolor que sentía en los músculos de la espalda.

La boca de Edward era muy sensual y le abrió los labios con un control experto, invadiendo el cálido interior de la boca de Bella con firmeza y lentitud. La chica empezó a jadear cuando el beso se prolongó.

La embargaban una serie de emociones que la asustaban aun más. Nunca imaginó que un beso podía ser algo tan íntimo. Los besos amistosos de buenas noches que compartió con uno que otro novio en el pasado no la prepararon para esa experiencia, jamás imaginó que perdería el control de sus sentidos de esa manera.

Ella le golpeó la espaldo cuando él le besó el cuello.

—No, por favor no lo haga —sollozó la joven.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la miró, intrigado.

—Parece que hablas en serio.

—Sí, sí —casi perdió la coherencia del pensamiento debido al miedo que la invadía

Era muy consciente del poder tan grande que emanaba del cuerpo de ese hombre.

Él se alejó y la contemplo con detenimiento Se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrada.

-Creí que ya eras una mujer —susurró mientras la observaba con mirada inescrutable— Vaya, si sigues, me vas a hacer creer que no estas acostumbrada a esto.

-Usted me estaba lastimando —susurró con voz temblorosa y se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-¿Ah, si?- no le creyó y la vio ruborizarse-. Vaya, debo de estar perdiendo mi arte y mi experiencia —añadió, bromista—. No suelo obtener esta reacción cuando beso a una mujer.

Bella estaba convencida de ello... Esos breves minutos que estuvo en los brazos de ese hombre, la hicieron experimentar una pasión desconocida para ella. Aún tenía la piel erizada. Se apartó más del desconocido quien dejó caer los brazos.

-¿Y bien? —Edward fue cortante. De nuevo la atacaba y su pegunta estaba llena de significado—. ¿Quieres que haga tú equipaje o vas a recuperar la sensatez de una vez por todas?

Bella se encogió de hombros. Por primera vez, pensó en ese viaje seriamente. ¿Qué podía hacerle ese desconocido después de todo? Ella no era Nessie y terminaría por tener la última palabra en ese asunto mientras tanto, Nessie tendría más tiempo para pensar en lo debía hacer.

Nessie jamás podría enfrentarse a ese hombre.

-En mi trabajo me deben unos días de vacaciones —murmuró seria. Eso era cierto. El año pasado sólo se tomó una semana de asueto. Le dejaría un mensaje a Nessie en la agencia de modelos para darle explicación de lo que planeaba hacer. Por fortuna, el pasaporte de Bella estaba en regla gracias a su viaje a Estados Unidos y, además, no tenía compromisos de trabajo. Ese viaje a Grecia sería sólo una solución temporal, pero eso era mejor que lanzar a Nessie a lo lobos... o a un lobo en particular.

Bella alzó la vista con lentitud y asintió, confirmando su decisión.

—Iré con usted —anunció— Pero después no diga que no le advertí que está cometiendo un terrible error.

Un brillo de triunfo iluminó sólo por un momento los ojos de ese hombre...

"¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?", se preguntó la joven, angustiada.

"Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?"

_O_O_O_OOO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

_HOla chicas, los prometido es deuda! Asi que aqui estoy de nuevo! Tambien les tengo que decir que esta historia ya esta totalmente adaptada asi que no hay espera, aaahh tambien les comunico que tiene solo 10 capitulos!! En serio espero que les guste!! _

Reviewww!! T_________T

**_100% Magia y Amor_**

**_..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no son mios, ni tampoco la trama!_**

**Cap****ítulo 2**

Tenian lugares reservados en la primera clase del avión. En cualquier otra ocasión, Bella habría disfrutado de ese lujo, sin embargo, ahora estaba cada vez mas nerviosa por las implicaciones de lo que había hecho.

"Si pensé que Edward estaba loco, ¿yo qué soy entonces?", se dijo con tristeza. En cuanto despegaron, Edward estiró el cuerpo y se relajó en el cómodo asiento. De pronto, la miró de modo penetrante poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¿Qué cosa? —lo miró sin entender lo que él quería decir.

—El letrero de "No molestar" que cuelga de tu cuello.

—No sé a que se refiere —se mantuvo tensa y lo miró con fijeza.

—No te creo —la observó con frialdad—Yo esperaba que fueras una llameante seductora que usara su encanto o su astucia femenina a salirse con la suya. Y, en vez de eso, me encuentro con una doncella de hielo —sacudió la cabeza—. Es una táctica muy inteligente. Tal vez mi predicción resultó muy obvia.

Bella lo miró con nerviosismo. Edward había descrito a la perfección el carácter y las reacciones de Nessie. Bella debía tener más cuidado, pues ese hombre era muy perceptivo además de poderoso.

—No soy responsable de sus suposiciones —se encogió de hombros—. Asumo que usted es uno de esos machos que creen que de noche todos los gatos son pardos.

—No tanto —rió—- Trato de ser un hombre de mente abierta, aunque no es algo fácil.

Una atractiva azafata rubia le llevó un refresco frío a Bella, quien le dio las gracias. Sin embargo, la rubia miraba a Edward con ansia apenas disfrazada.

— ¿Puedo traerle algo, señor?

Bella se irritó al ver que la azafata estaba embobada, mientras que Edward ni se inmutó.

—No, gracias —solo sonrió y se recostó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos. Sus rasgos ya no tenían la acostumbrada frialdad y Bella notó que él tenía arrugas de fatiga alrededor de la boca y de los ojos. Debía de tener treinta o treinta cinco años, aunque era difícil calcularle la edad.

—Si quieres, te puedo regalar una fotografía mía, autografiada —comentó Edward sin abrir los ojos. El repentino comentario sobresaltó a Bella—. Claro que también entiendo que prefieras verme en persona.

—Oh, usted es sólo un... un...

—Entiendo tu idea, así que no tartamudees más —rió malicioso— Pareces estar un poco pálida —la miró—. ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos y te relajas por un rato?

—Los cerraré cuando eso me venga en gana —replicó de manera infantil y él volvió a reír de un modo que la hizo temblar por dentro.

Bella se recostó en el asiento y mantuvo los ojos abiertos, aunque habría preferido descansar, pues sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era por el cambio de horario. Decidió que no viajaría en avión en mucho tiempo. Las cosas habían sucedido con demasiada rapidez y ahora ella estaba demasiado cansada como para poder dormir.

— ¿Tienes familiares? —preguntó Edward.

Por un momento, Bella negó con la cabeza. Sus padres y su hermano menor se mataron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía siete años. El padre de Nessie adoptó a Bella para que le hiciera compañía a su hija, debida a que la madre de Nessie murió dos años antes.

—Mi padre vive en Essex y tengo una prima en Londres- Bella odiaba mentir, de modo que la voz le tembló. Hizo un esfuerzo por parecer sincera y recobrar la compostura.

—Ah, sí, Jacob mencionó a tu padre —habló de modo acusador—. Parece que no te entiendes con él. Tal vez él es demasiado autoritario contigo —no había duda de que en ese sentido apoyaba al tío de Bella y no a ella.

—Supongo que sí.

—Pobre hombre —fue seco.

-Usted no lo conoce, así que resérvese su opinión —recordó al tío Phill. Era un hombre intolerante y frío que siempre trató a Nessie con crueldad y provocó que la chica intentara buscar y recibir pruebas de afecto a como diera lugar.

—Te conozco a ti y eso me basta —endureció la voz—. Estoy seguro de que siempre puedes justificar tu conducta inmoral. Y cuando nada te resulta bien, entonces puedes recurrir a tu papá, ¿verdad?

—Se equivoca —replicó de manera fiera.

— ¿No me digas? —parecía aburrido—. Convénceme de mi error.

-No tiene objeto —lo miró. La expresión de él era cínica y burlona y ella se desesperó—. Usted jamás creería nada de lo que yo le dijera.

—Qué intuitiva eres.

Ella lo miró con odio y sus ojos relampaguearon.

—He conocido a infinidad de mujeres como tú, querida —Edward habló con desprecio—. Les dan todo desde que son muy pequeñas y las consienten demasiado. Estás lejos de ser única.

Bella se ruborizó por el enfado, mas no dijo nada. Se traicionaría si comentaba algo. Recordó lo feliz que estuvo Nessie al enterarse de Bella iría a vivir con ella. Eran muy diferentes, pero encontraron entre sí el afecto que tanto necesitaban.

Su niñez fue aislada, solitaria en la amplia casa campestre. Sin embargo, se tuvieron una a la otra y eso bastó. La mayor parte del tiempo jugaban y hacían travesuras y solo iban a la escuela del pueblo cuando era necesario.

La gente del pueblo se acostumbró a ver a dos niñas siempre juntas una de largo cabello y la otra con unos rizos cobrizos y sonrientes ojos ambarinos. Las veían vagar por los campos y praderas a todas horas del día o de la noche.

Bella sonrió un poco al recordarlo y Edward contuvo el aliento y cambió de expresión.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho sonreír? —fue brusco—. ¿Otro pobre tonto con quien jugaste?

Bella lo miró con fijeza, sorprendida por la amargura de la voz de Edward. No se daba cuenta de que sus recuerdos de infancia suavizaron su rostro con ternura.

—Esto no merece la pena —gruñó él—. Me das náuseas con tus engaños. ¿Para qué pierdo el tiempo?

Ese ataque la dejó sin habla. Bella palideció mucho. Edward la miró con desdén y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se relajó y pronto se quedó dormido.

Bella apenas si se atrevía a moverse. Le dolía mucho la nuca por la tensión. Nunca se había sentido tan mal ni tan sola. De pronto, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Qué desastre, qué horrible desastre, pensó, desconsolada. Sin querer, sollozó.

Un gran pañuelo blanco se apareció frente a ella. Edward la hizo volverse mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas.

—Assimenios, assimenios —dijo con suavidad—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Bella tragó saliva. No pudo contener las lágrimas y Edward la abrazó, de modo que ella apoyó la cara en su amplio pecho.

A pesar de la humillación, Bella quedó embargada por una suave calidez que la reconfortó mucho.

—Tranquila, pequeña, cierra tus hermosos ojos —murmuró Edward con ligera burla. Sin embargo, a Bella ya no le importó. Era embriagante sentir los latidos rítmicos del corazón de ese hombre. La combinación de fuerza masculina y ternura era muy sensual—. Pobrecita, está rendida... —susurró él. Esa voz era muy tranquilizante.

Bella inhaló el suave aroma de la loción de Edward y de pronto experimentó un ansia extraña en el vientre. Tuvo deseos de abrirle la camisa y de apoyar la mejilla contra el pecho fuerte de Edward.

El deseo se volvió sobrecogedor y la chica empezó a temblar y se alejó de ese hombre, ruborizada. Edward no hizo ningún comentario. También se reclinó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, tranquilo, controlado.

—Eres muy compleja, ¿verdad? —fue seco y frío—. Me preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo podrías actuar como la doncella.

¡Se estaba burlando de Bella! Era muy consciente de cómo la afectó y eso lo divertía mucho.

—Lo odio —susurró y apretó las manos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes engañarme con tus artimañas? –no abrió los ojo al hablar— Créeme, no estás en la liga de las niñas grandes, querida, Así que te estas arriesgando mucho al tratar de engatusarme.

Bella no contestó, pues no quería hacerlo sospechar, le dolía que la juzgara de esa manera, pues Bella era muy diferente a Nessie y su carácter era más bien tranquilo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de asueto te dio tu jefe? —inquirió Edward nueva amabilidad.

-Tanto como lo necesite—estaba tensa y pensó que el humor de ese hombre era tan cambiante como un camaleón.

-¿De veras? Es obvio que tienes una buena relación con él.

-¿Qué significa eso? —no la engañó la suave voz de Edward, quien abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué debería significar? ¿Acaso tienes remordimientos de conciencia? —la vio ruborizarse.

-El es un amigo, nada más —bajó la vista—Sólo un amigo —no iba a hablar de Mike con ese monstruo sin sentimientos. Mike dio la oportunidad del siglo a Bella al dejarla ser su "mano derecha. Hubo otros solicitantes mucho más experimentados, pero Mike vio que Bella necesitaba trabajar. Bella lo conoció mientras ella modelaba ropa en una pasarela, puesto que fue contratada junto con Nessie para una sesión de modelaje. Si embargo Bella detestó hacerlo pues era por naturaleza una chica muy tímida y reservada.

—Te doy tres meses, querida —le había susurrado Mike entonces. Era un fotógrafo brillante y un astuto hombre de negocios a pesar de ser un tanto afeminado—. Te doy tres meses para que me demuestres que puedes ser una buena asistente. Si no me eres útil, tendré que rechazarte.

Mike no cometía errores y acertó con Bella. Después que transcurrieron los tres meses, le dobló el salario a la chica. Bella trabajó dieciséis horas diarias durante esos tres meses y se hizo esencial para el crecimiento de la pequeña compañía.

Compensó su falta de experiencia con el esfuerzo. Ahora dos años después Brand's Agency tenía la reputación de hacer un trabajo excelente.

-¿Acaso es tu jefe uno de los amigos con quienes bailas toda la noche con frecuencia?—insistió Edward. La hizo volver al presente

-Tal vez –no quiso comprometerse con su respuesta. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión al pensar en Mike, quien jamás bailaría con una mujer por nada del mundo.

Además, Bella no tenía casi nada de tiempo libre, pues se dedicaba a su trabajo. No le gustaban los enredos románticos y nunca había conocido a un hombre qué la hiciera vibrar. Nessie solía decirle que era frígida y Bella así lo creía hasta ahora. Ahora sabía muy bien que no lo era.

— ¿Cómo puede una chica tan joven como tú tener un lugar propio en Londres? —Edward cambió su línea de ataque—. La renta debe de ser altísima.

--No pago renta —Bella habló sin pensar—. Soy dueña del apartamento.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —se irguió con rapidez y dejó de fingir que descansaba— Y yo que me preguntaba si no te habrías complicado las cosas en tu trabajo —la miró de un modo que la dejó helada— ¿Ya sabía Jacob lo de tu…arreglo?

—No hay tal cosa—bajó la vista— Aunque no es un asunto de su incumbencia, compré el apartamento con un dinero que heredé aunque no entiendo por qué me molesto con darle una explicación.

— ¡Darme una explicación! —exclamó con tanto enfado que la hizo respingar—. No me insultes de esa manera. Esa explicación tal vez habría bastado para convencer a mi sobrino, pero no soy tan ingenuo come para que me enredes con tus mentiras. Jacob está bajo mi responsabilidad, desde que su padre murió y no dejaré que quede mezclado con una…con una…

— ¿Una qué? —retó Bella, furiosa. Estaba segura de que él la habría golpeado de no ser porque estaban en un avión, rodeados de pasajeros.

—Estoy seguro de que conoces el nombre de esa profesión tan bien como yo —sus palabras fueron como un latigazo.

Bella lo miró con rabia. ¿Qué tanto sabía él del pasado de Nessie?

¿Cómo explicarle a ese hombre que el padre de Nessie le compró a Bella el apartamento con el dinero que ella heredó de sus padres?

Lo miró con fijeza hasta que él se volvió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Es Increíble—murmuró Edward con amargura-Toda esa lascivia oculta debajo de una pureza aparente. Me equivoqué, despues de todo. Si perteneces a la liga de niñas grandes.-se inclinó hacia ella-Sabes, me hiciste sentir un hombre inmundo en tu apartamento, en Londres. La próxima vez, no me detendré. Tendrás lo que deseas, así que ten cuidado. No soy un niño con el que puedas hacer le que quieras.

Parecía que el mismo diablo la estaba mirando y Bella se acurrucó en el asiento, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo.

El aeropuerto griego era pequeño, sucio y caluroso. El aire húmedo envolvió a Bella tan pronto corno se abrieron las puertas del exterior. Bella tropezó en la escalera. Estaba medio dormida y muy mareada. Todavía temblaba por la confrontación que tuvo con Edward, aunque no cruzaron una palabra más durante el vuelo.

— Sube —él abrió la puerta de un Volvo plateado que estaba afuera de la terminal aérea. Bella se metió en el auto, aprensiva. Miró con disimulo a Edward.

-¿El trayecto será largo? —quiso saber.

-Tan largo como sea necesario.

Era obvio que Edward no pensaba tratarla con la menor amabilidad. Muy pronto anocheció y las estrellas empezaron a brillar en el cielo. El ambiente en el interior del auto era muy tenso. Después de salir del aeropuerto Edward se dirigió hacia las colinas. Luego de recorrer una pequeña carretera maltrecha, el hombre estacionó el a un lado del camino. Bella lo miró con aprensión y él suspiro.

—No me mires como si yo te fuera a comer en cualquier momento -susurró muy tenso—. Pensé que te gustaría comer algo antes que prosigamos con nuestro viaje.

Abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a salir. Cuando sintió que la tomaba del brazo, Bella se estremeció. El pequeño patio tenía unas cuantas mesas y sillas Edward fue al interior del establecimiento y salió llevando dos vasos de agua de fruta fresca.

-¿Cómo te sientes? —la miró con detenimiento.

-No lo sé —tartamudeó Bella ansiaba apoyar la cabeza en esa mesa y dormirse. El aire estaba deliciosamente perfumado y fresco.

Edward se sentó y tuvo cuidado de no tocarla al estirar las largas piernas. Bella lo miró con nerviosismo.

—Yo te asusto… ¿por qué? —inquirió él—.Se debe la conversación que tuvimos en el avión ? —Hizo una mueca-En retrospectiva creo que fui demasiado severo. No sé de dónde sacaste el dinero para comprar tu propio apartamento y tampoco quiero que me des una explicación — añadió cortante-- Sin embargo, no creo que seas una mujer de baja reputación, así que daremos por terminado ese asunto.

— ¿Por qué cree que no soy una mujer así? —preguntó seria y curiosa a la vez.

—Bueno, digamos tan sólo que he tenido suficientes aventuras en mi vida como para darme cuenta de cuándo me relaciono con una cortesana consumada —fue seco— Y es obvio que no lo eres.

Bella se ruborizó bastante al recordar el pánico que la invadió al sentirse cerca de ese hombre.

—Las cortesanas tampoco se sonrojan —susurró y le acarició la mejilla.

Ese roce provocó que todos los músculos del cuerpo de la chica se contrajeran. Respingó y se apartó de inmediato, haciéndolo reír.

-Oreos, oreos —dijo él con suavidad. De pronto, el patio se tornó demasiado íntimo mientras Edward observaba con lentitud e intensidad los rasgos de Bella.

— ¿Que significa oreos? —inquirió Bella. Tomo un gran sorbo de agua de fruta y trató de hacer desaparecer esa incómoda intimidad.

— ¿Oreos? Ven, ven, querida. Estoy seguro de que ya has oído esa palabra antes — susurró- Es imposible que Jacob no te haya dicho que eres muy hermosa, que esos suaves ojos chocolates que tienes incitan al deseo y luego se toman reservados hasta enloquecer a un hombre, que tus labios...

—Basta —suplicó temblorosa. - Por favor, Edward.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre --dijo con tanta suavidad que sus palabras fueron como una caricia- No te costó mucho trabajo hacerlo ¿o si?-sus dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad.

Bella se puso de pie con rapidez y derramó su agua en la mesa. El vaso cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos.

—Lo siento —retrocedió hasta apoyarse contra el muro blanco de la taberna Edward se levantó con mucha calma, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, palomita? —se acercó y le alzó la barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Le rodeó la delgada cintura con un brazo— Creí que te gustaba oír que eres muy atractiva para un hombre, que cautivas su corazón con facilidad.

La acercó poco a poco, amoldando las suaves curvas de Bella a su cuerpo. La chica pudo inhalar el embriagante aroma de la piel de ese hombre.

-¿O acaso sientes aversión sólo por mí?

Bella estaba aprisionada entre el muro y el cuerpo alto y fornido de Edward. Cualquier movimiento que hacía, la amoldaba más a él.

—Eres una mezcla de contradicciones. ¿Sigues actuando ahora? ¿Esta ingenua timidez es sólo una artimaña para seducir a los hombres? Estás pisando un terreno peligroso, pero debo confesar que lo haces es muy atrayente. Sí, muy atrayente —añadió y le delineó los temblorosos labios con un dedo.

—Por favor, suéltame —susurró con un sollozó. La embargaba una extraña calidez en los muslos y en el estómago, una palpitación dulce nunca antes experimentada.

Bella empezó a forcejear para liberarse y Edward la miró con detenimiento. El jadeó y empezó a responder a los movimientos de la joven.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con lentitud y rozó con los labios el cuello y las orejas de Bella. Esta se estremeció. Trató de controlar las aceleradas pulsaciones de su cuerpo y el ansia que amenazaba con inundarla.

—No sigas —susurró mientras se arqueaba por instinto contra él, haciéndolo gruñir de deseo.

Edward le acaricio la espalda, acercándola una y otra vez de manera rítmica. Empezó a destruir la resistencia de Bella mientras le entreabría los labios. Fue un beso candente que pareció arrancarle el alma a la joven de un solo gemido. La dulce palpitación se convirtió en un dolor que destruyó la habilidad de Bella para razonar.

Ella se puso a temblar en los brazos de ese hombre sin poder evitarlo. Bella tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba libre de nuevo Edward la sostenía ahora para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Mmm, así es, muy atrayente —susurró al separarse de Bella y soltarla del todo--. Aunque tal vez este juego también sea muy peligroso —la miró sin revelar emoción alguna— Pobre Jacob.

Bella lo miró con fijeza, sin poder contestar. Resintió el hecho de que Edward pareciera estar control de sí mismo mientras que ella apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

—Eres una zorra muy astuta —fue como si Edward se hablara a si mismo.-La doncella de hielo se derrite y te hace pensar que es sólo para ti... tengo que reconocer que eres una buena actriz.

Bella sufrió mucho al oírlo hablar. Para Edward todo era un experimento, pensaba que ella reaccionaba, así ante cualquier hombre. Bella vio que él la miraba con cinismo y frialdad y se dio cuenta de que él estaba seguro de que la comprendía a la perfección y de que ella no podía ocultarle ningún secreto.

Bella se movió sin hacer ruido y lo sorprendió. Al recibir una fuerte bofetada, Edward echó atrás la cabeza. Por segunda vez, el tiempo pareció detenerse en el patio perfumado. El sonido de la pequeña explosión vibraba en la oscuridad.

En otras circunstancias, la incredulidad de Edward habría sido cómica, pero Bella quedó apabullada por lo que acababa de hacer. El la miró con una rabia profunda y la chica quiso huir del odio y la rabia de ese hombre. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en su sitio, valerosa, tensa.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó él con los dientes apretados. Bella se sintió deprimida. Y muy sola.

—Te lo merecías —sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que los inundaban.

— ¿De veras? —estaba atónito y enfadado- Me asombras —se acercó y tomó la mano que lo golpeó. Le besó con suavidad cada dedo, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Bella.

Ella lo miró en silencio, intimidada por el poder de ese hombre.

—Si alguna vez se te ocurre repetir lo que hiciste —sonrió, cruel— haré que desees no haber nacido -susurró sin ninguna emoción.

—Te odio —Bella liberó su mano y jadeó de miedo.

—Ya me lo dijiste antes —los ojos de Edward brillaron con ira y con otra emoción que Bella no pudo definir -Está bien, olvidemos el asunto.

Entró en la taberna para pagar. Al salir tomó del brazo a la joven y la hizo subir al auto. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y, un segundo después, se sentó frente al volante.

—Quédate quieta y no hables. No quiero verte ni escucharte-su acento griego estaba más pronunciado.

Recorrieron en silencio el resto del trayecto. Bella se sentía muy enferma. Hacía casi cuarenta y ocho horas que no dormía y eso, combinado con su ansiedad por Nessie y con la confrontación con Edward la había dejado débil y demasiado sensible al dolor.

Permaneció sentada sin moverse hasta que Edward salió de la carretera, cruzó unas rejas blancas y se estacionó frente a una enorme casa blanca. Bella apenas percibió unas luces que iluminaban el auto y personas que se acercaban a ellos. Sin embargo, al tratar de bajar del auto, las piernas le temblaron. Sintió que la oscuridad le invadía la mente.

-Vamos deja de fingir— Edward habló con dureza y tiró del brazo de Bella. Sin embargo, ella no podía hablar y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia mientras que en su cabeza bullían cientos de imágenes.

Escuchó la voz aguda y fuerte de una mujer que impartió órdenes en una lengua extranjera; sintió que una mano suave le tocaba la frente y que la llevaban hacía las luces brillantes. Luego, hubo una oscuridad fresca que olía bien, el ruido y la conmoción desaparecieron y Bella se quedó quieta, cobijada en una suavidad agradable.

Quedó dormida de inmediato.

Despertó en un cuarto grande y muy claro. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y perecía que cientos de perros ladraban en alguna parte. Una suave brisa movía las cortinas de encaje blanco y el perfume del verano se colaba por las grandes ventanas abiertas Bella movió la cabeza, adormilada, mientras que imágenes confusas invadían su cerebro.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Susurró una voz amable con ligero acento griego—. No te asustes.

Bella se volvió y vio a una mujer de edad madura que estaba sentada un lado de la cama y que le tomó la mano con calidez.

-¿En dónde estoy? -la chica trató de levantarse, pero no logró hacerlo por la debilidad que la invadía Pensó que todo su apartamento cabría dentro de ese hermoso dormitorio. Le llamó la atención la estatuilla de porcelana de una joven vestida con un atuendo griego y que tenía una guirnalda de flores en la cabeza.

Estaba colocada a un lado de las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas la rozaban. Eso hizo que Bella recordara la sensación que experimentó cuando unas manos morenas y grandes tocaron su cuerpo con suavidad.

—Eres bienvenida a esta casa, querida. Hace mucho qué ansió conocerte —la mujer habló con una calidez genuina.

— ¿Usted es Christina?-tartamudeó Bella. La mujer amable, y sonriente que veía no tenía nada de la agresividad y arrogancia que caracteriza a Edward. Christina asintió y sus ojos brillaron, a pesar de que su rostro estaba pálido, pensó Bella; Christina estaba muy delgada y debilitada por su enfermedad y en su rostro aún hermoso había profundas arrugas de dolor.

—Estabas exhausta, querida —Christina acomodó las almohadas al hablar—. El doctor dijo que el sueño era el mejor remedio y parece que tuvo razón, como de costumbre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me quedé dormida? —inquirió Bella, consciente de que tenía puesto el más delgado de sus camisones. Estaba acostada en una cama inmensa.

-Edward te trajo aquí hace casi treinta y seis horas —Christina endureció la voz al añadir— No entiendo cómo mi hermano, que por costumbre es inteligente y sensato, pudo ignorar las señales de un agotamiento extremo. ¿Qué has estado haciéndole a tu cuerpo?

—He trabajado demasiado —Bella esperó que no le pidiera detalles.

— ¿Le dijiste a Edward cómo te sentías? — la miró de modo penetrante y por primera vez Bella vio que había un parecido- entré los hermanos.

En ese momento Edward entró en la habitación y Bella no tuvo que contestar a Christina. Sé armó un escándalo cuando una avalancha de perros se acercó a la cama. Christina se puso de pie, protestando por la intromisión.

Bella contó a tres diminutos Yorkshire Terrier que le lamieron la cara con entusiasmo, a dos Springer sanie1, un perro chistoso de raza indeterminada que no dejaba de ladrar, un setier Irlandés que se colocó a un lado de la cama y que alzó la pata y dos enormes pastores ingleses en el centro de la habitación. Su amo detrás de ellos.

—Edward saca a los perros de aquí —grito Christina

Los perros se quedaron quietos como por arte de magia y la miraron con tristeza.

Bella se cubrió mejor con las sábanas. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Edward. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se estremeció por la aprensión."Dios mío, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?", se preguntó la joven. Edward se pondría furioso cuando se enterara de la verdad si acaso no la sabía ya.

-Buenos días —saludó él con voz profunda—. ¿Te has recuperado ya?

-Si. Gracias —Bella bajó la vista—. Lamento haber causado tantas molestias-añadió tensa—. No recuerdo gran cosa de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días.

-¿De veras?- lo que Edward implicaba la hizo ruborizarse—.De seguro sí recuerdas el trayecto de regreso del aeropuerto, ¿verdad? nos detuvimos a tomar algo —comentó con sarcasmo

Bella lo miró y se sonrojó Edward le recordaba que ella no se le resistió , que demostró que era lo que él pensaba. Bellaq recordó que se atrevió a abofetear a ése hombre y no lo pudo creer.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Qué raro, parecías estar bastante lúcida entonces- la miró con intensidad.

Sin saberlo Bella lo miró con candor inconsciente y volvió a ruborizarse.

-Bueno, ya no te preocupes más por eso — susurró él como si se fastidiara del juego—. Yo también he olvidado muchos detalles del viaje.

Bella lo miró con disimulo."Cómo puedo odiarte tanto cuando al tiempo me siento tan atraída por ti", pensó con tristeza. Tal vez Edward la dejara en paz ahora. Bella no sabía qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión, más sintió alivió de que a no la siguiera molestando

Christina miró el rostro tosco de su hermano y luego a la delgada joven que estaba acostada en la cama. El ambiente era tenso y Christina no lograba entender lo que sucedía.

En ese momento, una mujer de edad avanzada llamó a la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja con pan caliente, varia mermeladas, jugo de naranja fresco y café.

-Ella es nuestra ama de llaves, Emily- explicó Christina a Bella antes de salir de la habitación con rapidez.

—Edward la pone nerviosa —explico Christina a modo de disculpa Edward miró a Bella con sarcasmo y chasqueó los dedos para llamar a los perros, que lo siguieron de inmediato

—Qué raro —comentó la joven con humor y se preguntó si todos los griegos iban a ponerla nerviosa a ella también. Christina la volvió a mirar de modo penetrante y luego se acercó a su hermano, que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Te veré más tarde, querida —dijo la mujer antes de salir—. Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa aquí, que nosotros nos esforzaremos para que disfrutes de tu estancia con nosotros.

Edward esperó a que su hermana se alejara por el pasillo. Entonces, regresó a la habitación, tomó la bandeja del desayuno y la puso en el regazo de Bella, quien se apretó más contra las almohadas. Edwad sólo sonrió con frialdad y satisfacción.

—Ahora estás en mi territorio, mi pequeña rosa inglesa —señaló con orgullo- Y aquí obedecerás mis reglas. Si te portas bien, es posible que disfrutes de tu estancia en mi hermoso país... Si no... —se encogió de hombros y sus ojos brillaron con una crueldad momentánea.

Bella lo miró con horror mientras él se alejaba.

—Puedo ser un amo Considerado y amable —añadió él antes de salir— y estoy seguro de que existe en ti un deseo secreto de ser sometida, tal vez conquistada ¿quién sabe? —la miró palidecer El estaba erguido, controlado-Creo que puedo prometerte que tu estancia será muy interesante sin importar cuál sea el resultado final —sonrió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Bella se quedó temblando segura de que había entrado en la guarida del Rey de las Bestias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hola chicas! Que tal estan?? Bueno yo aqui contenta pero triste a la vez!! Contenta xq? Pues xq ya comenze la uni, nerviosa al principio luego lesto ya mas feliz! Y triste x cosas de la vida! Hombres no deberian existir, claro a menos que sea Edward o Jacob! *-* jejeje bueno, bueno kiero Review, haganme mas feliz si? *-*_

_Besos_

**_100% Magia y Amor_**

**_..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia**

**Cap****ítulo 3**

Una vez sola, Bella descubrió que estaba hambrienta. Devoró todo lo que había en la bandeja. Satisfecha, miró a su alrededor y descubrió un baño detrás de una puerta corrediza que estaba al lado del armario donde su ropa estaba colgada.

Se acercó a la ventana y apartó la cortina para salir al balcón. Contuvo el aliento, maravillada. La casa estaba construida en la cima de colina que llevaba a un pequeño puerto asoleado. En la distancia había grupos de casas blancas sobre los cerros. El mar a lo lejos tenía un color azul turquesa profundo. A la izquierda del puerto, Bella pudo ver un camino que llevaba a un pequeño pueblo. Un burro caminaba por allí, dirigiéndose al grupo de casas.

-No lo puedo creer — susurró atónita. Se apoyó contra la baranda. Abajo había un hermoso jardín, lleno de arbustos de perfumadas flores y de árboles frutales. Debajo de los árboles, había sillas y mesas de madera y justo debajo del balcón de Bella estaban varios gatos que tomaban sol en la terraza.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una hermosa vista —comentó una voz masculina. Bella salió de su estupor y se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda. Retrocedió con rapidez y se metió en el cuarto mientras oía la risa sarcástica de Edward quien estaba apoyado contra el muro que cercaba el jardín. Fue una risa desdeñosa y Bella se imaginó que él de haber confirmado ahora la mala opinión que ya tenía de ella.

Mientras se bañaba pensó en Nessie y en la desesperación de ésta.

Bella no sabía que hubo entre ella y jacob, pero seguramente era algo serio. Bella gimió para sus adentros al recordar que ni siquiera le mencionó a Jacob a Christina definitivamente no estaba actuando como una prometida enamorada.

—No puedo hacer nada bien —murmuró mientras se lavaba el cabello con un champú de agradable aroma. Se envolvió con una gruesa toalla y fue a sentarse en el balcón para tomar el sol. Su largo y grueso cabello platinado estaba desparramado en sus hombros para que se secara. El aire tenía mil perfumes distintos.

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse en ese pequeño oasis.

La sombra amenazadora estaba cerca de ella; persiguiéndola Bella no debía verla, debía seguir corriendo. Sin embargo, casi no podía mover las piernas debido a que estaba bajo el poder de esa horrorosa cosa. Ya iba a atraparla, estaba alargando una mano... Bella despertó de la pesadilla, acalorada y temblorosa. Las imágenes eran tan vívidas en su mente que lanzó un grito de terror al ver que una sombra que se movía a su lado.

—No te asustes —susurró Edward, apaciguándola .

-Tuviste una pesadilla, eso es todo.

- Estás a salvo.

Bella lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Edward fue lo que más la asustó, pues nunca había visto nada semejante antes en una persona; era una mirada de deseo y de una especie de ansia teñida de amargura y obsesión. Sin embargo, Edward pronto se volvió tan cínico y frío como siempre.

— ¿Siempre sueles mostrarte ante todos de esta manera mientras tomas el fresco? —se apoyó contra el balcón, mirando el puerto. Bella se puso de pie y se cubrió mejor con la toalla.

-No me estaba mostrando ante todos. Además, por aquí no hay nadie-replicó desafiante.

— ¿Y yo qué soy? —Se volvió; con los ojos chispeantes— ¿Un producto de tu imaginación? —habló con sarcasmo mientras la desnudaba lentamente con la mirada. Bella se ruborizó.

— ¡Tú no cuentas! —exclamó con furia. Tuvo la satisfacción de verlo sorprenderse y tensarse.

-¿Ah no? —Susurró-—. ¿Quieres que pongamos a prueba tu teoría?

Bella tardó en moverse. Edward la tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. La chica empezó a forcejear. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificada al sentir que la toalla empezaba a resbalar y entonces lamentó con amargura lo que dijo y el enfado que con ello le causó a Edward.

—Te advertí que no volvieras a atacarme —la sacudió con fuerza.

—No sigas, me lástimas —protestó Bella. La proximidad de ese hombre le provocaba cosas raras en el interior. Sintió que la toalla se deslizaba más abajo. La suave tela de la camisa de Edward se frotó contra un seno desnuda de Bella, quien se estremeció de deseo—. Por favor, Edward…

-Querías esto, ¿verdad? Sabías que yo vendría a buscarte —la acusó—. Te dije que no podías jugar conmigo.

La toalla terminó de resbalar y se detuvo en las caderas de Bella. Edward la miró de modo candente y Bella sintió que esa mirada le acariciaba cada curva del cuerpo.

De pronto, Edward la empujó, aunque no le soltó las muñecas. Le alzó los brazos para verle los senos.

—Voy a ver muy bien lo que me ofreces.

Las frías y duras palabras humillaron tanto a Bella que ésta deseó morir en ese instante. Tener que estar parada frente a él, así...

Estaba profundamente avergonzada, pálida. Edward la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de qué ella estaba sufriendo.

— ¡No pongas esa cara! —maldijo con voz baja y abrazó a Bella. La cubrió con la toalla para protegerla. Y, al hacerlo, sus manos temblaron.

Se quedaron quietos durante un momento y Bella descubrió que Edward estaba respirando con dificultad, que su corazón latía con fuerza.

-— ¿En qué clase de animal me estás convirtiendo? —murmuró él sobre el fragante cabello de Bella. Ella sollozó y se alejó de él.

—Yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú... siempre eres tú. No puedes dejarme en paz —lo miró con rabia—. La pesadilla también fue culpa tuya —se sentó en la silla y se arrebujó en la toalla mientras Edward la miraba sin entender.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrado al razonamiento de una mujer, pero esta vez no te comprendo —comentó. Se alejó y apretó al borde del balcón—. ¿Por qué soy responsable de esa pesadilla que tuviste?

—Hacía años que no soñaba con eso, hasta que me obligaste a venir aquí —tartamudeó y calló. Cuanto menos dijera, mejor.

— ¿Tenías esa pesadilla con frecuencia?—inquirió él, observándola—. ¿Por qué? Algo debe haber provocado eso.

Bella apartó la vista e inclino la cabeza de modo que su cabello ocultó el rostro como un velo chocolate.

—Si, algo provocó esa pesadilla —comentó y se puso de pie entrar en su habitación

—Por favor, siéntate —fue cortante— Necesitamos hablar más de esto.

—No puedo —ya no era capaz de soportar otra confrontación y , además, se sentía en desventaja Cómo podía explicarle a Edward que la muerte violenta de su familia le provocaba esa pesadilla desde hacia varios años Edward pensaba que el padre de ella estaba vivo, pero se trataba del padre de Nessie— Por favor, Edward, no puedo.

—Sí, puedes. Tengo la intención de entenderte, Nessie. Parece que tienes una doble personalidad y quiero saber por qué —insistió

—Necesito entrar en mi habitación. El sol me está mareando —se ruborizó cuando él la observó con intensidad—. Por favor.

Edward guardo silencio y luego la tomo del brazo con suavidad para conducirla a la habitación, que tenía aire acondicionado.

—Olvidé que la piel de los ingleses es muy delicada y que no te has sentido bien. Te sugiero que tomes una siesta después de la comida que le pediré a Emily que te traiga aquí. Así, podrás reunirte con nosotros para cenar, a las ocho de la noche —se dirigió a la puerta—. No podrás siempre evadir mis preguntas con tanta facilidad, jovencita. Necesito que me des muchas respuestas y pronto. Y no soy un hombre paciente.

Bella bajó la vista y acarició, distraída, la estatuilla le porcelana que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Habrías podido modelar para eso —comentó Edward, sobresaltándola. Sus ojos brillaban con deseo—. Blanca, fría e intacta; o ansiosa y cruel. Vamos a hablar muy pronto, te lo aseguro—salió de la habitación y dejó temblando a Bella.

Después de comer la carne fría y la ensalada, seguida de un mousse de limón, Bella se puso una camisa blanca y una falda floreada. No podía dormir ahora. Se cepilló el cabello y sé hizo una cola de caballo. Decidió que saldría a explorar la casa.

Al salir del cuarto, quedó apabullada por el tamaño de la villa. Una magnífica escalera de madera pulida llevaba a una habitación enorme. En un muro había hermosos jarrones de la misma altura que Bella, con helechos que se movían con la ligera brisa que entraba por las ventanas.

En un extremo, unas ventanas amplias daban al jardín, donde los gatos seguían tomando el sol de la tarde.

—Pensé que ignorarías mi sugerencia de tomar una siesta.

Cuando Bella salió al patio, vio a Edward. El sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos y estaba acostado bajo los rayos del sol. A su alrededor estaban los perros.

Bella se quedó quieta. Jadeó al ver el hermoso cuerpo musculoso de Edward que parecía brillar bajo la luz solar. El vello pectoral era rizado y desaparecía en la zona del plano vientre, donde una cicatriz blanca, resaltaba contra la piel bronceada.

—Es un recuerdo de mi juventud alocada —explicó Edward, siguiendo la mirada de Bella—. La dama olvidó mencionarme que estaba casada hasta que su esposo se apareció de pronto blandiendo un cuchillo de treinta centímetros de largo.

Bella lo miró con fijeza. Estaba fascinada. El la miró con malicia.

—Me temo que soy un hombre malo —susurró divertido—. Creo que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho.

Bella se sonrojo y bajó la vista. Tropezó con uno de los gatos dormidos al acercarse a Edward. Estaba muy triste por lo que él le dijo. Edward se levantó cuando la vio acercarse y se dirigió hacia una mesa en la que había media botella de vino blanco helado y dos copas de cristal.

— ¿Dos copas? —preguntó Bella y miró a su alrededor.

—Te dije que sabía que bajarías tarde o temprano —Edward sonrió, enseñando sus blancos y fuertes dientes. Le sirvió una copa de vino.

Bella se estremeció cuando los dedos de ambos se rozaron al tomar la copa.

—Vamos, no te asustes. No voy a violarte aquí en mi jardín —se mofó Edward. Sé sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos.

—Ya lo sé —estaba tan tensa que su voz fue muy aguda Bella carraspeó—. Lo siento —los sucesos de la mañana todavía la atormentaban y le impedían relajarse en presencia de Edward. Aún se sentía humillada.

Cuando Bella se fue a vivir a Londres, trabajó como modelo durante nueve meses y eso fue una experiencia que le disgustó mucho. Sin embargo modelar trajes de baño y cortos vestidos de cóctel fue parte del trabajo y lo hizo frente a extraños. Siempre le estaría agradecida Mike, pues él le permitió escapar de ese horror El brillo lujurioso de los ojos de los hombres que la veían modelar hacía que Bella se retrajera aún más. Y por eso Mike fue una bendición para ella, pues su amistad siempre fue desinteresada.

Bella miró a Edward con disimulo. La molestaba el efecto que causaba en ella ese cuerpo masculino, pues siempre imaginó que era inmune a los hombres.

—Tienes un hogar hermoso —trató de charlar.

—Soy muy afortunado —asintió y la miró—. Vaya, si no te conociera mejor, diría que no estás acostumbrada a estar cerca de un hombre semidesnudo—comentó con una dureza que la hizo respingar.

Bella volvió a ruborizarse Edward alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Esto me gusta —susurró y por una vez no la miró con su reserva acostumbrada—. No sabía que las mujeres aún sabían cómo sonrojarse.

Bella quedó confundida y se irritó con su propia torpeza más que con los comentarios de Edward. Apartó la cara con brusquedad, haciendo girar su cola de caballo.

— ¿Eso también es parte de la imagen? —de nuevo se volvió frío al acariciarle un poco el cabello.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿No te das cuenta de que pareces una quinceañera con tu cabello peinado de ese modo? --estaba incrédulo—. Pareces una mujer virgen e intacta.

—Me peiné así porque es más fresco —se enfado. ¡Ahora, incluso su peinado estaba mal!—. Además, ¿quién eres tú para juzgar si estoy intacta o no ?—"por qué dije eso", se preguntó con desesperación La pregunta fue tan sólo una invitación para que Edward la siguiera insultando.

El tomó un sorbo de vino antes de contestar.

—Nessie, Jacob estuvo muy triste la última vez que vino a casa Me dijo… cosas que en otras circunstancias no me habría revelado

— ¿Ah, sí? —sabía que no le gustaría oír lo que seguiría.

—No me estás facilitando las cosas —suspiró impaciente—. ¿Tengo que decírtelo o nos harás a ambos un favor al olvidar tu actuación de la niña pura e inocente? Esto empieza a exasperarme - Bella se tensó, mas no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dime qué te dijo Jacob.

Edward maldijo en voz baja

— ¿Rayos, cómo me metí en esto?

— ¿Qué te dijo? —insistió la chica.

—Mira, Edward estaba muy acongojado —era obvio que ese asunto le disgustaba mucho a Edward—. Me explicó que ustedes dos se acostaron juntos y que, aunque fue la primera vez para él, tú tuviste la honestidad de confesarle que habías tenido otros amantes antes que él.

Bella quedó helada al oír las palabras.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle que no amabas a los otros hombres, que él era el amor de tu vida? —Le reclamó con dureza—. Jacob estaba loco por ti y habría aceptado cualquier cosa. Entonces, ¿por qué lo ilusionaste al aceptar casarte con él, si sólo se trataba de otra farsa más? -la voz de Edward palpitaba con tanta emoción que Bella se dio cuenta de que la odiaba mucho—. Lo destruiste, Nessie, y ahora sólo Dios sabe dónde está Jacob ahora.

— ¿No está aquí?

—Claro que no ¿Crees que estaríamos charlando aquí si él estuviera en casa?

—No lo sabía —susurró Bella

—No lo preguntaste —le reprochó— He esperado desde esta mañana a que preguntes por el Ni siquiera has mencionado su nombre.

— ¿No te dijo a dónde iría? —Bella ya no podía soportar más. Tendría que contarle la verdad a Edward. Ahora todo había quedado fuera de control.

—Al parecer, justo después de qué yo me fui a Inglaterra, Jacob recibió una urgente llamada telefónica. Se fue casi de inmediato pidiéndole a Emily que le dijera a Christina que tenía que atender un asunto muy delicado referente a los negocios.

— ¿No le creíste? —Inquirió nerviosa.

—No lo sé —fue frío— Sin embargo, mi sobrino no tiene la costumbre de decir mentiras, así que estoy seguro de que existe una buena justificación para su ausencia. El estará muy contento al encontrarte aquí, cuando regrese, ¿verdad?

— ¿Crees que él haría algo insensato? —su voz tembló.

— ¿Algo insensato, además de mezclarse contigo en primer lugar?—fue cortante—. Claro que no. Jacob es griego —para Edward eso lo explicaba todo y no había nada más que decir.

— ¿Sabía Jacob que irías a buscarme?—algo en el tono frío de edward alimentó las sospechas de Bella.

—No precisamente —entrecerró los ojos—. Yo soy la cabeza de esta familia y de esta casa y me responsabilizo por todos los que aquí viven. Mi sobrino es muy joven y emotivo. Tuve que ser firme con él para evitar que Christina se angustiara.

— ¿No te pidió Jacob que fueras a buscarme?

—Yo fui quien pidió que vinieras —endureció la voz y Bella decidió que sería cautelosa- Y basta eso. Una vez que Jacob te vea aquí en su medió familiar, se dará cuenta de que la... amistad entre ustedes no es conveniente. Y después de unas semanas, me llevaré a Christina a un crucero para que ella recupere su fuerza. Cuando regresemos, tú ya no estarás aquí y Jacob le informará a su madre que todo terminó de buena manera.

Bella se enfadó. La frialdad de Edward la irritaba.

—Espera un momento —se tensó—. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacer todos esos planes, de decidir qué es lo que conviene a todos?

—No decido por todos —se mantuvo tranquilo— Sólo por mi familial, tú no tienes importancia.

Esas palabras la hirieron profundamente Edward la miró con una indiferencia total Sin embargo, Bella intuyó que el la atacaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Ella se puso de pie, deseando enfrentar esa fría autoridad.

—El gran e ilustre, Edward —comentó con amargura—.tan recto, tan perfecto, tan por encima del resto de nosotros, pobres mortales ¿Sabes algo? Me das lástima No eres más que un cascarón seco

-Basta ya.

Bella no pudo detectar el ultimátum de Edward y prosiguió:

— ¡Toda esta indignada desaprobación que sientes! Me das asco Por lo menos, Jacob puede sentir amor y eso es algo que no puede decirse de ti. Eres incapaz de sentir una emoción normal Apuesto a que nunca has amado a nadie en tu vida.

Edward la interrumpió al ponerse de pie, tomarla de un brazo y cubrirle la boca con una mano.

—Cállate —ordenó con los dientes apretados. Estaba furioso—. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarme? Eres sólo una mujerzuela, y hablas de amor —se mofó-. Tienes suerte de que Christina esté dormida en su habitación o de lo contrario te azotaría hasta que me suplicaras que no te matara.

Bella forcejeó y Edward la soltó.

—Fue un error traerte aquí. No provocas más que problemas.

—Yo no quise venir -señaló la chica, temblorosa.

—Pero ya estás aquí, ¿verdad? —Susurró con suavidad—. Y ahora todos tendremos que sacar el mejor provecho de esta situación.

Bella observó cómo él se tornaba frío y cínico de nuevo, ocultando así su verdadera personalidad.

—Tienes la suficiente experiencia para saber que me afectas mucho... —susurró ronco, y la apretó contra su cuerpo—, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Es tan sólo deseo, querida. Deseo tu cuerpo y nada más —sonrió con dureza— Es posible para un hombre tomar a una mujer aunque la desperdicie.

Las piernas de Bella temblaban tanto que ésta apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. La proximidad del cuerpo de Edward era atemorizante y excitante a la vez. Era la primera vez que Bella experimentaba algo semejante y la masculinidad de ese hombre la apabullaba.

—Las mujeres como tú me desagradan, pero yo sería el primero en reconocer que no eres como las otras —murmuró y movió su cuerpo contra el de ella—. Ten cuidado —sonrió cuando ella se apartó

Edward se fue sin decir más y Bella se quedó sentada bajo los árboles durante mucho tiempo La compañía de los animales la ayudó a sentirse mejor después de los insultos de Edward. Habla varias lagartijas verdes sobre el muro tomando el sol Una avioneta pasó volando. Los perros se acercaron a Bella y esta cerró los ojos, adormilada por el calor. Como nadie fue a buscarla, se quedó dormida y despertó al atardecer, el descanso la animó y le devolvió la lucidez mental

—Debo decirle la verdad —susurró— Debo irme cuanto antes de aquí —no trató de analizar por qué.

Más tarde, mientras terminaba de maquillarse para bajar a cenar alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

—Adelante —susurró nerviosa.

Sintió alivio al ver entrar a Christina, quien se acercó al tocador.

-Lamento no ser una buena anfitriona, querida —se disculpó con suavidad—. Me temo que mi cuerpo no me permite llevar a cabo las buenas disposiciones de mi mente

—Está bien —Bella acerco la silla que estaba junto a la cama y ayudó a Christina a sentarse—. Yo no quiero que usted me divierta.

— ¿Edward te ha estado atendiendo? —la miró de modo penetrante y Bella se ruborizó. Christina se inclinó hacia adelante y la tomó del brazo—. Querida, hay algunas cosas acerca de nuestra familia que me gustaría explicarte antes de que surjan más suelo hablar de nuestra vida íntima y te pido que seas paciente conmigo si no voy al grano.

—Por favor, no es necesario... —Bella se interrumpió al ver que Christina negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya lo entenderás —se acomodó en la silla—. Noté que tu relación con mi hermano no es buena, Nessie. Tal vez él se muestra un tanto hostil contigo...

Bella lo miró con preocupación. ¿Qué había adivinado esa señora?

—Para entender a Edward, debo remontarme al pasado. Nuestra madre fue inglesa. Tal vez has notado que no nos cuesta trabajo hablar el inglés, a pesar de que nuestra lengua usual es el griego.

Bella asintió. Eso también explicaba por que Edward y Christina tenían los ojos verdes.

-Nuestra madre murió al dar a luz a Edward. Yo acababa de casarme en ese momento y tenía veinte años, Desde que yo nací, mi madre tuvo varios abortos naturales y dificultades para concebir. Sin embargo, mi padre le exigía que tuviera un varón y ella perseveró en esa dirección, a pesar de las advertencias de los médicos—endureció la expresión. - Mi padre fue un hombre muy arrogante. Contrató una niñera para el bebé, pero eso no dio buen resultado Y cuando mi padre se mato en un accidente, Edward solo tenia nueve meses de edad mi esposo y yo decidimos educarlo como si fuera nuestro hijo, Como mi hermano, tenía el derecho de ser criado en la de mi padre, mi esposo y yo vendimos nuestra casa y nos vinimos a vivir aquí —hizo girar su anillo de bodas—.. Mi esposo fue un hombre muy bueno.

Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba y luego prosiguió:

—Durante muchos años, pareció que Edward sería nuestra única familia. Yo heredé los problemas de mi madre en ese sentido, como podrás entenderlo. Pero cuando Edward cumplió los quince años, Jacob nació. Fueron unos años maravillosos.

Los ojos de la mujer mayor se iluminaron con los recuerdos y Bella pudo entrever a una Christina joven, feliz, satisfecha y enamorada.

—Mi madre tenía una hermana menor en Inglaterra, cuya hija tenía la misma edad que Edward. Y ella vino una vez a pasar el verano aquí, con nosotros. Jacob tenía entonces siete años. Esa jovencita se entendió muy bien con Edward —la voz le tembló—. Yo siempre me culparé por no darme cuenta de lo bien que se entendían Bill, mi esposo, y yo estábamos muy ocupados atendiendo el negocio de la familia y Jacob requería de muchos cuidados entonces. Sin embargo, yo debí darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Una noche en que Bill y yo regresamos a casa antes de lo planeado, descubrimos a Edward con la chica… ¿cómo puedo decírtelo? Como si fueran marido y mujer.

Bella sintió que recibía un puñetazo en el estómago. Era la primera vez que experimentaba celos en su vida. "¿Qué me está pasando?'', se preguntó horrorizada. "Es obvio que Edward ha tenido muchas mujeres en el pasado, él mismo lo dijo. El no significa nada para mí...". Pero una vocecita interna no la dejó en paz. Lo amas; lo amas, — susurró sin cesar.

—Mi esposo recibió una fuerte impresión —prosiguió Christina, sin percatarse de la congoja de Bella—. No es bueno que algo semejante suceda antes del matrimonio... y menos con una prima, que era un huésped en nuestra casa y que estaba bajo nuestra responsabilidad. Bill se puso muy mal.

Christina hizo una pausa y se enjugó los ojos

—Edward quería mucho a Tanya y le pidió que se casara con él cuanto antes —añadió Christina y Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago—Tanya sólo lo miró y se echó a reír. Se rió enfrente de todos nosotros —hizo un gesto de dolor al recordarlo—. Nos dijo, que ya estaba comprometida con un chico en Inglaterra, en la universidad donde ella estudiaba. Edward sólo era una manera agradable de pasar el verano, una aventura.

Christina apretó la mano deBella.

—Debes entender qué en Grecia las chicas no se acuestan con un hombre antes de casarse. Sólo un tipo muy particular se porta de esa manera. Edward no entendía por qué una buena familia como Tanya actuaba así. El supuso que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos Edward era muy joven e ingenuo.

Bella inhaló hondo. ¿Por qué le contaba Christina todo eso?

—Tanya fue enviada a su casa de inmediato, muy humillada Tres días después, mi esposo sufrió un ataque cardiaco y murió en mis brazos —la miró con dolor,—. Edward se culpó por su muerte, tal vez aún se siente culpable. Sin embargo, la autopsia reveló que Bill estaba enfermo del corazón desde haría, varios años. Pero Edward no quiso aceptar esa explicación, e insistió en que la impresión que recibió Bill al sorprenderlo junto a Tanya fue lo que lo mató.

Christina se puso de pie con lentitud, apoyándose para ello en el tocador de mármol

—Y la cuestión es que te pareces demasiado a Tanya, Nessie.

Bella la miró con horror.

—Su cabello tenía el mismo tono chocolate que el tuyo, y era igual de delgada que tú, incluso podrían ser hermanas: La primera vez que te vi me quedé paralizada por la impresión.

Así que eso era... Bella nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad de entenderse con Edward. Desde el momento en que él la vio, empezó a castigar a Bella por la tragedia que le ocurrió hacía tantos años. Edward la miraba y no veía a Bella sino a Tanya. Y la forma en que Nessie trató a Jacob tan sólo alimentaba su odio y su profundo resentimiento.

—Por favor, trata de entender —susurro Christina en tono de suplica al ver que Bella palidecía—. No quiero que las cosas sean difíciles entre tú y mi hijo. Y estoy segura de que, cuando Edward llegue a conocerte, se dará cuenta de que eres muy distinta a Tanya. Lo que pasa es que resulta difícil para él adaptarse a esta situación. Es un hombre de sentimientos muy profundos e intensos.

—Sí, ya entiendo —susurro Bella .Sintió un ligero mareo al tratar de digerir todo lo que Christina le contó. La señora le dio una palmadita en el hombro y por un momento Bella quiso contarle a. verdad. Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió y el momento de las confidencias se perdió Edward confirmaría sus sospechas respecto a Bella cuando se enterar de que ella lo engañó, de que lo hizo quedaren ridículo por segunda vez. Si ahora Edward la odiaba, ¿Qué pasará cuando supiera toda la verdad? Bella sintió terror. Tenía que huir, tenía que salir del país antes que Edward descubriera la verdad.

—Pero lo amo —susurró, ya a solas, pues Christina se había marchado—. ¿Cómo puedo amarlo cuando él me odia?

El cuarto silencioso no le dio respuesta y Bella se miró en el espejo y lloro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hello, hello!! Como estais? jejeje Bueno chicas ya todo bien, ahora mas contenta!! ^-_

_Les queria comentar algo que me dijo una señorita por alli! Y es que a lo mejor esta historia ya anda rodado por ahi, ahora no se si es que la "plagie" o me plagiaron! Solo les queria decir y pedir algo! Decir, que bueno si anda por ahi borrare esta y sube otra; y pedir que si la ven por favor me lo digan!... Mientras tanto seguire subiendo los cap! ^-^ Grax de ante mano y mil gracias a la chica q me lo dijo!! _

_Review Review Review wiiiiii!! _

_Besos_

_xoxoxxo_

**_100%Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_La historia no es, tampoco lo son los personajes!!_**

**Cap****ítulo 4**

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tenso. Los tres estaban sentados y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Bella no pudo comer gran cosa debido a que tenía un nudo en la garganta

—No estás a dieta, ¿verdad? —comentó Edward, enfadado—. Sé que ustedes las modelos hacen todo por mantenerse delgadas, pero si sigues así vas a desaparecer —miró con desaprobación el esbelto cuerpo de Bella

— ¡Edward! —se enfadó Christina al ver que la chica se ruborizaba

—Lo que pasa es que no tengo hambre —susurró Bella—. Pero la comida está deliciosa.

Y lo estaba. Emily era una excelente cocinera. Después de servir rebanadas de fruta bañadas con miel y vino, el ama de llaves les llevó un delicioso arroz con mariscos y pan de ajo. Después hubo ensalada, papas fritas y suculentas rebanadas de filete.

Al ver qué Emily sé ofendía por su falta de apetito, Bella hizo un esfuerzo y se sirvió un poco más de budín de miel, crema y nueces. Tomó un sorbo del vino tinto afrutado para poder pasar el bocado.

—Tomaremos el café en el jardín, por favor, Emily —indicó Christina, al terminar de cenar. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Edward y salió al jardín. Bella los siguió y vio cómo Edward ayudaba a Christina a sentarse y la cubría con una manta con ternura y amor. De pronto, Bella ya no pudo soportar la perspectiva de tener una velada de amable charla con sus anfitriones.

— ¿Le importaría que fuera a acostarme temprano? —Se dirigió a Christina—. Tengo dolor de cabeza —era cierto Lo sucedido ese día le había provocado jaqueca y mucho sueño.

—Claro que no —Christina la miró con preocupación, pero Edward la miró de modo amenazador.

—Entonces lo que necesitas es una buena taza de café. Y el aire fresco ayudará a despejarte la mente -era obvio que no le creía a Bella—. Mi hermana me dice que he estado descuidando mi deber de anfitrión —prosiguió-. Así que me sugirió que tú y yo fuéramos a conocer los alrededores mañana, si así lo deseas.

Bella gimió para sus adentros, aunque entendía que Christina quisiera ser amable con ella. ¿Cómo podía saber esa señora que la compañía de Edward era una tortura para Bella?

—Eso sería maravilloso —susurró y se sentó junto a Christina. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Edward, de que él tenía la camisa abierta y mostraba su poderoso y musculoso pecho.

Los tres charlaron durante una hora, hasta que Christina se puso de pie. Estaba muy cansada.

—No, no —objetó Christina cuando Bella anunció que también iría a dormirse—. Quédate a hablar más tiempo con Edward. Ustedes dos deben conocerse —sonrió al salir, ignorando el pánico de Bella.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana? - Edward se relajó cuando su hermana se fue, y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Aunque su expresión era neutral, Bella tuvo la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Lo que sea está bien.

—Qué sumisa —se mofó—. ¿Ya decidiste que vas a dejar de resistirte a mí?

Bella inhaló hondo antes de tartamudear:

—Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

— ¿Sólo amigos? -fue suspicaz; parecía que sospechaba que Bella intentaba burlarse de él.

—Solo amigos —la sinceridad de la voz de Bella fue tal que Edward se inclinó hacia adelante. La tomó de la babilla y la miró a los ojos

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que hablas en serio

—Así es —la joven asintió con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, un mechón de cabello le cayó en la cara y Edward la tomó entre los dedos.

—No hay muchas personas que tengan este color de pelo —susurró taciturno

—Mi madre lo tenía así —habló sin pensar. La magia de la cercanía de EDward la hizo olvidarla cautela—. Mi hermano también.

— ¿Tu hermano? —Respingó de inmediato—. Jacob no me dijo que tenías un hermano.

—Ya murió —susurró con dureza. Era la primera vez que hablaba de James con otra persona que no fuera su prima Nessie—. Murió cuando era un bebé.

—Lo siento. ¿Fue un accidente? —preguntó con suavidad y la miró con detenimiento.

—Sí. Mi madre murió con él. El tenía un año de edad.

— ¿Y tú?

—Siete años.

Se hizo el silencio. Sólo se escuchó el zumbido de un insecto.

—Eso debió ser muy duro para ti —era la primera vez que Edward hablaba con ternura al dirigirse a Bella .Eso casi deshizo la compostura de la chica, quien de pronto sintió deseos de echarse a llorar, como si fuera de nuevo una niña.

— ¿Se resintió tu padre tener que criarte solo? ¿Es por eso que no tienes una relación cercana con él?

Bella vaciló y se volvió fría y lógica.

— ¿Y bien? —Edward también se tomó duro y tajante.

—No quiero hablar del asunto —se alejó pero él la tomó del brazo con firmeza y suavidad al mismo tiempo.

—Esta vez no te irás, Nessie. Esta vez quiero que me contestes.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró con desesperación y él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque yo no te agrado como persona o porque no puedes hablar de esto con nadie?

La miró con tanta intensidad que sus ojos parecieron tener un brillo cautivador

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Bella decidió que la mejor defensa era el ataque para poder sobrevivir.

— ¿De mí? No estamos hablando de mí—se sorprendió.

—Bueno, pues tal vez sería bueno que lo hiciéramos —contestó, perdiendo toda cautela—. ¿Por qué eres tan hostil todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué eres así?

—Ya basta —se puso de pie con rapidez y se dirigió a la casa—. Te felicito —comentó al entrar en la sala—. Una vez más te has salido con la tuya. Esta conversación ha terminado.

A solas, en su habitación, Bella se acostó con rapidez. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Lo que sentía por Edward era amor? ¿Acaso el amor era lo que la dejaba desgarrada y desesperada como ahora?

—No puedo soportarlo —sollozó contra la almohada y empezó a llorar mientras la desolación se apoderaba de ella. No oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, una hora más tarde, puesto que se quedó dormida por el agotamiento. Tenía los brazos estirados a los lados de la cabeza, una lágrima solitaria todavía brillaba sobre sus pestañas.

Bella murmuró algo cuando Edward le enjugó la lágrima con suavidad. El suspiró después de mirarla durante largo rato. Después de una eternidad, salió del cuarto y Bella se sintió inquieta, hasta que de nuevo se apoderó de ella un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó al oír las campanadas dé una vieja iglesia. La casa estaba quieta y silenciosa. Alguien había abierto la puerta del balcón mientras ella dormía y ahora entraba por allí una refrescante brisa marina.

Ansió salir a disfrutar del aire matutino. Se puso unos pantalones blancos y un suéter grueso pues hacía un poco de frió. Se cepillo el cabello hasta hacerlo brillar como si fuera plata derretida y, sin hacer ruido, bajó por la escalera al jardín.

No vio a los perros por ninguna parte Bella se quedó en el jardín durante mucho tiempo, inhalando el aroma de ese país desconocido para ella, mientras los pájaros cantaban a coro en los árboles. El cielo adquirió los tonos rosados de la aurora El aire estaba perfumado con el olor del jazmín y del espliego; los hibiscos y los geranios daban una alegre nota de color al jardín.

En la distancia vio que unos botes regresaban al puerto Eran los pescadores que regresaban con la pesca de la noche, Bella los observó durante largo rato mientras sentía una rara opresión en el pecho.

—Qué tranquilidad, ¿verdad? —una lacónica y profunda voz la hizo alzar la vista. Edward había entrado al jardín por otra reja, a sus pies había dos canastas llenas de pescado—. Fue una noche muy afortunada.

— ¿Fuiste a pescar? —se asombró la chica. La ropa manchada de Edward y su piel mojada revelaban que él no fue tan sólo un espectador. Era la primera vez que Bella no lo veía con su ropa inmaculada, y le pareció aún más atractivo ahora... si tal cosa era posible. Los perros se acercaron ladrando. Edward chasqueó los dedos y todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende eso? —se burló de ella—. También como, duermo y hago otras cosas, como cualquier otro hombre normal —la miró con malicia.

Bella bajó la vista y se ruborizó.

—No me parece "normal" ser miembro de una flota de pescadores —se tensó.

—Lo es aquí —se rió—. ¿Cómo crees que los hombres mantienen a sus familias? El mar es un amigo y también un amo.

— ¿Tú eres dueño de un barco? —inquirió Bella al ver que Edward se echaba las canastas a cuestas y que su musculoso cuerpo se tensa al sentir ese peso.

—Soy dueño de la flotilla —explicó cortante. Al ver el asombro de la joven, añadió-Mi abuelo paterno construyó una fábrica procesadora en Koista hace muchos años. Fue una buena inversión, pues el negocio prosperó con rapidez. Cuando mi padre heredó el negocio, invirtió el dinero en muchas otras cosas. Parece ser que fue un astuto hombre de negocios—lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-—. La mayoría de las ganancias provienen ahora de otras áreas, pero las fábricas se mantienen a flote y son una digna fuente de trabajo para muchas personas. Eso es de vital importancia en una comunidad tan unida y pequeña como esta.

—Sí, supongo que sí —al parecer, la familia Cullen es más acaudalada de lo que pensé, se dijo Bella.

—No quiero que mis hijos olviden cuáles son sus raíces.

—Tus hijos —inquino Bella con el corazón palpitante Era como si ese hombre pudiera leerle la mente.

-Hablaba en sentido figurado-susurró con una sonrisa— Todavía no tengo hijos. A menos que tú quieras remediar eso —caminó por el jardín, doblado por el peso de las canastas—. Pídele a Emily que traiga café y pan, por favor. Tengo demasiada hambre como para bañarme primero. Si todavía no has desayunado, por favor acompáñame.

Se dirigió a un cuarto que estaba a un lado de la casa y adonde había unos enormes congeladores. Christina le había explicado a Bella la noche anterior que la mayoría de los víveres eran distribuidos trimestralmente y que ésos congeladores les permitían ser autosuficientes todos los días.

Para cuando Edward regresó, el desayuno ya lo esperaba. Mientras lo miraba tomar café y comer pan dulce, Bella pensó que podían haber sido una pareja normal de recién casados que compartían unos momentos juntos antes de iniciar las actividades del día. El calor aumentaba poco a poco. En la lejanía, las diminutas casas empezaban a ser visibles y el sol se alzaba en el cielo como una bola de fuego. Una suave brisa alborotó el cabello de Bella, haciéndolo brillar. La chica suspiró.

—Creo que te hubiera sentado bien pescar esta noche —comentó Edward—. No hay nada como pasarla noche eh el mar para aclararse la mente.

—No creo que ese tipo particular de perfume sea para mí —protestó Bella y frunció la nariz al señalar las manchas de tierra y sangre en la camisa de Edward

.

—Touché —sonrió—. Has sido muy paciente conmigo. Me voy a ir para no molestarte más con mi olor y para que disfrutes de una última taza de café en paz. ¿Puedes estar lista en una hora? —se levantó y estiró el cuerpo.

Esa invitación la sorprendió, aunque Bella había esperado que él le repitiera el ofrecimiento de la noche anterior. Lo miró con seriedad y preocupación.

—Te prometo ser bueno - se burló Edward—. Desilusionaremos a Christina si no damos un paseo. Ella opina que estoy descuidando tu educación acerca de Grecia —parecía estar fastidiado por todo el asunto.

-Gracias, en una hora estaré lista —se sintió humillada. Era obvio que Edward no quería estar con ella. ¿Y quién podía culpado por ello?, pensó Bella con tristeza.

—Alégrate -fue cortante—. Jacob llegará pronto, de eso estoy seguro. Entonces, él cumplirá todas las órdenes que le impartas.

—No quiero impartir ninguna orden —susurró temblorosa.

— ¿Estás segura? —La miró con detenimiento—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar con mi sobrino ahora que has visto dónde vive él y cuáles son tus posibilidades para el futuro ?—añadió insultante

Bella alzó la cabeza con orgullo y rabia

—Muy segura —habló con desprecio—. Sin importar lo que pienses de mí, te aseguro que no soy una cazafortunas. La fortuna de JAcob no cambiará la forma en que considero la situación.

Edward no podía dudar de la sinceridad de ella.

— ¿Y cómo consideras la situación?

Bella sintió que su respuesta era de mucha importancia. Hubo un ligero énfasis en las palabras de Edward que ella no logró entender.

—Yo no aceptaría a Jacob aunque él fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra —fue honesta—. Lo siento —añadió al verlo respingar por la dureza de lo que decía—, pero tú me lo preguntaste.

—Es cierto.

De pronto, justo cuando Bella supuso que él se enfadaría, Edward la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos. Bella sintió que su corazón se derretía al ver esa mirada...

—Parece que te debo una disculpa —comentó Edward y, por el asombro, Bella se quedó boquiabierta—. Christina me dijo muchas cosas muy ciertas anoche —añadió él. Parecía un estudiante que acabara de ser regañado por su maestra favorita. Ese aspecto nuevo de su personalidad fue increíblemente seductor para Bella, quien sólo pudo decir:

-¡Oh..,!

—Creo que he dejado que las circunstancias del pasado maticen mi juicio en ciertas cosas —se tensó—. Anoche tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y he llegado a la conclusión de que tú y Jacob deben resolver sus diferencias sin que nadie más interfiera entre ustedes. Jacob ya no es un niño y yo estoy seguro de que hubo muchas equivocaciones y errores que cometieron los dos —parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía...

De pronto, Bella supo que debía decirle la verdad, que, si perdía esa oportunidad, nunca más hallaría el valor para hacerlo.

—Edward...

—Sin embargo —la interrumpió al alzar la mano—, no quiero que Christina se preocupe, así que quiero que tú y Jacob vivan durante unos cuantos días como amigos, en esta casa, cuando él llegue. Yo hablaré con Jacob y veré qué puedo hacer —apretó la mandíbula—. Claro que eso no será fácil para él, como ya te lo podrás imaginar. Eres una mujer muy hermosa —la miró con calidez y la hizo sonrojarse.

Bella lo miró con fijeza y ya no pudo decir nada más. No podía decírselo en ese momento, no soportaría que la calidez de los ojos de Edward fuera sustituida por una cínica frialdad cuando él supiera la verdad.

Edward se fue sin decir nada más. Bella lo vio alejarse. De nuevo, todo estaba de cabeza para ella, sentía que sólo ellos dos existían en todo el planeta y que nada más tenía importancia.

Más tarde, después de de pasar unos cuantos minutos con Christina, quien estaba más descansada y animada, Bella bajó a encontrarse con Edward. Estaba vestida con ropa más fresca, y muy contenta al pensar que pasaría todo el día con él.

Edward la esperaba sentado cuando Bella entró en la sala. Al acercase, se dio cuenta, de que estaba dormido y respiraba de manera regular. Estaba en uno de los sofás y tenía pequeñas arrugas de cansancio alrededor de la boca y los ojos.

Bella se acercó sin hacer ruido, incapaz de resistirse a la oportunidad de verlo dormir.

La camisa azul y los jeans que vestía le daban un aspecto más juvenil que sus trajes formales. En reposo, Edward ya no estaba alerta ni parecía arrogante, sino que su rostro estaba relajado y tenía una expresión amable.

Conmovida, Bella pensó que esa debía ser la apariencia de él al despertar por las mañanas.

Impulsada por un ansia irresistible, le rozó los labios con los suyos y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente. Edward abrió los ojos, adormilado, y durante largos rato permanecieron inmóviles bebiéndose con la mirada. Edward gimió y la abrazó, de modo que Bella se apoyó contra su pecho .El beso fue muy dulce .Los labios firmes de Edward exploraron la boca temblorosa de la joven hasta que ella empezó a estremecerse de deseo, perdiendo toda capacidad de razonamiento.

—Sabes a miel —susurró él. Sus caricias urgentes aumentaban el calor del cuerpo de Bella

La excitación de Edward le provocó a la joven una cálida sensación de satisfacción en el vientre al saber que él no podía ocultar el ansia que tenía de ella.

—Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo? — Edward se sentó y la apartó con tanta fuerza que Bella palideció mucho— linda —susurró con ternura al verla tensarse—, no pongas esa cara...

— ¿Edward? —susurró contra su pecho.

El la apartó con cuidado y de nuevo se puso serio.

—Ya es hora de irnos—susurró- Ve a ver si Emily ya tiene lista la canasta para nuestro día de campo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? —susurró Bella.

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello al contestar:

—No hiciste nada mal. Lo hiciste todo demasiado bien —la miró, tenso—. Vamos a dejar todo en suspenso por ahora. Tienes que ver a Jacob y eso será muy pronto. Luego retornaremos todo a partir de entonces.

— ¿Todo? —lo miró, sin darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por él se reflejaban en sus ojos.

El la observó con detenimiento y la esperanza luchó contra la tenaz suspicacia.

—Cuando me miras con tus grandes ojos chocolates llenos de promesas, podrías convencerme de que el blanco es negro en realidad —sacudió la cabeza— ¿.por qué no te quedas con Jacob y simplificas las cosas? Yo no necesito nada de esto.

Edward se puso de pie, sombrío.

—Ve con Rosa, por favor.

— Pero…

-Vete-la tomó de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie, y Bella lo obedeció.

Cuando Edward se reunió con ella unos minutos después en la inmaculada y soleada cocina, parecía que no había sucedido nada. El le dio las gracias a Emily por la canasta, y cargó ésta mientras le decía a Bella que lo siguiera. Salieron por una puerta lateral que llevaba al patio de la villa.

Unas cocheras pintadas de blanco contenían varios autos. Bella reconoció el Volvo plateado del aeropuerto, vio un Mercedes negro y dos autos deportivos más pequeños.

— ¿Todos estos autos son tuyos?—inquirió con asombro mientras Edward se dirigía a una Land Rover que estaba estacionada allí cerca.

—No todos —explicó-. Christina usa el Mercedes y el MG amarillo es el orgullo y la alegría de Jacob. No puedo creer que no te haya contado nada de su auto.

—No, que yo recuerde —contestó con cautela e hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse insondable.

—Sorprendente. Tal vez, no tuvieron tiempo de hablar de autos —era un comentario insultante y Bella lo miró con aprensión. De nuevo, Edward erigía una barrera entre los dos.

La ayudó a sentarse en la camioneta cuyo interior estaba cubierto de toallas blancas.

—Durante el día hace macho calor, así que necesitarás la protección de estas toallas —explicó.

Bella entendió pronto por qué escogió la Land Rover para la excursión de ese día. Era el vehículo perfecto para la rocosa carretera costera por la cual viajaban. Edward se convirtió en un amable compañero que le mostró los distintos aspectos de su tierra natal. Visitaron las ruinas de un antiguo templo y Bella trató de visualizar la vida de una civilización antigua hasta que Edward la hizo volver al presente. Le mostró a Bella pequeñas iglesias, bien conservadas y llenas de flores naturales, molinos de viento, barrancos escarpados y pequeños callejones donde unas mujeres viejas vestidas de negro vendían canastas y bordados en la entrada de sus casas.

Al mediodía, Edward estacionó la Land Rover en un pueblo y caminó con Bella por estrechas callejuelas. Después, fueron a comer en una taberna un poco de queso canea con pan de ajo y vino tinto seco

—Kokkino —explicó Edward y la hizo repetir la palabra varias veces hasta que Bella la pronunció correctamente. Se rió mientras ella lo lograba y la joven de pronto ansió tomarlo de la mano y mostrarle al resto del mundo que eran pareja. Sin embargo la timidez la contuvo.

Por la tarde, cansados y acalorados, llegaron a la playa desierta. Se trataba de una pequeña bahía que no era visible desde la carretera

—Quería mostrarte este lugar —comentó Edward—. Es unos de mis sitios favoritos.

Bella lo miró con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

—Es muy hermoso —fue cálida—. Creo que no hay muchos lugares como este en el mundo.

—Yo sólo he traído a otra persona a este lugar -comentó al sacar las provisiones de la camioneta—. Pocos saben de su existencia, así que no vamos a ser molestados.

Bella sintió una punzada de angustia al imaginar a Edward, más joven, a solas con su primer amor en ese lugar paradisíaco.

"Por favor, que no haya sido ella esa persona", suplicó en silencio. "No me importa que haya sido otra mujer, mas no ella".

Entraron a la bahía por una brecha en el acantilado. Quedaron rodeados por las rocas suavizadas por años de agua turbulenta La arena suave y blanca y el mar azul creaban una imagen de isla desierta y Ría casi pudo creer que sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo

— ¿Estás lista para nadar? -la profunda voz de Edward la sacó de su ensimismamiento y Bella dejó de contemplar el horizonte.

—Oh —se desilusionó- No preparé mi traje de baño.

—Escoge uno de estos, si insistes en ponerte uno — Edward le arrojó a los pies un puñado de bikinis minúsculos—. Jacob tiene la costumbre de ir al mar con mucha gente y es mejor estar preparado.

-¿En dónde está el tuyo?—inquirió ingenua. Al ver que él la miraba con diversión, Bella se arrodilló en la arena y empezó a revisarlos bikinis como si de eso dependiera su vida. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que Edward ya se aceraba a la orilla del mar, su camisa azul y sus zapatos deportivos ya estaban en la arena. Bella se quedó hipnotizada mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los arrojaba junto con los demás. Se quitó los calzoncillos exponiendo todo su cuerpo musculoso a la mirada fascinada de Bella. Edward se volvió y le sonrió y la chica bajó la vista con rapidez, ruborizada "Lo hace deliberadamente", pensó con resentimiento, "solo está tratando de escanda1izarme". Pues lo ha logrado, susurró una vocecita interna cuya sinceridad era incontenible.

Bella le dio la espalda a Edward, y escogió el bikini que la cubría más.

Se puso una enorme toalla sobre los hombros y se cambió sin ser vista. El pequeño bikini apenas la cubría

-¡Oh, no importa!-se desesperó Bella .Se sentía casi desnuda al quitarse la toalla de encima—. Este es el mejor de todos y él no podrá culparme si no es muy modesto

Edward ya estaba nadando cuando ella se acercó al agua. Bella casi se desmayó cuando él la miró con mucha aprobación.

—Vaya, creo que nadie ha tenido una apariencia más deliciosa que tú con ese bikini —susurró y sus ojos brillaron de deseo.

Bella se metió en el agua, deleitándose al sentir la sedosa frescura en su cuerpo acalorado y pegajoso. Se sumió bajo las olas y emergió junto a Edward, quien le sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien?

Bella asintió. Estaba impresionada por la blancura de los dientes de Edward, que contrastaba con su rostro moreno.

Volvió a sumirse hacia ese mundo marino lleno de plantas y peces exóticos. La luz del sol hacía brillar la superficie del mar como si fuera un manto de diamantes. Cuando ella salió a tomar aire Edward volvió a acercarse a Bella.

—Vaya, pareces una sirena.

La joven se sintió muy satisfecha con el halago y sonrió, radiante.

—Pero ten cuidado —susurró Edward—, un hombre time un límite para lo que puede soportar y yo he estado muy tenso durante todo el día.

Bella no entendió lo que él quiso decir, aunque ya no le importó. Volvió a sumergirse. Flotó y nadó todo lo que quiso, hasta sentirse deliciosamente cansada.

"Creo que nunca volveré a ser tan feliz como lo soy este día", pensó somnolienta. Estaba flotando sobre la espalda y miró el cielo azul Ese pensamiento un poco, pues de pronto el futuro le pareció incierto y hostil.

La primera punzada de intenso dolor que le atravesó la pierna derecha la sorprendió Bella jadeó de miedo y al los brazos mientras se hundía en el mar y tragaba la amarga agua salada

Desesperada, trató de salir a la superficie y logró gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes que el dolor la hiciera encoger el cuerpo y hundirse de nuevo hacia la profundidad azul del mar El pánico la invadió de inmediato.

Trató de respirar y otra vez y el agua salada invadió quemándole la nariz y llenando sus oídos de un zumbido mortal .Se estaba ahogando. En los breves segundos que pasaron antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, Bella invocó a su madre, ansiando que esta la protegiera desde el cielo. No quería morir, no ahora, no de esa manera. Todo se cubrió de un manto negro y un ruido ensordecedor le hizo palpitar los tímpanos. Una fuerza irresistible la hundió más y más, mientras el dolor seguía presente, constante y agudo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o

_Hola mis chicas!!! Como estan??!! Bueno, les explico que ayer queria subir el cap! Pero ¿que paso? Pues q a la atolondrada de mi madre, se le olvido pagar el internet! Tonces me dice que la acompañe y me hizo pasear por todas parte!! Pero aqui estoy, super apurada, q mi tia y mi hermana me vienen a buscar!! Las kiero chicas!!_

_AHhhh por poco se me olvida! Por alli ya viene Jacob y una sorpresita mas!! jejeje_

_xoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la trama_**

**Cap****ítulo 5**

Cuando Bella fue consciente de los fuertes brazos que tiraban de ella hacia arriba, empezó a forcejear. Inhaló con frenesí, tosió y escupió el agua mientras sentía que algo le quemaba el pecho y los pulmones. De nuevo, el dolor la hizo encoger las dos piernas. El pánico la volvía incoherente.

Edward trató de abrazarla durante unos momentos y luego le dio una fuerte bofetada.

—Tranquilízate, ya te tengo —habló con calma— Relaja el cuerpo y yo apoyaré tu peso. De lo contrario nos ahogarás a los dos.

Bella sollozó de miedo y se aferró al cuello de Edward, quien siguió murmurando cosas tranquilizantes. Bella todavía temblaba de miedo y tosía sin poder contenerse; pero ya la sensación de horror disminuía.

—Buena chica —susurró Edward y empezó a nadar hacia la playa—. Estás a salvo y estás haciendo las cosas muy bien —siguió hablando para calmarla mientras su poderoso cuerpo avanzaba por el agua sin dificultad, llevando a Bella hacia la seguridad de la tierra firme.

Una vez que llegaron a la playa, edward la alzó en brazos y miró con preocupación su rostro blanco como la cera y sus labios pálidos. Bella volvió a hacer una mueca al sentir otra punzada de dolor en las piernas.

— ¿Fue un calambre?

Bella asintió y Edward la llevó con rapidez hacia donde estaban las toallas. La depositó con cuidado sobre ellas y la cubrió. Se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a darle masaje en las piernas con vigor. Cuando sus tensos músculos comenzaron a relajarse, Bella empezó a llorar de manera incontrolable mientras echaba agua por la nariz y la boca.

—Está bien, pequeña, llora — Edward la abrazó. El tembló un poco, ahora que el peligro había pasado, y la meció con cariño como si ella fuera una niña. Le susurró palabras tiernas en griego sobre el cabello mojado. Bella no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero pronto los sollozos empezaron a espaciarse, y se avergonzó de sí misma y del fornido cuerpo desnudo de Edward que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Bella tenía la mejilla apoyada contra el amplio pecho de Edward y sentía que su vello oscuro le rozaba la piel. Dejó de aferrarse a su cuello con tanta tuerza y sintió que él se estremecía. Edward la cobijó con las toallas otra vez. Estaba muy tenso y rodó, alejándose de Bella, para acostarse sobre el estómago.

— ¿Ya estás mejor ahora? —su profunda voz tembló un poco.

Bella asintió con timidez, pues vio la prueba de la excitación de Edward cuando éste se apartó de ella. Estaba muy conmovida por su belleza masculina.

—Creo que será una buena idea buscar el equivalente de una ducha de agua fría —comentó Edward. Con rapidez y gracia animal, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el mar para lanzarse al agua.

Bella se acostó sobre las toallas. Sus piernas ya estaban menos adoloridas y sol de la tarde la calentó, reconfortando su cuerpo letárgico. Incapaz de moverse, se entregó a la terapia de los rayos solares.

Despertó cuando Edward se acostó a su lado. De nuevo estaba vestido con sus jeans y su camisa, aunque tenía los pies descalzos.

—Vamos, jovencita descarada ponte algo de ropa —bromeó-. No sé si tú también lo estés, pero yo me muero de hambre

Bella se puso su falda y su blusa debajo de una toalla y se quitó el bikini mojado con dificultad. Era muy consciente de los movimientos de Edward mientras éste abría la canasta y servía dos copas de vino.

—Bebe esto. Parece que lo necesitas —comentó al acercarse. De pronto, la hizo darse cuenta de que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el cabello alborotado. El suavizó la expresión al darle una copa de vino, mirando cómo trataba ella de acomodarse el cabello—. No quise abochornarte, estás tan hermosa como siempre —susurró con increíble ternura.

—No te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida —lo miró con ojos enormes y solemnes—. Me habría ahogado de no ser porque tú me salvaste.

—No pienses más en eso, no fue nada —murmuró y le acarició el brazo varias veces—. Mi pasatiempo es rescatar a las damiselas en peligro. Sólo quiero que me prometas que no volverás a nadar sola en el mar nunca más —añadió serio—. Lo que pasó una vez puede volver a suceder.

Bella asintió y bebió su copa de vino con avidez. Se moría de sed.

—Con calma —protestó Edward—. De haber sabido que te ibas a beber la mitad del océano, habría traído unos refrescos también. Será mejor que comas. Apenas si puedo lidiar contigo cuando estás sobria. Y ebria... —alzó las cejas de modo elocuente.

Emily les había preparado un banquete y Bella descubrió que se moría de hambre. Había camarones con salsa, varias rebanadas de carnes frías, pastelitos y ensaladas, pan dé ajo, dos cremas de verdura y varios quesos distintos. Dé postre, había una gran variedad de fruta pelada y rebanada. Bella nunca había tenido un día de campo como ese en toda la vida. Todo estaba fresco. Comieron en silencio hasta dejar solo los platos sucios y vacíos.

—Estuvo exquisito —susurró Bella, limpiándose un poco de crema de la boca con una servilleta. Ya se sentía mucho mejor— ¿Siempre comes así? -.

—Claro —se mostró arrogante, como si esperara que ella lo criticara—. Trabajo mucho, así que quiero tener lo mejor.

—Bueno, pues lo tienes —susurró, pensando que Edward podía ser muy susceptible a veces.

—En algunos sentidos —volvió a llenarle la copa de vino y Bella notó que Edward tenía mucho cuidado de no volver a tocarla.

Lo vio acostarse sobre las toallas y cerrar los ojos. Era obvio que él controlaba muy bien sus emociones, ¿por qué ella no podía imitarlo? Lo miró, relajado, y recordó la apariencia de su cuerpo musculoso bajo la luz del sol. Bella se emocionó antes de regañarse y empezar a guardar todo en la canasta. Luego, se dirigió a la orilla del mar. El sol ya se estaba poniendo a lo lejos

-La tierra de los dioses —comentó Edward y la sobresaltó, pues Bella no lo oyó acercarse. El le puso una colcha en los hombros, pues ya soplaba una brisa muy fresca. El mar tenía un brillo mágico y parecía estar reflejando el fuego en el cielo. Un pájaro voló por los aires y lanzó un grito ronco—. Está buscando a su pareja.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bella se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron

—Reconozco a un alma afín a la mía —la miró con fijeza durante un largo rato— ¿Lista para irnos? —inquirió y Bella se desilusionó, como si no hubiera sucedido algo que ansiaba.

—Supongo que sí. Ha sido un día maravilloso.

Se disponía a alejarse, pero Edward la tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que acostarte con ellos?

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cuántos hombres hubo? ¿Tres, cuatro? —Inquirió duro—. ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar? ¿Cómo puede alguien, con tu apariencia de fragilidad e inocencia, comportarse como tú?

- —Por favor, Edward —susurró y se apartó de él con miedo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —La miró con detenimiento, como si en su interior se librara una difícil lucha—. ¿Cómo puedo creer lo que tus ojos y tu cuerpo me dicen? Hiciste sentir a Jacob que él era el único hombre sobre la tierra para ti. ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es un astuto juego de tu parte?

—Me estás lastimando —trató de liberarse, pero él le apretó más el brazo.

—Me gustaría abrirte la cabeza y saber lo que piensas —la sacudió un poco—. Parece que dos personas diferentes viven en tu mismo cuerpo.- Eres tan pura y tímida y luego, un momento después... -sus ojos relampaguearon—. ¿Cómo sé cuál de esas personalidades es la verdadera? - Bella bajó la cabeza y su cabello platinado le oculto el rostro.

—No entiendes lo que pasa —susurró con voz temblores y Edward volvió a sacudirla.

—Entonces, ayúdame a entender. Dime qué te ha hecho ser así. Explícame cómo puedes hacerle olvidar a un hombre que no es el primero y tampoco el último. Háblame, convénceme —suplicó.

—No aquí, no de esta manera — Bella no pudo contarle la verdad. Necesitaba tener el apoyo de Christina para que ella la ayudara a ventilar la rabia que seguramente invadiría a Edward cuando se enterará de que había sido engañado por Bella.

Edward exhaló con lentitud, exasperado. Soltó a la joven y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy loco —susurró, casi para sí mismo—. Arriesgarme a pasar dos veces por el mismo tormento

Bella intuyó que estaba enfadado con ella, con él o con los dos.

Edward la encaró de nuevo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—No sé si debo sacarte de mi mente de la manera acostumbrada o si Jacob puede ayudarme a resolver el enigma que representas...

Bella lo miró con fijeza. Temía desatar la furia de Edward.

—En la villa dijiste que...

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué dije en la villa?- preguntó con su habitual cinismo.

—Dijiste que esperaríamos a que Jacob regresara. Que entonces se resolverían muchas cosas.

—No sé si quiero que se resuelven las cosas —se sonrojó—.Por primera vez en mi vida, no se que es lo que quiero. O tal vez sí lo sé, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Al demonio con todo-se alejó después de mirarla con detenimiento.

El trayecto de regreso a la villa fue muy silencioso. Edward condujo con furia y rapidez, controlando el vehículo con facilidad. Bella ansió poder regresar en el tiempo a esa primera mañana en su apartamento y poder empezar todo de nuevo.

La noche cayó con rapidez. Cuando se acercaron a la villa, vieron que todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas.

—Oh, no, no quiero invitados esta noche —masculló Edward mientras se estaciona con un chirrido de llantas frente a la casa. Cuando apago el motor la puerta principal se abrió y dos personas tomadas de la mano se dirigieron a la camioneta.

— ¡Nessie! —exclamó Bella mientras Edward veía a su sobrino.

Edward miró a Bella con preocupación antes de concentrarse en la pareja. Sus voces emocionadas se unieron a los ladridos de los perros. Bella vio que Christina estaba de pie en el umbral de la casa, apoyada en un bastón, y que parecía haber envejecido diez años desde esa mañana.

Bella recordaría la hora siguiente durante toda la vida. Al principio, Jacob y Nessie no se percataron de la furia de Edward, pues no dejaban de reír y de tratar de explicar lo sucedido. Bella quería gritar de frustración y era muy consciente de que Edward no le quitaba la vista de encima. Bella se sentó junto a Christina en el sofá; se sentía como una prisionera que esperaba la hora de su ejecución. Sin embargo incluso Nessie tuvo que guardar silencio y entonces el cuarto fue invadido por una quietud tal que hasta los perros dejaron de ladrar por la aprensión.

— ¡Eres una embustera!—explotó Edward y todos se pusieron de pie, menos Bella. Edward parecía un demonio, sus ojos estaban oscuros por la rabia. Se acercó a Bella con las manos formando puños—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? —Rugió-Desde el primer momento, hasta ahora, sólo ha habido mentiras de tu parte.

—Lo lamento —susurró Bella, aterrada. No se atrevió a alzar la cabeza y sintió que Christina se interponía entre ella y Edward para protegerla.

— ¡Un engaño semejante y dices que lo lamentas! —exclamó Edward. Siguió una serie de acusaciones amargas y duras que parecían no tener fin. Edward ya no hablaba en inglés sino en griego, pero nadie podía interpretar mal su enfado ni sus motivos— Nunca he tenido que pedirle a ninguno de mis huéspedes que se marche, pero tú te irás cuando haya un vuelo disponible —declaró por fin con una frialdad intensa

Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver el odio de Edward, se quedó helada. ¿Por qué no le contó la verdad antes? ¿Por qué fue tan cobarde? Descubrirlo todo enfrente de la familia había intensificado la mala impresión que recibió Edward nada habría podido ser peor que lo que acababa de suceder.

Edward la miró con desprecio antes de dirigirse a Jacob, quien rodeaba a Nessie con un brazo. Los dos estaban pálidos y horrorizados.

—Los quiero ver a ustedes dos en mi estudio mañana a las nueve en punto.-tenía los dientes tienen que dar muchas explicaciones y espero qué sean convincentes.

Cuando salió de la habitación, con semblante duro como el granito, Christina sollozó y siguió llorando.

A solas en su dormitorio, Bella se sentó en la cama y miró con tristeza su imagen en el espejo. El dolor que la embargaba ahora equivalía al tormento que la invadió hacía tantos años cuando un amable policía le dio que toda su familia había muerto. Recordó lo cuestionó y cuestionó hasta que hacerlo confesar que sus padres y su hermano murieron al ser arrollados por un conductor ebrio. Bella juro entonces que no volvería a querer a nadie más como a su familia, que nunca le daría a nadie la oportunidad de hacerla sufrir como sufrió entonces. Y lo logró, teniendo una vida solitaria, hasta que un desconocido fuerte y moreno irrumpió en su vida y derribó todas sus defensas.

—Lo odio —dijo al espejo—. -De veras lo odio —mas no valía la engañarse a sí misma. Bella amaba a Edward con todo su corazón y ahora tendría que retomar su solitaria vida. Y no sabía como podría hacerlo después de lo sucedido.

Se estremeció. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y se puso a temblar. Ya no se podía ver en el espejo. Fue invadida por las recriminaciones hasta que, por fin, agotada y vacía, se acostó en la cama y trató de dormir, desprovista ya de toda su energía.

—Bella… Bella, abre la puerta. –

Bella despertó al oír la voz insistente de Nessie. Descubrió con asombro que ya era de mañana; Se estremeció al recordar el cataclismo de la noche anterior. Cansada, fue a abrir la puerta que, sin darse cuenta, había cerrado con llave.

Nessie estaba afuera y sostenía una bandeja en la que había café caliente y pan con mermelada.

—Qué mala apariencia tienes -declaró Nessie al ver a Bella y entrar en la habitación, Bella se deprimió al ver que en la bandeja había dos tazas. Era obvio que había llegado el momento de las confidencias y Bella no se sentía con el ánimo de contestar las preguntas que Nessie sin duda haría. El tacto y la diplomacia nunca fueron cualidades de su prima.

-¿Qué rayos ha estado sucediendo?-—inquirió Nessie de inmediato — Jacob nunca vio a su tío tan enfadado. Parece que tú lo has afectado sobremanera.

—Basta, Nessie —Bella se molestó con el comentario. De seguro, aun su prima, nada delicada, podía darse cuenta de que el problema no se debía sólo a un mal entendido.

Nessie la, miró con detenimiento y se tornó seria.

—Oh, no, Bella, no te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? —se preocupó—. No tú; la doncella de hielo.

—Dije basta.

Nessie no hizo caso.

—Pues sí que te buscaste un hombre difícil para ser un principiante, Bella. ¡Edward come mujeres en el desayuno! —exclamó escandalizada—. Jacob dice que las chicas lo acosan, que él siempre…

—Si dices una palabra más, Nessie, te golpearé —habló en serio y Nessie se dio cuenta dé que su prima estaba muy cambiada—. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que lo que dices puede, herir a la gente, y mucho? —Se enfadó Bella—. ¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de decir lo que quieras a quien quieras? —estaba furiosa—Estoy metida en este lío por tu culpa, así que, si lo único que puedes ofrecerme son burlas y chismes, mejor déjame en paz.

—No no... —empezó a decir Nessie, pero Bella aún no terminaba...

—En los últimos días me han preguntado cosas que no conozco y me han acusado de cosas en las que no quiero ni pensar siquiera. Edward ha cuestionado mi moral desde el momento en que nos conocimos y con tu ayuda he confirmado la baja opinión que él tiene del sexo femenino.

- No te pedí que fingieras se yo-se enfuruñó Nessie...

—No te preocupes. A partir de ahora estás sola —afirmó Bella, quien olvidó lo egoísta que podía ser su prima

—Por favor, Bella, no discutas conmigo. —susurró Nessie con uno de sus rápidos cambios de humor- Lamento mucho todos los problemas que he causado, y te quiero mucho, de veras Yo sé que lo hiciste todo por mí y te estoy muy agradecida, en serio

Bella no pudo resistirse a su prima. Nessie y su tío eran la única familia que le quedaba y les debía mucho a los dos.

Al verla flaquear, Nessie tomó a Bella de la mano y la llevó al balcón.

-Vamos a sentarnos y te lo explicaré todo mientras comemos—sugirió— Voy a necesitar comer algo antes de enfrentarme a Edward esta mañana.

Bella inhaló el aire de la mañana. Era muy temprano todavía y el aire olía a pan fresco, pues Emily preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. Al oler el aroma de café recién hecho, Bella se animó un poco. Hizo todo por proteger a Nessie. Seguramente Edward llegaría a entender eso y tal vez comprendería a Bella, aun si no podía perdonarla. Además, Bella ya no podía hacer nada más ahora. Ya no iba a fingir ni mentir y Edward debía dar el siguiente paso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Jacob? —le preguntó a Nessie mientras se ajustaba la bata, pues aún hacía un poco de frío.

—Años —contestó Nessie y luego rió, avergonzada—. Bueno, cuatro meses es mucho tiempo para mí. Ya sabes cómo soy.

—Y vaya que lo sé —Bella alzó las cejas, tensa.

—Jacob fue a Londres para hacer unos negocios a nombre de Edward —prosiguió Nessie . Bella se sirvió café— Yo pensé que era diferente a los demás, desde el principio De veras —añadió al ver la mirada incrédula de Bella.

-Bueno, si eso pensaste, ¿por qué hubo tantos problemas? —Se enfadó Bella— ¿Ya volviste con él?

Por primera vez, Nessie no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Se puso de pie con gracia y se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón para mirar el jardín.

—No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir —susurró, desafiante. Ría se deprimió. ¿De qué se trataba ahora el lío?

—Estoy esperando un hijo de Jacob.

Bella no esperó escuchar es .y profirió una exclamación de horror. Nessie se volvió, como una tigresa, y la encaró.

—Por favor, no me vayas a regañar Jacob y yo ya tenemos bastantes preocupaciones, pues tendremos que anunciárselo al dueño de esta casa, como para que tú también me sermonees

Bella trató de digerir esas palabras .Estaba muy escandalizada, aunque sabia que eso era algo de esperarse por parte de Nessie

—No quisimos que eso sucediera -susurro triste— Tengo algo experiencia y debí tener más cuidado. Jacob es tan inocente.

—Era —señaló Bella, seca.

—Pero él es distinto a los demás —se sinceró Nessie—. Con él, no me detuve a pensar las consecuencias. El podía hacerme sentir… no sé, algo fantástico.

Bella se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía condenar a Nessie cuando  
Edward sólo tenía que rozarla para que ella se olvidara del resto del mundo? Y si Edward la hubiera amado, como Jacob amaba a Nessie, ¿acaso Bella habría podido poner un freno a la relación?

— ¿Por qué desapareciste? —inquirió Bella con desesperación.

—Ya sé que eso fue algo muy tonto. —Volvió a apoyarse contra la barandilla—. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, creo que me volví loca durante un par de semanas. No podía enfrentarme a semejante responsabilidad. Sentí que Jacob me había presionado para que nos comprometiéramos, aunque pensé que podía deshacer ese compromiso si yo quería. Pero un bebé... —dijo temblorosa—. Tuve que huir y tomar una decisión antes de decirle nada a nadie, incluyendo a Jacob.

— ¿Quieres decir que no le contaste que estabas embarazada? —inquirió atónita.

—No —-confesó Nessie—. Sólo le dije que todo había terminado entre los dos y me desaparecí. Una de mis amigas trabajó por mí en la agencia y yo empecé a pensar las cosas. Una vez que decidí que tendría al bebé, supe que tenía que decírselo a Jacob. Lo llamé por teléfono y él regresó a Inglaterra de inmediato —sonrió-—. Estaba tan contento y emocionado que no pude creerlo. Lo amo, Bella.

— ¿De veras? -se enfadó—. ¿Estás segura, Nessie? No puedes jugar con la gente como lo has hecho toda la vida. En unos cuantos meses, ya no tendrás que preocuparte sólo por ti y por Jacob, sino también por una personita que dependerá de ti para todo. Si no amas lo suficiente a Jacob como para comprometerte toda la vida, ni todo el dinero del mundo compensará el hecho de criara un niño en un hogar infeliz. Sería mejor entonces que lo dieras en adopción o que no te casaras. Tienes que estar segura.

—Lo estoy —se ruborizó mucho.

—Bueno, en ese caso, tú y Jacob tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande en su relación. Esta cultura te parecerá muy distinta de la nuestra y Jacob no debe de estar acostumbrado al modo de vida de los ingleses. Ambos tendrán que adaptarse.

—Qué sabias palabras —comentó una profunda y fría voz. Las dos chicas se volvieron y vieron entrar a Edward. De pronto, el pequeño balcón pareció encogerse cuando Edward se sentó con ellas. Su camisa estaba abierta y su cabello estaba mojado todavía por el baño de la mañana. Era el epítome de una fría amenaza.

—Supongo que estás alentando a tu prima a permanecer aquí, ¿verdad? —entrecerró los ojos y Bella se sobresalió. El era distante y cruel, muy diferente al compañero del día anterior.

—En absoluto —lo encaró, sin saber que, con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y sin maquillaje, tenía un aspecto etéreo.

—Eso me pareció a mí—la miró con dureza.

—Bueno, si escuchas la conversación de otras personas, es imposible que te enteres de todos los detalles —lo desafió. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Nessie se tornaba aprensiva.

— ¿De veras? —él fue cortante y se levantó del asiento, sin dejar de mirar a Bella—. Creo que es muy irónico de tu parte tratar de darme una lección de moral.

Edward se volvió hacia Nessie.

—Baja ahora mismo —ordenó con arrogancia—.Jacob ya está esperándome en el estudio. Reúnete allí con él.

Nessie se fue sin mirar a Bella, embargada por un inmenso alivio.

—En cuanto a ti —susurró él—, esperarás aquí mi regreso. Esta vez, mi querida Bella, vamos a tener una sesión de preguntas y respuestas que ni siquiera los mismos dioses se atreverán á interrumpir.

Bella lo miró con fijeza. No podía oponerse a Edward, La noche anterior, antes de dormir se preguntó si él la enviaría a Inglaterra sin siquiera verla de nuevo, y al pensar en eso se sintió desesperada. Edward se dispuso a irse pero, antes, se detuvo y acarició con suavidad las ojeras de Bella.

—Estás metida en un lío, debido a tu engaño —habló con fría burla, aunque la tocó con increíble suavidad.

Después de lavarse el cabello y darse un largo baño, Bella se puso un vestido blanco y se aplicó un poco de máscara en las gruesas pestañas Salió al balcón para que el cabello se le secara con el sol. Esperó a Edward en el balcón, aunque ansiaba irse para poder explicarle todo a Christina. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a arriesgase a que Edward no la encontrara. El aire estaba perfumado con el aroma de las flores. Los geranios brillaban bajo el sol y un escarabajo de muchos colores recorría una de las macetas cuando de pronto abrió sus alas transparentes y echó a volar.

—Qué suerte tienes —susurró Bella con envidia al verlo alejarse—. tú sí puedes volar y desaparecer en un momento.

Momentos después, sintió que Edward se acercaba, aunque él no hizo ningún ruido. Estaba de pie en el umbral, sombrío.

— ¿Por qué vives sola en ese apartamento?

Sorprendida por esa pregunta inesperada, Bella sólo lo miró con la boca abierta. Supuso que él sería duro o burlón con ella, así que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Parece que te asusto mucho —susurró Edward. Parecía más tranquilo ahora—. Bueno aún no me contestas.

—Supongo que quería tener un lugar propio donde vivir —contestó con nerviosismo—. Mis padres me dejaron una herencia que pude reclamar al tener la mayoría de edad. Y a mi tío le pareció que eso era una buena inversión.

—Nessie ya me explicó cuáles fueron las circunstancias —murmuró—. Lamento haber saltado a la conclusión errónea respecto del apartamento, pero debes disculparme por imaginar lo que pensé. Entiendo que tu relación de trabajo con tu jefe es normal, ¿verdad? —la miraba con detenimiento.

—Tenemos una buena relación laboral y eso es todo —fue fría.

— ¿Es tu amigo? —inquirió.

—Es mi jefe y debido al trabajo, nos vemos con mucha frecuencia —lo desafió con la mirada—. El ha sido muy bueno conmigo

—Me alegro por Mike —comentó—, aunque yo no diría que te ha hecho muchos favores. Trabajas a todas horas, no tienes vida social. ¿de veras te gusta esa clase de vida?

—Me doy cuenta de que estás citando las palabras de Nessie —susurró Bella con enfado—. El hecho de que no me guste casi desnudarme para ganarme la vida no implica que soy una mujer rara, ¿sabes? Me gusta mi trabajo: Tal vez no sea algo muy elegante y me imagino que muchas chicas no aceptarían tener un empleo así, pero a mí sí me agrada. Me gusta trabajar mucho, además de que viajo con frecuencia y conozco a mucha gente. Eso es todo lo que quiero por ahora.

O lo que quería, corrigió para sus adentros mientras observaba el rostro frío y desapasionado de Edward

—Entonces tienes mucha suerte, ¿verdad? No hay muchas personas que estén satisfechas con lo que el destino les ha deparado.

—Pensé qué íbamos a hablar de Jacob y de Nessie—señaló Bella con rapidez, temiendo que él le adivinara el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dio esa idea?

—Bueno, eso es lo que importa ahora, ¿no? —se volvió aprensiva—. Todo este enredo se debe a ellos dos.

—Ya entiendo. De eso se trata todo esto —se quedó tan quieto que Bella sintió miedo—. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que los felicite a ambos por lo listos que han sido?

—Claro que no —se tensó por el desprecio en la voz de Edward—. Fueron muy tontos, pero me imaginé que tú entenderías lo fácil que es cometer un error cuando se es joven.

En cuanto lo dijo, supo que había sido un grave error. Edward se enfadó y la tomó de los brazos para ponerla de pie.

— ¿Quién te ha estado contando cosas? -sus ojos relampaguearon—. ¡No sabes nada de nada! ¿Cómo puede una chica tan inexperimentada como tú hablar de la vida y del amor? Vives en una torre de marfil donde todo es negro o blanco. Y la realidad no es así.

—No me digas cómo es el mundo real —su voz tembló por emoción pues Edward la hirió donde más le dolía a Bella—. Ya sé cómo es la vida y la odio. Es un mundo donde un hombre puede matar a tres personas en un momento y salir de la cárcel en tres meses. ¡Tres meses! —sollozó—. ¡Un mes por vida! —alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo, pues ahora tenía que desahogarse— Pero al menos yo puedo creer en la bondad de la gente, y eso es algo de lo que tú no eres capaz. Este mundo esta podrido pero hay personas que lo transcienden cuando tienen la oportunidad. Yo habría podido darme por vencida incontables veces y volverme resentida y amargada como tú, más no lo hice. Yo escogí hacer frente a las circunstancias a mi manera. No es fácil perdonar, eso ya lo sé, pero también sé que si albergas pensamientos destructivos, terminas por destruirte a ti mismo. Por cada persona mala que existe, hay cien que son buenas.

Se detuvo al ver que los ojos de Edward brillaban mucho.

— ¿Así que piensas que tienes una respuesta para todo? —susurró con crueldad.

—No —se dio cuenta de que la barrera que Edward erigió a su alrededor era impenetrable—.. Como dije, cada quien hace frente a sus problemas a su manera.

—Entonces hazme el favor de no meterte en mis asuntos —fue frío—y de no comunicarme tus teorías. Lo que pienso sólo me incumbe a mí, pero sí te digo que no sé si esta nueva imagen te sienta bien. No sé qué tanto hayas tramado con tu prima, mas no pienses que podrás volver a engañarme con tanta facilidad.

—Bueno, pues ya no estaré aquí para hacerlo, ¿verdad? — Se volvió y miró las lejanas colinas—. Tan pronto como pueda, te dejaré en paz.

Si Bella hubiera mirado a Edward en ese momento, lo habría visto adoptar una expresión sombría.

—Tal vez te gustaría tener algo con que recordarme —comentó. La hizo volverse y, antes que Bella pudiera reaccionar, la besó en la boca con pasión.

La chica forcejeó, inhalando el aroma de la loción de Edward. Al sentir que los músculos de su estómago se contraían de ansia, supo que estaba luchando contra Edward tanto como contra ella misma.

—No puedes resistirte a mí —murmuró él contra la mejilla femenina—. Sin importar cuál sea tu opinión de mí, puedo hacer que me desees—Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Bella sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a derretirse cuando él la abrazó con fuerza.

—No, déjame en paz —jadeó frenética. Cuando Edward le besó el cuello, las orejas y los párpados, Bella supo que estaba perdida y la invadió el pánico.

La joven gimió cuando él volvió a invadir su boca con otro candente beso Bella respondió a las seductoras caricias de Edward con un deseo instintivo. La pasión aumentó y ella, se puso a temblar, de nodo que tuvo que aferrarse a esos anchos hombros para no perder el equilibrio Edward probó la dulzura de esa boca con avidez y llevó a la joven al interior de la habitación casi sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Edward la hizo acostarse en la cama y yació al lado de Bella. Siguió besándole el rostro mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo tembloroso llenándola de deseo.

Mientras las manos y la boca de Edward la deleitaban, Bella se arqueó hacia él y gimió asombrada. Casi no podía respirar, pues las sensaciones la embargaban una y otra vez. Edward se detuvo durante un momento, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Observó su cabello largo y alborotado y su cuerpo palpitante.

— ¿Todavía quieres irte? —Susurró contra el cabello de Bella y la volvió a acariciar con pericia—. ¿Crees que alguien más podría hacerte sentir todo esto?

Bella se estremeció de manera convulsiva. Estaba perdida en un nuevo torbellino de deseo en el que la única realidad eran las caricias y los besos de Edward. El ansia que la invadía se convirtió en un tormento y la hizo negar con la cabeza.

Edward volvió a besarla con un beso muy tierno y fogoso, mientras abrazaba a Bella y ésta susurraba el nombre de él una y otra vez contra sus cálidos labios.

Edward se apoyó sobre un codo y Bella sollozó cuando lo sintió alejarse.

— ¿Bella? —Dijo él con suavidad—. Necesito saber esto. ¿De veras yo sería el primero? -La chica, apenas si entendió esas palabras, pues estaba embargada por el deseo y eso obnubilaba su mente.

—Contéstame, ¿lo sería? —insistió él Bella asintió. Sólo lo amaba a él y no podía pensar en nada más—. Pero, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro? —susurró él. Fue un gemido de odio por sí mismo. Edward maldijo con voz baja y se levantó de la cama. Exhaló con fuerza mientras salía al balcón.

Bella se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. No podía creer que la hubiera dejado sola... De pronto, recuperé la sensatez y se sentó, arreglándose la ropa con manos temblorosas.

Todo fue un ejercicio fríamente calculado Atónita, recordó lo que Edward le pregunto antes. El trató de descubrir si Nessie dijo la verdad acerca de la vida recluida de Bella y de su falta de compañía masculina ¿Por qué no obtuvo la prueba definitiva? Bella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que ella no lo habría podido detener y de no podía oponerse a los deseos de ese hombre.

Tal vez ella le pareció demasiado inexperimentada a Edward quien debió dé imaginar que sería una conquista muy fácil. ¿Quién sabía lo que pensaba él? Bella miró hacia el balcón donde estaba Edward y en ese momento, humillada, ansió que la tierra se la tragara.

Edward tomó el amor que ella le ofreció, y lo pisoteó. Si lo que quería era castigarla por haberlo engañado, lo estaba logrando. ¿Cómo pudo tener Bella la debilidad de darle a ese hombre la oportunidad de hacerla sufrir?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_ Hola mis chicas!! Como estan?? Yo pues bien o mas o menos en realidad! Full con la uni! Hoy fui humillada, apenada o ridiculizada como lo quieran decir, por el idiota del profesor de matematicas! Casi y me pongo a llorar pero no lo hize jejeje!!! A ver si me dan review para alegrarme shii??_

_ Se les quiere! Mañana les subo el otro cap de regalo =P!!_

_xoxoxox_

_**100% Magia y amor**_

**_...._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes, si bla bla bla**

**Cap****ítulo 6**

Bella se armó de todo su valor para salir al balcón y ver a Edward. Estaba segura de que él la miraría con frialdad, desprecio y triunfo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba y triste aun antes de que Edward volviera otra vez la cabeza.

—Lo siento —declaró, inexpresivo—. Eso no fue algo planeado.

—No te creo —habló con mucho dolor. Y pensar que unos minutos antes estuvo a punto de sucumbir a ese hombre que sólo la despreciaba... ¡Tenía que estar loca de remate! Bella ya no podía reconocerse a sí misma y eso la asustó porque sabía que Edward sólo tenía tocarla para que el episodio se repitiera.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? — la miró a los ojos—. ¿Que fue una especie venganza de mi parte por la forma en que me engañaste?

Bella se ruborizó mucho. Eso fue lo que ella imaginó.

—Lamento que pienses tan mal de mí —se impacientó—, pero aunque te parezca raro hoy vine a verte con la intención de entenderte mejor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esto no sirvió de nada — sus ojos eran insondables—. Parece que no me queda más remedio que aceptar a Nessie en la familia, y pensé que si tú y yo al menos podíamos separarnos como amigos, eso sería... más cómodo para el futuro. Lo que pasó fue un desafortunado error —señaló en dirección del dormitorio.

Bella tragó saliva. Un error, sólo un trivial error... en ese momento, odió a Edward.

—Pues yo no puedo considerarlo así —habló con dolor.

—Vamos, Bella, no exageres. No pasó nada y estoy seguro de que antes ya habías disfrutado de un apasionado interludio con un hombre —al hablar, la miró con una intensidad que Bella no pudo entender.

—Pues no, sucede que no ha sido así —estaba muy pálida. Lo vio alzar las cejas y tuvo la sensación de que Edward estaba jugando con ella, que la estaba poniendo a prueba de alguna manera.

— ¿Quieres decir que has llegado a la edad de veintiún años...? ¿Tienes veintiún años en realidad? —la vio asentir—. Bueno, ¿has llegado a los veintiún años y mantenido ocultos todos tus encantos? No lo creo—se mofó.

—No me importa lo que creas —se tensó—. No tengo quedarte ninguna explicación. No eres nada para mí -quería herirlo y vio que sus ojos relampagueaban de furia.

—Creo que es una buena idea que pronto te marches de aquí- susurró con frialdad—. Ya has causado muchos problemas en nuestras vidas: No necesitamos... —se detuvo al ver que ella lo observaba con una profunda angustia. Maldijo con voz baja—. Basta ya —la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula—. Deja de mirarme así —la apartó como si ella lo quemara y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

Bella se quedó quieta, con la sensación de que caía al vacío. "Ya no soporto esto", pensó con tristeza. "Edward sólo juega conmigo. Debo irme cuanto antes".

Bella pensó en eso durante el resto de la interminable mañana. Jacob y Nessie salieron a dar un paseo y Christina dejó dicho que nadie la molestara. Edward no estaba por ninguna parte, algo que fue un alivio para Bella, pues no quería volver a verlo en mucho tiempo. Fue a dar un paseo solitario por el acantilado y regresó al mediodía a la villa, para comer en su habitación. Se acostó en la cama para descansar un poco y se quedó dormida. Sorprendida, despertó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Vio que ya empezaba a oscurecer afuera.

Se sentó en la cama y vio entrar a Christina.

—Lamento despertarte, querida -estaba un poco aprensiva, pero a Bella le agradó mucho que la señora todavía quisiera hablarle de manera tan amistosa—. Yo también he dormido la mayor parte del día. Lo que pasó ayer me dejó rendida.

Bella se levantó de la cama; tomó las manos frías de Christina y las apretó con calidez.

—Por favor, créame que nunca tuve la intención de lastimar a nadie —habló con sentimiento. Era muy importante convencer a Christina de cuáles fueron sus verdaderos motivos para actuar como lo hizo—. Yo sólo traté de ayudar a Nessie. Hacerme pasar por ella me pareció lo mejor en ese momento. Sé que a usted debe de parecerle una tontería, pero yo en realidad creí que podría facilitarle las cosas a usted.

—Edward ya me explicó todo lo referente a su visita a Inglaterra —comentó Christina con desaprobación—. Yo creo que él fue quien instigó todo lo sucedido, aunque tuvo muy buenas intenciones. El me ha dejado atónita. Supongo que no te dejé más opción que venir aquí cuando fue a verte a Londres, ¿verdad? Me imagino que te atacó con la artillería pesada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Bella asintió y Christina sacudió la cabeza, muy molesta.

—Hay veces que creo que nuestro padre sigue vivo —susurró con tristeza—. Edward no es un hombre duro, a pesar de que opines lo contrario. Yo sé que dentro de él vive el verdadero Edward, lo sé.

—Bueno, yo no tengo la llave para abrir la caja mágica —la miró con impotencia—. Creo que ahora Edward me odia de verdad.

—Claro que no —los ojos de Christina brillaron de pronto-. ¿Te gustaría tener esa llave?

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Bella contestó con sinceridad.

—Más que nada en el mundo —aseguró, mirando a la señora con fijeza—. Pero usted no debe decirle nada —la tomó del brazo—. Por favor, Christina, prométame que no le dirá nada —le suplicó aterrada.

—Oh, Bella —sacudió la cabeza cana—. Qué enredo...

—Prométamelo —insistió Bella.

—Está bien —dijo reacia y la miró con lástima—. Eres tan jovencita querida. Tu prima sí es muy capaz de cuidarse sola. Me sorprende que la dos tengan la misma edad. Bueno —añadió al ver que Bella se sonrojaba de vergüenza—. Edward y yo hablamos durante mucho tiempo esta mañana. No me parece correcto lo que sucedió, pero ya no se puede hacer nada al respecto. En mi opinión, mi hijo y tu prima deben casarse cuanto antes.

Bella la miró sin entender, pues imaginó que Christina sentiría enfado y desprecio por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, la señora se hacía cargo de la situación como si ese problema fuera algo que pasara todos los días.

— ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que Nessie se case?

Bella la miró con horror. No quería quedarse en esa casa ni ver a Edward todos los días.

—No... Puedo —tartamudeó, mientras su mente se aceleraba—. Debo...

—No quiero presionarte, pero se tienen que hacer muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo —suplicó Christina—. Para mí sería un gran apoyo tener a alguien confiable que me ayudara.

Bella recordó la razón por la cuál Edward fue a buscar a Nessie a Londres. Christina estaba muy enferma y no podía hacer frente a todo sola. Y Bella ya sabía que Nessie sería de muy poca ayuda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me necesitará? —inquirió y Christina suspiró de alivio.

—Creo que podremos terminarlo todo en un mes—explicó-—. Tal vez seis semanas.

Bella asintió resignada. Parecía que tendría que quedarse en la villa al menos en un futuro inmediato.

La cena fue muy tensa. Nessie había llorado y guardaba silencio y Jacob estaba muy serio. Edward habló poco y sólo suavizó la expresión al mirar a Christina, quien se fue a dormir antes de tomar él café, diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza. Bella también se levantó.

-Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Edward y le miró por un momento los suaves labios entreabiertos— Ven al jardín un momento.

Bella lo siguió. Los labios le cosquillearon como si él los hubiera besado. "Vamos, se sensata", pensó con enfado. Siempre era muy débil en lo que a Edward se refería.

—Esto ha impresionado a Christina más de lo que ella quiere confesar —anuncio Edward en cuanto se sentaron bajo un árbol— No quiero que se enferme más con todos los preparativos de la boda. ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más de tiempo para ayudarla?

— ¿No te lo dijo ella? —abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Decirme que? —fue cortante.

—Christina me pidió ayuda esta tarde —susurró—. Y le dije que me quedaría el tiempo que me necesitara.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo impasible—. Creo que Nessie no ayudará en nada —prosiguió con cierto desprecio al mencionar a la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Bella estaba de acuerdo con Edward, mas no se atrevió a mostrarlo.

—Digamos nada más que muchas cosas se han aclarado después de lo que pasó anoche —fue frío—. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Bella lo miró sin comprender lo que él quería decir. Edward estaba muy tenso y Bella entendió que Nessie había estado muy incómoda durante la cena.

—Nessie es una buena chica—la defendió—. A veces es un tanto desconsiderada, pero sus sentimientos son buenos...

—Ah, así que tiene sentimientos —se burló—. ¿Cuándo crees que yo podré presenciar alguna manifestación de ese raro fenómeno? —se acercó a Bella y la alarmó—. Sabes, a veces uno pude cometer el error de ser demasiado leal a una persona —la miró con detenimiento—. Imaginé que ya te habrías dado cuenta de eso.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, hipnotizada, y no pudo decir nada.

— ¿Cuidarás a Christina por mi? —esta vez el tono de voz de Edward no fue autoritario, sino que reflejó su preocupación. Bella asintió de inmediato y la invadió el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla.

Edward le acarició la cabeza pensativo, deslizando la mano hasta la nuca de la joven, tocando los mechones sedosos de cabello.

Bella se estremeció.

-Eres muy dulce —susurro el y Bella empezó a temblar por dentro, sin poder controlarse Edward se alejo de pronto— De cualquier modo, no tendrás que soportar mi presencia durante una semana.

— ¿Qué? —creyó haber escuchado mal.

—Tengo que irme de viaje de negocios —explico— Me temo que he dejado que los problemas domésticos me absorban durante las ultimas dos semanas y ya no puedo seguir posponiendo mis obligaciones en la empresa.

La miro con un cinismo ligero

—Vas a extrañarme—susurró tenso.

—Sí —bajó la vista, pues no quiso revelarle sus sentimientos al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar —susurró Edward—. Tendrán que esperar a mi regreso pero por ahora esto bastará —inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso. Sus labios fueron firmes y cálidos. Fue un beso muy suave, lleno de dulce ternura que Bella nunca había experimentado. No hubo pasión ni fiereza en ese beso, sólo una conmovedora promesa que le llegó al alma.

Bella se tambaleó un poco cuando sus bocas se separaron y notó que Edward tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como para así mantenerlas quietas.

—No quiero que estés asustada por mí —dijo él con tanta suavidad que Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo. Se mordió el labio y Edward la miró, pensativo—. La inocencia es un arma terrible —comentó enigmático. Bella se asombró y él le tocó la mejilla con una mano temblorosa antes de alejarse en la oscuridad y llamar a los perros, que se aparecieron como por arte de magia.

"Nunca lograré entender a este hombre tan complejo", pensó desolada. Parecía odiarla y luego...

—Sólo es un deseo animal —murmuró a la noche, destruyendo la esperanza que trataba de abrirse paso en su corazón.

Edward debía de tener un gran apetito sexual y debía dé estar acostumbrado a satisfacer su deseo con cualquier mujer. Si lo que Nessie insinuó era cierto, Bella sólo sería una diversión para él, además de parecerse físicamente a su primer amor.

—Y métete eso en la cabeza, tonta —se dijo. Trató de no llorar—. Tú sólo serías la conquista más reciente de una larga serie de amoríos.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella entró en el comedor. Estaba cansada. Nessie la saludó con un gran entusiasmo.

—Hola, Ría. Vamos, dormilona, ya casi terminamos. Ven a tomar tu desayuno. Esta brisa marina me aumenta el apetito.

Bella miró a Jacob, quien rodeaba a Nessie con un brazo y le sonreía con cariño. Nessie estaba ahora transformada por completo y pronto aclaré la razón de su recuperada alegría.

—Edward nos va a llevar ahora a ver una casa. No está lejos y puedes venir si quieres.

— ¿Una casa? —No lo pudo creer.

—Sí, tonta. Ya sabes, cuatro muros y un techo donde puedes vivir —se burló la prima.

— ¿Están seguros de que pueden comprarse una casa? —Advirtió Bella—. Tal vez sería mejor un apartamento o...

— ¡Es un regalo de bodas! -gruñó una voz conocida que los hizo respingar a todos. Bella vio que Jacob se encogía de hombros.

—Ladra mucho, pero no muerde -susurró con suavidad, aunque e todos modos Edward lo oyó.

—Créeme que sí muerdo —Edward entró en el comedor. Estaba muy guapo, vestido con un traje gris y una camisa blanca.

— ¿Vas a venir, Bella? —inquirió Nessie. Ya se levantaba de su asiento e hizo sentir a Bella que no deseaba su compañía. Bella negó con la cabeza.

--Claro que va a venir. ¿A quién crees que estado esperando? –se enfadó Edward y Nessie se sentó de nuevo, sonrojada y abochornada—. Claro, después de que Bella haya tomado su desayuno.

Recorrieron unas calles polvorientas durante media hora antes de llegar a la casita que Edward quería enseñarles. Sentada adelante, junto a Edward, Bella trató de concentrarse en el escenario, que siempre la emocionaba por su belleza. Sin embargo, era muy consciente del poderoso cuerpo de Edward que conducía el auto con tranquilidad. Jacob y Nessie estaban acurrucados en el asiento trasero y de vez en cuando se escuchaban risitas y suspiros. De pronto, Edward le preguntó a Bella:

-¿Quieres que le pida a Jacob que conduzca en mi lugar?

Bella se ruborizó, y más aún cuando oyó a Edward reír con suavidad ¿Por qué tenía que responder a él siempre, siempre?

Pasaron junto a unas casas blancas. El sol ya calentaba mucho y se veía el mar a lo lejos .Bella suspiró y se estiró satisfecha, contenta, y Edward la miró de reojo.

-La vista te hace sentir feliz de estar vivo —susurró él con calidez.

La cabaña estaba situada en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad y tenía un jardincito.

Al entrar en un patio, por unas puertas arqueadas de madera, Bella contuvo el aliento. El suelo del patio era un mosaico de pequeños guijarros colocados en un diseño tradicional griego. La mitad del patio tenía un techo de buganvilla y vid. Había un peral en un extremo. En un muro había enredaderas llenas de perfumadas flores.

Edward abrió la vieja puerta de madera con una llave que sacó del bolsillo y dos pájaros se posaron en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Son tórtolos —explicó Edward y vio a Jacob y a Nessie entrar en la casa. Sonrió, malicioso, y miró a Bella a los ojos—. Qué adecuado, ¿verdad?

—Nunca sé cuándo hablas en serio y cuándo bromeas—protestó la chica. Se disponía a entrar en la casa; pero Edward la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

—Sería divertido enseñártelo —susurró sugerente. Vio con satisfacción que la joven se sonrojaba—. Empiezo a creer que esto es genuino —susurró y le acarició la mejilla, deslizando el dedo hasta la base del cuello.

—Por favor, basta ya —a Bella le costaba más trabajo aceptar la ternura de Edward que su crueldad. La hacía sentir que estaba perdiendo algo aun antes de encontrarlo.

—Es un bonito lugar, ¿no? —se apartó burlón—. Un lugar donde ellos puedan pelear en paz.

Bella supuso que él quería herirla con su cinismo y se dijo que lo logró.

— ¿Nada te conmueve? —Inquirió y se peguntó cómo podría hacer para romper el hielo que rodeaba el corazón de Edward—. Tal vez discutan de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo serán muy felices. ¿No quieres casarte alguna vez y tener hijos? ¿Compartir tu vida con alguien más?

Algo brilló en las profundidades de esos ojos verdes, pero desapareció con rapidez.

—Ve con los demás —se apartó para dejar entrar a Bella en la casa.

Nessie y Jacob estaban observando todo con placer y entusiasmo evidentes. Toda la cabaña había sido renovada y la decoración era alegre y moderna. La pequeña cocina tenía todos los aparatos electrodomésticos imaginables. Una pequeña extensión en la parte trasera de la casa contenía un alegre baño. Una escalera empinada llevaba a dos dormitorios de buen tamaño, decorados en tonos pastel. Uno de ellos tenía una cama de plataforma elevada, como era tradición en Grecia. La sala de abajo llevaba a un pequeño jardín lleno de flores y plantas en macetas pintadas a mano en colores alegres. Toda la casa rebozaba de vitalidad.

— ¿Les gusta? —inquirió Edward, quien miraba a Nessie con fijeza. Ella se volvió hacia él, impetuosa, y se dispuso a abrazarlo. Sin embargo, se detuvo y Bella imaginó lo que su prima sintió. Ella tampoco habría tenido el valor de echarse en los brazos del frío Edward.

—Es encantadora —susurró Nessie y Jacob asintió.

—Entonces, iré a arreglar lo de la comprar ahora mismo — Edward salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia unas casas blancas que se veían a lo lejos.

—Heriste sus sentimientos —Jacob le habló con desacostumbrada frialdad a su prometida.

—No seas tonto —se defendió Nessie y se dirigió a Bella para tener su apoyo—. El no tiene sentimientos.

— ¡Nessie! —se enfadó Jacob y por un momento reaccionó igual que su tío. Los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Jacob ya estaba en la ventana, viendo a Edward hablar con una pequeña anciana vestida de negro—. No sabes nada de él —les dio la espalda a las dos chicas. Bella tuvo la impresión de que se dirigía a ella al igual que a Nessie—. Es como una ostra. Tiene una apariencia dura, pero interior es suave y alborga una perla.

Nessie rezongó incrédula.

-Vamos, Jake—se irritó—. No me puedes decir que tu tío es muy gentil después de la entrevista que tuvimos ayer con él. Nunca me habían hablado así en mi vida.

—Pues ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera — Bella habló sin pensar. Nessie la miró con enfado, apretando la boca.

Jacob se volvió y habló con fervor.

-Edward ha hecho tanto por el pueblo —comentó, dirigiéndose a Bella—. Construyó una farmacia y le paga a un médico para venga aquí tres veces por semana desde el hospital de Marphos. Construyó baños en todas las casitas...

-No tienes que convencerme —susurró Bella—. Yo no soy su enemiga

-No, escúchame, quiero que lo entiendas —Jacob negó con la cabeza.

Nessie volvió a rezongar. Jacob la miró con rabia y tomó a Bella del brazo para salir con ella al patio. Vieron que Edward entraba con la anciana en una casa y Jacob se sentó con Bella en una banca.

— ¿Cómo crees que llegamos a tener tantos perros? —inquirió él de pronto y Bella lo miró con asombro. ¿Qué tenían que ver los perros en relación con Edward?—. Los únicos perros que verás por aquí son animales muertos de hambre que merodean cerca de los barcos pesqueros —prosiguió Jacob—. Las familias en Grecia no suelen tener mascotas. Hace unos años, cuando yo todavía estaba en la universidad, una francesa excéntrica vino a vivir aquí con muchos gatos y perros. Cuando murió, su familia vino y vendió la casa, pero nadie se ocupó de los animales. Esos empezaron a rondar por los pueblos, buscando comida para sobrevivir. Un día, uno de los perros más grandes fue atropellado y mi tío se enteró. Fue al pueblo donde estaban los animales y los reunió para llevarlos a casa.

Jacob frunció su nariz aguileña.

—Mi madre se puso furiosa, pero al final se acostumbró. Ahora sólo se molesta cuando uno de los gatos le deja en la cama uno que otro ratón muerto.

Bella se estremeció sin querer.

—Ella le preguntó a Edward un día por qué lo hizo y, ¿sabes qué le contestó? —sus ojos brillaron.

—No.

—Edward dijo que nada debía ser abandonado sin esperanza.

Bella lo miró con fijeza y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al pensar en esas palabras.

—La vas a hacer llorar si continúas —comentó una voz profunda, nada divertida. Los dos se volvieron, para ver que Edward entraba en el patio. Sonreía, aunque estaba muy tenso.

Jacob miró a su tío con aprensión y Edward se relajó un poco.

—Vamos, ve á decirle a tu amada que ya todo está en marcha —se burló—. Dentro de un mes se concluirá la venta. La mujer que se hace cargo de la casa me dijo que los dueños quieren venderla cuanto antes.

—Gracias, Edward —los ojos de Jacob brillaron de alegría y Edward se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Sólo trata de ser feliz, chico —murmuró y lo empujó hacia la casa—. Termina de inspeccionarlo todo con rapidez —añadió al verlo entrar—. Necesito que me lleves ahora mismo a la planta.

Se sentó junto a Bella en la banca. Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos. Se hizo un silencio apenas interrumpido por el chirriar de algunos insectos. Bella miró a Edward con disimulo. El tenía los ojos cerrados, y en reposo, su rostro reflejaba aprensión y tensión.

A pesar de que Edward estaba vestido con elegancia, tenía la apariencia de un bandido...

— ¿Te gusta? —susurró él de pronto y Bella creyó que le había leído la mente.

— ¿Qué cosa? —se alegro de que él tuviera los ojos cerrados y no pudiera ver su rubor.

—La casa —se impacientó—. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Cómo podría no gustarme? —dijo con calidez—. Es una casita preciosa, Edward. Eres muy amable al ayudarlos así —más que nunca, fue sensible a la soledad que rodeaba a Edward.

— ¿Sabes?, sí tengo sentimientos —habló con sequedad y abrió los ojos—; La felicidad de mi sobrino me importa mucho.

— ¿Y tu felicidad? —casi esperó que él la rechazara—. ¿Nunca te pones a pensar en ti?

—Tal vez más de lo que debiera, sobre todo a últimas fechas —susurró, como si no pudiera contenerse. Movió la pierna y le rozó el muslo a Bella, quien sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Edward se volvió para mirarla con detenimiento—. No sabes cómo la amargura puede envolver tu alma, pequeña. Ayer tuviste mucha razón. La amargura puede roer a un hombre hasta que algo de su interior desaparece, algo que no puede ser reemplazado.

Bella sintió que algo se le escapaba, algo que era vital en ese con La voz de Edward revelaba una tristeza que lo consumía y ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

-Debí darte una disculpa ayer por mi conducta hacia ti la noche en que Jacob y Nessie regresaron a la casa —dijo él de pronto. —. Yo la intención de disculparme cuando fui a verte; pero entonces....

Bella se sonrojó mucho al recordar el deseo arrasador que la embargó por el abrazo íntimo de Edward.

—Está bien, no necesitas hacerlo —ella habló con rapidez— Yo merecí todo lo que me dijiste; además, no pude entender la mitad de palabras, de todos modos.

Edward la miró con fijeza y luego comenzó a reír.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo ese derroche de energía fue en vano? —bromeó. Pareció estar más contento y eso fue todo lo que le importó a Bella.

"Te amo tanto", pensó Bella y bajó la vista. Tal vez ellos tenían una oportunidad, ella podía amar por los dos.

—No cambies, Bella—le besó la cabeza al ponerse de pie—. Empiezo a creer que eres de verdad, así que no cambies —se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña y llamó a Jacob mientras consultaba su reloj de oro—. Vamos, Jake, muévete —se enfadó—. Ya debería estar yo en la fábrica.

Una vez que subieron a la camioneta, Edward condujo con mucha concentración y rapidez. En pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada de un complejo muy grande de naves industriales. Todo estaba cercado por una malla de acero, vigilada por guardias y perros de seguridad.

El sol iluminó las rejas cuando éstas se abrieron. Edward estacionó el auto con rapidez. Tomó su portafolio y bajó de inmediato.

—Encárgate de todo —le dijo a Jacob, que estaba en la parte trasera—. Si todo va bien, regresaré la semana próxima a esta hora.

Por un momento Bella pensó que Edward se iría sin despedirse de ella, pero lo vio rodear el auto y acercarse a la puerta del otro lado.

—Sal un momento —pidió y la ayudó a bajar. Estaba serio y Bella bajó con cierto nerviosismo. Edward la condujo a la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde los guardias no podían verlos.

—Me iré por una semana —repitió serio. Se miraron durante un momento interminable antes que Edward pusiera su portafolio el suelo y la abrazara con calidez—. No tengo el derecho de cortejarte, en absoluto —murmuró mientras le rozaba los labios con los suyos. El beso se ahondó cuando Bella entreabrió los labios. Edward la acercó más a su cuerpo y el aroma de él invadió el olfato de Bella como si fuera un perfume embriagador. Se sentía protegida por la fuerza de Edward.

Se alzó de puntas para echarle los brazos al cuello. De pronto, Edward la alzó al abrazarla con fuerza, apretándola más y más contra su cuerpo hasta que Bella casi no pudo respirar.

—Quiero devorarte —gruñó él—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me provocas?

Bella escuchó esas palabras con una profunda emoción, mientras que una vocecita interna le sugería tener cuidado, le recordaba que hacia tan solo dos días, Edward le ordeno que se marchara de Grecia. 'Pues no me importa", se dijo Bella, "no me importa. Yo tomaré todo lo que Edward me ofrezca ahora y no me importa lo que me depare el futuro".

Alguien carraspeó con discreción para recordarles que no estaban solos. Edward bajó a Bella al suelo, reacio. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como los de la joven.

—Cuida a Christina por mí —se inclinó para tomar su portafolio y le dio a Bella un último beso en el rostro. Se alejo sin volver a mirar a la joven.

Cuando entró por las rejas, un grupo de hombres rodeó a Edward. Bella lo pudo escuchar dar órdenes con firmeza. Su voz era fuerte y precisa y se escuchaba con claridad en la distancia. Bella sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Edward alejarse con los demás, hasta que lo perdió de vista. No supo por qué el ver que Edward era más alto que los demás le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

El futuro era incierto, pues Edward no le prometió nada. Y tal vez nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, ahora Bella estaba segura de algo.

Permanecería todo el tiempo que pudiera en Grecia, junto al hombre al que amaba

* * *

_Hey chicas y chicos (si es q hay) ¿que tal? grax por sus reviews; y si tienen razon tengo que ser fuerte y mas adelante me reire de esto, pero de veras que de momento lo quiero es matar! Pero bueno 4 mesese se pasan rapido y a quien me pregunton, estoy en 1 semestre apenas T__T._

_ En cuanto a la historia Nessie es un poco egoista pero hay que entender que su madre murio y su papa ni un hola! Y si mas adelante hay algo mas.... ehh un poco malo para Bella! En el proximo cap por cierto!!_

_ Bueno asi me despido, porque tengo una montaña de tareas! Review, review jejeje como yo les dejo una sonrisa en la cara cuando actualizo, ustedes me la dejan a mi con review!! ...._

_ Adelantooo pequeñitooo jojojo...._

**_—No hay problema —susurró, aunque sus ojos echaron chispas—. Estoy segura de que puedo convencer a Edward de que se tome el día libre para hacerme compañía. ¿Qué caso tiene poseer todo ese dinero si no puedes disfrutarlo de vez en cuando?_**

_xoxox_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bla bla bla**

**Cap****ítulo 7**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en un torbellino de actividad: Después de dos días de trabajo intenso, Bella obligó a Christina a permanecer en cama. Se asustó al ver que las manos de la señora temblaban y que estaba muy pálida. Recordó que le prometió a Edward que la cuidaría.

—Usted puede impartir órdenes desde aquí —señaló mientras arropaba a Christina en la cama—. Necesitamos que mantenga su mente clara para que pueda hacer las listas de lo que hay que preparar.

Una vez que Christina empezó a descansar, Bella se dedicó a preparar todo para la boda, haciendo el trabajo de tres personas. Eso la ayudó a que no le doliera tanto la ausencia de Edward puesto que por las noches se dormía de inmediato, rendida por el trabajo realizado.

El tercer día, Edward llamó a Christina por la tarde. Bella y ella estaban tomando una copa de vino, disfrutando de un momento de descanso, mientras veían cómo se ponía el sol.

Christina habló con su hermano en griego. Antes de colgar, mencionó el nombre de Bella.

— ¿Qué hice ahora? —comentó Bella en tono de broma, aunque estaba un tanto aprensiva. Vio que Christina sólo se encogía de hombros—. ¿Le dijo usted que yo estaba aquí? —insistió Bella. La vio asentir y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. De modo que Edward ni siquiera podía hablar un momento con ella... "En realidad, yo no significo nada para él", se dijo con tristeza.

—No estaba solo, querida —explicó Christina al ver que Bella estaba resentida—. No fue fácil para él hablar conmigo.

Bella asintió y trató de controlarse para no preocupar a Christina.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado —comentó con naturalidad. Christina sonrió aliviada.

Bella siguió trabajando con ahínco y trató de olvidarse de ese incidente. Sin embargo, no pudo acallar del todo las dudas que la invadían.

Hacía una semana que Edward se había ido y Nessie ya estaba dando muchos problemas. Como estaba en las primeras etapas de su embarazo, se encontraba irritable debido a que no se sentía bien. Incluso Jacob estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y Bella se exasperaba frecuentemente.

Una noche, todos estaban sentados tomando algo fresco antes de cenar. Los perros estaban echados en el suelo, malhumorados Bella simpatizó con ellos, pues esperaban a que su amo volviera a casa.

Ella también sentía que tenía las orejas gachas y que ya no podía mover la cola.

—Llevemos a los perros a dar un paseo al pueblo —sugirió Jacob después de que Nessie suspiró tres veces en menos de un minuto— Eso nos hará bien a todos.

—Vayan ustedes —los alentó Christina—. No cenaremos antes de una hora.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Los tres caminaron por la playa, charlando, escuchando las olas romperse en la orilla del mar. Bella empezó a relajarse. Últimamente estaba muy tensa... tal vez las cosas cambian cuando Edward regresara. Jacob y Nessie caminaban tomados la mano y Bella envidió su familiaridad, pues ella no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre griego que era tan enigmático.

Soplaba una brisa fresca y las estrellas empezaban a brillar en el firmamento cuando ellos regresaron a la villa. Entraron por la puerta del jardín, riendo por un comentario que Jaco hizo.

De pronto, todos los perros pararon las orejas y echaron a correr mientras ladraban de felicidad.

—Edward ha regresado —anunció Jacob y Bella agradeció que estuviera oscuro, pues así nadie pudo ver su rubor. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y se sintió como una quinceañera en su primera cita.

Antes que Edward saliera al patio, Bella tuvo una premonición y caminó detrás de Jacob y Nessie. Primero oyó que Edward saludaba a los perros y luego él salió, tomando de la cintura a una delgada pelirroja que usaba un vestido negro muy ajustado.

— ¡Victoria! —gritó Jacob. Nessie se detuvo y Bella se le acercó. Las dos vieron como Jacob tomaba a esa mujer de la cintura y la hacía dar vueltas y vueltas mientras ella protestaba con una voz aguda.

— ¿Quién es ella? — susurró Nessie—. Mira su cabello y sus piernas.

Bella miró y de pronto se estremeció. Era obvio que esa mujer tenía una buena relación con Edward. Este vio con una sonrisa cómo su sobrino llevaba a esa chica al interior de la casa.

—Pórtate bien, Jake —advirtió, riendo—. Ya deberías saber que Victoria pega muy fuerte.

—Exagerado —gimió la chica mientras Jacob la llevaba a la sala.

—Vengan a conocer a Victoria —invitó Edward. Miró a Bella con detenimiento mientras Nessie apretaba la boca con enfado y entraba en la casa, muy tensa. Bella se dispuso a seguirla, pero Edward la tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho —susurró-. Christina me dijo que has trabajado hasta quedar rendida.

—Todavía falta mucho por hacer —replicó Bella. De pronto, sintió que Edward era más alto que nunca. Había olvidado que era un hombre muy fornido y muy masculino.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo —aseguró él. Se disponía a añadir algo cuando una voz femenina muy fría y de acento norteamericano los interrumpió.

—Edward querido —susurró—-, no me has presentado a tu amiguita —la pelirroja se acercó y sus ojos azules relampaguearon

—Victoria, te presento a Bella. Bella, Victoria —dijo Edward y entro con ellas en la casa.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Bella sonrió, aprensiva pero miró a Victoria a los ojos.

—Yo, estoy muy bien, ¿verdad, querido? —rió la pelirroja. Dio una vuelta rápida al caminar, de modo que Edward se vio obligado a tomarla en sus brazos—. ¿Lo ves? —miró a Bella con un desafío en la mirada que solo otra mujer habría podido entender Edward no pareció darse cuenta de la tensión del ambiente y le dio a Victoria una palmada en el trasero al empujarla a su lado.

—Pórtate bien, traviesa —sonrió—, o tendré que hacerme cargo de ti.

—Oh, sí, por favor —murmuró Victoria. Nessie alzó las cejas con disgusto, lo cual reconforto un poco a Bella Sin embargo, Victoria tomo a los hombres del brazo y los condujo al comedor. Bella y Nessie tuvieron que seguirlos.

— ¡Qué pesada! —susurró Nessie con enfado—. ¿Quién es?

—No tengo la menor idea —murmuré Bella con tristeza. Estaba de acuerdo con la descripción que hizo Nessie de Vistoria, aunque también se percató de que esa pelirroja era muy hermosa a su manera. Debía de tener alrededor de treinta y cinco años. Su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos azules relucían. Su largo cabello tenía rizos naturales y su cuerpo era curvilíneo

Mientras todos tomaban una copa de jerez, se comentó que Vicrotia era una prima lejana de Edward.

—Muy lejana —insistió ella, mirando a Edward de manera significativa— Nos descubrimos hace tan sólo unos años, ¿verdad querido? —ronroneo mientras hacía un ademán con la mano cargada de anillos.

—Yo estaba en Estados Unidos para hacer unos negocios —explicó Edward a Bella y a Nessie. Se tornó incómodo cuando Victoria se acercó más a él en el sofá y le acarició el brazo con suavidad—. Mi tía me pidió que buscara a Victoria. Ella estaba pasando por una época difícil—prosiguió, sin aclarar nada más.

Sin embargo, Victoria no tenía la misma reserva.

—Vamos, querido., estamos entre amigos —susurró con dulzura tan melosa que Nessie rezongó de burla—. Lo que Edward decir es que yo estaba sufriendo por el divorcio más horrible que jamás haya existido —explicó y miró a Bella a los ojos—. Mi ex marido me estaba haciendo la vida imposible y yo necesitaba alguien me consolara. Y Edward tuvo la amabilidad de ser esa persona.

—Hice lo que pude —dijo Edward tan sólo y Victoria lo miró de modo provocativo.

—Y lo hiciste tan bien —ronroneó. La implicación sexual fue tan obvia que Edward los urgió a todos a que fueran a cenar.

—No puedo soportar más esto —masculló Nessie a Bella mientras Victoria monopolizaba la charla durante la noche, hablaron de viejos recuerdos que excluían a las otras dos chicas por completo—. Es como uno de esos vampiros de una vieja película de terror.

—Bueno, pues ellos no están a disgusto en su compañía —susurró Bella con desesperación. Los dos hombres sonreían mientras Victoria hacía otra de sus bromas. Era obvio que esa norteamericana había sido amante de Edward... y tal vez lo seguían siendo.

Por fin, la larga noche terminó y todos se despidieron al pie de la escalera. Edward hizo a un lado a Bella y les dio la espalda a los demás.

—Ya le dije a Christina que podrá levantarse de la cama siempre y cuando no se exceda trabajando —la vio asentir—. Lo siento, Bella. ¿Esta velada no fue nada divertida para ti, verdad?

—Está bien —habló con frialdad, pues no quería que él se diera cuenta de que la hirió el hecho de que le prestara tanta atención a Victoria—. No estoy aquí para divertirme.

—Victoria se adaptará en un par de días —comentó él a modo de disculpa, aunque entrecerró los ojos al oír la respuesta de Bella—. Lo que pasa es que esta noche está un poco emocionada. Hace, algunos meses que no venía a Grecia y teníamos muchas cosas que contarnos.

— ¿De veras? —no podía creer que Edward, que era un hombre muy inteligente, no pudiera darse cuenta de que Victoria era muy hostil hacia ella—. Bueno, ese no es un asunto de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?

Se alejó de Edward y trató de no mostrar su enfado cuando la norteamericana la llamó con voz melosa.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Me da mucho gusto haberte conocido. Mañana charlaremos para conocernos mejor.

—Buenas noches, Victoria —se percató de que la pelirroja la miraba a ella y a edward con curiosidad—. Me temo que mañana trabajaré todo el día en los preparativos de la boda, pero puedes ayudarme si quieres.

—No hay problema —susurró, aunque sus ojos echaron chispas—. Estoy segura de que puedo convencer a Edward de que se tome el día libre para hacerme compañía. ¿Qué caso tiene poseer todo ese dinero si no puedes disfrutarlo de vez en cuando?

Edward negó con la cabeza y se puso serio .

—No puedo, Victoria. Hace una semana que no voy a la planta y tengo mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que a Bella le gustaría que la ayudaras. Y eso también se aplica a ti, Nessie. Ya es hora de que participes en todo lo relacionado con tu boda.

Nessie tan sólo subió a su habitación, mostrando así su opinión de la velada. Victoria tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por conservar su buen humor.

—Pero si sólo te vi durante unas horas en el avión —protestó suplicante—. Debiste estar conmigo al menos por unas horas la semana pasada.

—Victoria, fui a los Estados Unidos en un viaje de negocios —fue paciente—. Y trabajé desde las siete de la mañana hasta la noche. No tuve tiempo.

—Está bien, querido —capituló con una sonrisa radiante. Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia la escalera—. Te perdono, pero tendrás que hacer algo para compensar tu falta de atención. Si sólo trabajas y no te diviertes —miro a Bella con astucia felina— Dile a Emily que mañana tomaré el desayuno en la cama, por favor, querida.

Bella se enfureció al ver que Victoria la trataba como si fuera una sirvienta. Fue a darle el mensaje a Emily, a quien no le gusto nada la idea. Sin embargo, Bella tuvo que reconocer que Victoria sabía manipular muy bien a la gente.

Los días que siguieron obedecieron a una rutina muy clara. Victoria bajaba a tomar el desayuno, vestida con un camisón muy revelador, y muy maquillada. En cuanto los hombres se iban a trabajar ella regresaba a su habitación. Salía de allí al mediodía y comía con Christina en la terraza. Luego, paseaba por el jardín o por la casa. Leía revistas de modas y le pedía constantemente a Emily bebidas de fruta fresca. Siempre estaba muy elegante y muy bien peinada. Y miraba con frialdad a Bella cada vez que se cruzaba con ella.

Nessie y Victoria decidieron ignorarse mutuamente, pero Victoria no podía dejar en paz a Bella. La miraba con malevolencia y le hacía comentados ácidos, pero con voz dulzona.

—Supongo que le debes estar muy agradecida a Edward ahora que te está dando la oportunidad de devolverle toda su generosidad -comentó el primer día, viendo como Bella enlistaba los regalos de bodas

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Bella inhaló hondo y se dijo que debía tener cuidado.

Victoria sé acomodó en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Bueno, me imagino que debiste sentirme muy mal al enterarte de que tu primita atrapó a Jacob para que se casara con ella —comentó con desprecio—. Y luego, al hecho de quedarte aquí semana tras semana, como si fueran unas vacaciones interminables...

Eso se alejaba tanto de la verdad que Bella perdió el habla por un instante.

—Las cosas no son así —se tensó—. Jacob y Nessie se aman y Edward me pidió que me quedara a ayudar con todo lo relacionado con la boda.

—.¿De veras? —echó a reír incrédula y siguió hojeando su revista.

Las noches eran insoportables. En cuanto Edward regresaba, Victoria lo envolvía como una planta trepadora y suspiraba, diciendo que estaba agotada. Bella empezó a evadir a Edward. Se iba a su habitación después de cenar y esperaba a que él se fuera a trabajar, antes de bajar a desayunar. La noche en que Edward regresó de su viaje, Bella había llorado hasta quedar dormida; pero ahora la envolvía una insensibilidad que la hacía sentir que vivía en el limbo. Sabía muy bien que él hacía lo que Victoria quería, mas no podía evitarlo.

Bella creyó que Edward no se daba cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, la cuarta noche, mientras ella se disponía a acostarse, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pensó que debía de ser Emily que le llevaba un vaso de leche caliente. Christina insistía en que Bella se lo tomara, pues decía que la joven estaba perdiendo demasiado peso a últimas fechas. Bella se puso una bata corta, ya que estaba desnuda, y fue a abrir la puerta. Vio a Edward. Este estaba tenso y sombrío.

—Quiero hablar contigo —entró en la habitación y Bella cerró la puerta mientras percibía el olor del empalagoso perfume de Victoria en la ropa de Edward—. ¿Y bien? —la miró de modo intimidante—. ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que está pasando o tendré que sacártelo con tirabuzón?

—No sé a que te refieres —mintió desafiante. El perfume le provocaba náusea.

— ¿De veras? — la miró con enfado, pero Bella se mantuvo erguida y alzó la barbilla—. Supongo que me estoy imaginando cosas, ¿verdad? —Endureció la expresión— Mira, jovencita, no voy a irme de aquí sino hasta que me digas por que huyes de mi como si fueras un conejo asustado cada vez que me ves.

Bella lo miró con rabia.

—Victoria ha insinuado que trabajas demasiado —señalo el— ¿Es cierto eso?

—Claro que no —negó Bella con enfado—, y sería mejor que ella no compartiera sus opiniones con nadie

—Dios mío —se paso una mano por el pelo, exasperado— Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

—Bueno, entonces es la primera vez que ella ha "ayudado" desde que está aquí —en cuanto hizo ese comentario, supo que se estaba condenando, a los ojo de Edward, como una mujer maliciosa y celosa.

—Mira, algo te está molestando y quiero saber qué es —fue brusco—. Cuando me fui, tú y yo nos entendíamos muy bien. Y ahora que he regresado...

La referencia a esa época en que Bella albergó tantas esperanzas para ellos dos la debilitó mucho. Preferiría morir que decirle a Edward que sufría mucho al verlo con Victoria...

—Estoy muy bien —fue fría—. El hecho de que no quiero pasar todas las horas en tu compañía no hace que yo sea anormal. A diferencia de lo que puedas pensar, no eres un hombre irresistible.

—No lo puedo creer -estaba perplejo y a punto de perder la paciencia—. ¿Quién demonios dijo que pasaras todas las horas del día a mi lado?

—Bueno, pues es obvio que tú no —replico, sin ninguna lógica: Sabía que no estaba siendo clara; pero ya no le importaba—. ¡Y, de cualquier manera, yo no querría estar contigo aun si me lo pidieras!

— ¿Ah, no? —apretó la boca. Antes que Bella pudiera reaccionar, la abrazó y la beso, de modo hambriento. La chica permaneció inmóvil por un momento, antes que la rabia la invadiera. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a pensar que podía prestarle un minuto de atención durante varios días y que luego ella se arrojara a sus brazos, agradecida cuando él se dignara a volver a reconocer su existencia?

Bella lanzó un puntapié. Edward profirió un gemido de dolor al ser golpeado en una espinilla. La abrazó con más fuerza mientras Bella forcejeaba y le golpeaba los músculos duros de la espalda. El la besó con crueldad, a modo de castigo.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que su bata se abrió hasta que Edward la hizo acostarse en la cama, arrodillándose sobre ella. Jadeante, él tomó los brazos de Bella y se los colocó sobre la cabeza. Mientras él contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo, Bella cerró los ojos para no enfrentarse a lo que sucedía. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y rodó por una mejilla, pero Bella no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba decidida a no aumentar su humillación al suplicarle a Edward que la soltara.

Los segundos transcurrieron hasta que él gimió de angustia y la soltó. Bella se acurrucó para protegerse de la mirada de Edward. Sintió que él le acariciaba el rostro mojado.

— ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? —murmuró Edward. Habló con odio por sí mismo, pero Bella no pudo entender todo lo que él decía. Edward la cubrió con la bata y la hizo ponerse de pie para poder abrazarla.

Bella oyó los ensordecedores latidos del corazón masculino al apoyar la cara en su pecho. Se mantuvo rígida de miedo y de vergüenza hasta que Edward se apartó de ella. Sombrío, miró la palidez de Bella y sus labios hinchados y temblorosos.

—No te voy a insultar al pedirte que me perdones por lo que hice —susurró, angustiado—. Sólo te puedo decir que lo lamento mucho y que te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Si quieres regresar a Inglaterra, yo lo arreglaré todo para que te marches mañana mismo.

Bella bajó la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Me quedaré hasta el día de la boda. Cumpliré mi palabra.

Abrió los ojos al oír que la puerta se cerraba. Al ver el cuarto vacío, la embargó una gran soledad, sustituyendo al amor que sentía por Edward. Nunca lo perdonaría. Nunca.

Al día siguiente, Christina no comentó nada al ver las ojeras y los labios hinchados de Bella. Sin embargo, ésta sintió que la señora la miraba con preocupación mientras revisaba los pedidos para el banquete de bodas

Esa mañana, Bella se enteró de que Edward había salido temprano para hacer un viaje de dos días a una de las islas y que Victoria lo acompañó.

—Fue una decisión súbita —explicó Jacob con desaprobación.

Nessie tomó la mano de Bella y se la apretó. Bella se sintió un poco mejor, al ver que ellos se preocupaban por ella. No obstante, lo que sucedió la noche anterior entre ella y Edward le impedía concentrarse en sus tareas. Todas sus esperanzas yacían destrozadas a sus pies y ya ni siquiera eso le importaba. Parecía que una insensibilidad invadía sus sentidos como una anestesia reconfortante.

—A veces, compartir la preocupación la hace desaparecer —comento Christina cuando terminaron de hacer la última lista. Miro con compasión a Bella, pero esta no queria hablar con Christina, pues entonces se derretiría el hielo que protegía su corazón

—Vamos, Bella — insistió Christina— Se que estoy encerrada casi todo el tiempo en ese cuarto, mas no estoy ciega. No has sido la misma desde que Victoria llegó ¿Se ha estado portando mal contigo?

Bella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que Christina se preocupaba por ella. Trató de salir de la habitación, pero Christina se puso de pie, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la llevó al balcón; donde había servido un poco de café.

—Bueno, vamos a llegar al fondo del asunto —comentó Christina después que Bella tomó un sorbo de café caliente—. No dejes que Victoria te moleste, querida. Ella se porta igual con cualquier mujer atractiva y soltera que tenga menos de sesenta años. No lo hace por ti personalmente.

—No sólo se trata de ella —susurró Bella.

— ¿Es Edward? —Inquirió y sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que te está presionando. La paciencia nunca ha sido una de sus cualidades, ni siquiera cuando era niño.

— ¿Presionando?

—Bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que él siente por ti, ¿o no? —Christina estaba exasperada, pero Bella no sabía a qué se refería y la miró, confundida—. ¿No sabes que tú le importas mucho? — se sorprendió la señora—. ¿No has notado cómo le cambia la expresión cuando te mira ?No, tal vez no lo has notado —comentó al ver a Bella.

—Usted se equivoca —repuso ansiosa, la joven—. Edward no me prestado la menor atención desde que Victoria está en la casa y sé la ha llevado de viaje. Hay veces que estoy segura de que él me odia—su labio inferior tembló.

-El odio es el hermano del amor —señaló Christina—. Es muy fácil confundir uno con otro.

-Edward no me quiere —protestó triste—. Creo que yo ni siquiera le agrado. Lo atraigo físicamente porque me parezco mucho a Tanya, pero cada vez que estamos juntos, siempre discutirnos.

— ¿Y tú? —la miró con detenimiento—. ¿Tú qué sientes?

Bella se sonrojó y luego palideció al mirarla a los ojos. Sería un alivio desahogarse con alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

—Lo amo mucho —tartamudeó al fin— Pero por favor, no se lo diga. Eso lo abochornaría y lo molestaría y no quiero que sienta lástima por mí.

—No le diré nada —declaró Christina—, porque tú se lo dirás en cuanto él regrese.

—No puedo —estaba muy apesadumbrada—, ¿No se da cuenta, Christina? Se fue con Victoria de viaje, los dos solos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue únicamente con ella? —fue directa—. ¿El te lo dijo?

—Bueno, no. Yo sólo me imaginé que...

—Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que todos hemos imaginado muchas cosas. Y Victoria sólo ha venido a empeorar las cosas. Créeme Bella, si Edward la quisiera, habría podido casarse con ella hace muchos años. Es cierto que al principio fueron algo más que amigos, pero Edward perdió el interés por ella muy pronto. Por desgracia, Victoria es tan tenaz como un pulpo cuando sus tentáculos se apoderan de algo. Me temo que así es su familia —comentó.

—Yo he tratado de odiarlo —susurró Bella, sintiendo una esperanza en el interior—, pero no puedo. Aun cuando él es... —negó con la cabeza— Yo lo sigo amando.

—Entonces, díselo Bella, él es un hombre muy orgulloso y quedó muy herido una vez por una mujer. Edward no cometerá otra vez el error de mostrar sus sentimientos. Tú tienes que hacerle entender lo que sientes.

—No creo que pueda —murmuró.

—Eso lo tienes que decidir tú —la miró con dureza—. Eso depende de cuánto lo quieres.

Ese día fue interminable. Al anochecer, Bella, exhausta, no fue a cenar. Se quedó dormida en cuanto se acostó en la cama.

Al día siguiente, estaba más descansada y segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, conforme transcurrieron las horas, la invadió una tensión nerviosa que le impedía concentrarse y que le aceleraba el corazón. Por la tarde, Bella fue a dar un paseo al puerto y vio cómo se ponía el sol.

Regresó a la villa por el jardín... el aire estaba fragante con el aroma de las rosas y de la madreselva que crecían en los resquicios del muro Bella contempló la vista desde el jardín, escuchando el canto de algún pájaro solitario.

—Me imaginé que aquí estarías —comentó una voz de acento norteamericano Bella se volvió y vio que Victoria se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Sí? —alzó la barbilla y enderezó los hombros, como si se dispusiera a pelear. Victoria se percató de ello, la miró con frialdad y sonrió con burla.

—Edward me informó que te irás después de la boda, que hay alguien que te espera en Inglaterra.

Bella tan sólo se encogió de hombros. La voz amistosa y forzada de Victoria la estaba irritando mucho.

Victoria bajó la vista y tomó una flor de una hendidura en el muro, aplastándola sin ninguna consideración.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo que darte una noticia que te emocionará mucho. Y si te vas, no te enterarás de qué se trata... por ahora, es un secreto.

— ¿Por qué me lo vas a decir si es un secreto?- se tensó Bella y se estremeció de aprensión. Victoria parecía estar muy satisfecha consigo misma y eso no le agradó a Bella

—Yo sé que debo de parecerte muy poco leal, pero tengo que decírselo a alguien. Además, no sería justo contigo que fueras la última saberlo. Después de todo, serás un miembro lejano de la familia después de que tu prima se case con Jacob, ¿verdad? — le sonrió y Bella vio en sus ojos un brillo de crueldad—. Edward insiste en que debemos hacer el anuncio después de la boda... para que la pareja de recién casados conserve toda su gloria y nada opaque la ceremonia.

— ¿Anuncio? —palideció mucho, aunque el orgullo la hizo hablar con firmeza.

—Apuesto a que ya lo adivinaste —sonrió Victoria y abrió sus ojos con inocencia—. Edward me pidió hoy que fuera su esposa.

Bella miró con incredulidad a la otra mujer. Abrió la boca para hablar y en ese momento Victoria le enseñó una cajita. Adentro, había un hermoso anillo.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —murmuró Victoria.

Bella sintió que se quedaba helada al ver la enorme esmeralda rodeada de diamantes.

—Claro, hace años que todos saben que Edward y yo nos casaríamos algún día —prosiguió— Sin embargo, Edward necesitaba establecer su negocio de tal manera que pudiera dejarlo en manos de alguien más mientras él formaba una familia. Claro que eso no podía continuar de manera indefinida y hoy decidimos que ya no podemos esperar para siempre.

Victoria vio el rostro impresionado y pálido de Bella. Satisfecha por el efecto que provocó en la joven su noticia, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa, metiendo la cajita del anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de seda.

—No lo olvides, no debes decir nada. No me gustaría ser yo quien echara a perder la boda de Nessie.

A solas, Bella se sentó en la silla más cercana y fijó la vista en la oscuridad. Después de todo, Christina se equivocó. "Debí saberlo", se dijo atónita y triste. "¿Qué buscaría un hombre como Edward en alguien tan insignificante como yo?".Por unos momentos, su autoestima cayó al pozo que Victoria creó con sus palabras. No obstante, Bella recuperó su sensación de valía. No dejaría que eso la destruyera. Sonreiría y charlaría durante los próximos días, antes de irse a Inglaterra. Allí, a solas, curaría las heridas. Había logrado sobrevivir antes de conocer a Edward, lo haría también cuando dejara de verlo.

-io-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola! Chicas!! Como estan?? Yo pes muuuuuy bien! Hoy se cumple 1 año y 4 meses desde q mi mozo novio me ama!! ^-^ Y toy muy contenta, ademas ya termine todas mi tareas!!! Disculpen por no subir el cap antes, pero o se iba la luz o el inter o me iba con mi familia por alli!!_

_ En fin espero que les haya gustado este cap! Victoria q tal???? jejeje La kelo!!_

_Review, review, review!! WIIiiiiiii!!xoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y Amor_**

**_...._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bla bla bla bla bla**

**Cap****ítulo 8**

- Hola, Bella

La voz de Edward era como siempre, profunda y vibrante, pero en sus ojos verdes no había ningún brillo: Parecía estaba mirando a una desconocida y eso terminó con las esperanzas que le quedaban a Bella.

Después de que Victoria la dejó sola, Bella había regresado a la casa, todos estaban bebiendo algo antes de cenar. Nessie llamó a Bella y se preocupó al verla tan pálida. Sin embargo, Bella sólo pudo mirar a Edward, quien estaba sentado junto a Victoria en uno de los sofás.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —inquirió Bella haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por conservar la calma. Notó que Victoria estaba acurrucada junto a él, como una gata satisfecha y contenta.

- Productivo —asintió Edward. Bajó la cabeza hacia Victoria, quien le susurró algo al oído. Nessie y Jacob se tornaron incómodos y todos sintieron alivio cuando Christina bajó y se fueron a cenar.

-Edward no fue sólo con ella, Bella —susurró Nessie cuando ella y Bella subieron más tarde a sus habitaciones—. Jacob se lo preguntó y Edward sólo la llevó a la isla de ida y vuelta, pues Victoria quería ir de compras allá. Hubo otros hombres con Edward todo el tiempo. El ni siquiera se quedó en el mismo hotel que Victoria y...

—No importa —susurró Bella. Nessie la miró con preocupación y ya no dijo nada más. Edward no la había mirado durante toda la cena excepto cuando fue necesario y en sus ojos ya ni siquiera brilló el deseo que alguna vez sintió por Bella.

En su habitación, Bella se quitó las sandalias y se dirigió al balcón. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía desprovista de energía. El tratar de aparentar serenidad durante la cena la había dejado rendida.

Bella se quedó sentada en la oscuridad. La tensión y el cansancio la abandonaron poco a poco y el aire fresco alivió su frente ardiente. Abajo, en la veranda, oyó un ruido. Sabía qué era Edward y se quedó muy quieta. Apenas si se atrevía a respirar, pues intuyó que él sabía que ella estaba allí.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward llamó a los perros. Unos minutos después, la Land Rover se alejaba en la noche.

Así que él tampoco podía dormir. Eso reconfortó un poco a Bella, aunque no supo por qué. Ella se fue a acostar, aunque yació despierta durante varias horas hasta que por fin logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Victoria recibió un telegrama. Al leerlo, apretó la boca.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Tienes algún problema? -Edward la miró con interés, pues estaba leyendo el periódico. Victoria lo miró con dulzura fingida.

—Es mi madre, que de nuevo se siente mal. Y espera que yo lo deje todo, dondequiera que esté, y que acuda a su lado en un instante

Habló con profunda acidez. Edward alzó las cejas y la hizo ruborizarse un poco.

—Yo no sabía que Joan tuviera problemas de salud —comentó Christina con preocupación. Miró con dureza a la hermosa pelirroja enfurruñada

—Oh, ya conoces a mi madre .Es una cosa tras otra — Victoria trató de aparentar despreocupación— Su ultimo achaque es la angina de pecho y ahora han descubierto que tiene una válvula defectuosa en el corazón. No es algo grave, pero ella espera que yo…

— ¡Victoria! —Christina fue muy fría— En todos los años que tengo de conocer a tu madre, ella nunca se ha quejado por su salud antes. Si te necesita ahora, debes irte en el primer vuelo que esté disponible. Edward, por favor, hazte cargo de eso.

Edward le hizo un gracioso saludo militar y asintió.

Victoria se sonrojo de rabia y por un momento perdió toda su belleza. Se dispuso a hablar, pero Edward la interrumpió al mirarla con frialdad.

—Te vas hoy, Victoria —su tono no admitía réplica y la pelirroja se deprimió mucho. Bella casi sintió lástima por ella… casi.

—Eso ha terminado con sus planes por ahora —comentó Nessie con mucha satisfacción mientras veía a Jacob llevar a Victoria al aeropuerto, más tarde esa misma mañana—. ¡De veras que es una pesada!

— ¡Nessie! —protestó Bella, aunque estaba de acuerdo.

—No son las palabras que yo habría usado, pero opino lo mismo que tú, Nessie —la voz seca de Christina hizo que las dos chicas se sobresaltaran. Christina le hizo una señal a Bella para que la acompañara a la veranda, ignorando a Nessie. La relación entre Christina y su futura nuera no era nada buena y Bella esperó que mejorara con el tiempo.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Edward? —inquirió Christina en cuanto se sentaron y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, decidí que no lo haré.

El silencio se hizo tenso y Christina la miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte el motivo?

—Decidí que no servia de nada —declaró. Se ruborizo al ver e Christina la miraba con desaprobación.

—Entiendo.

—Tenemos tantas cosas en contra que no creo poder darle a la relación lo que sería necesario para qué funcionara —a Bella no le gustaba mentir, pero no pudo decir la verdad. No podía decirle a Christina su hermano ya estaba comprometido. Edward era quien debía hacerlo.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero tú eres quien toma la decisión —habló con frialdad. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y la tomó de las manos.

-Por favor, Christina. No ha cambiado nada. Yo amo a Edward, pero no puedo...

-¿Por qué no? — se volvió más cálida al ver el sufrimiento de Bella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo—. No, ya no te preguntaré nada más. Lo siento, Bella. Lo que pasa es que me encantaría que te volvieras un miembro de mi familia. Te quiero mucho y sé que harías muy feliz a mi hermano. Sin embargo, no debe presionarte. A veces olvido lo joven que eres.

Christina enjugó los ojos de Bella con suavidad y ternura.

—No volveremos a mencionar el tema, querida. No obstante, si alguna vez necesitas a una amiga, ya sabes que yo estoy aquí.

—Gracias. —"esto empeora las cosas", pensó Bella. "Nunca terminará mi tormento".

Con la ausencia de Victoria, el ambiente de la casa mejoró mucho, aunque por las noches, cuando Edward regresaba a casa, todos volvían a tensarse. Edward trabajaba casi veinte horas al día, llegaba a la villa sólo para cenar y se mostraba frío y sombrío. Cenaba en silencio y luego se iba al estudio a revisar unos papeles hasta la madrugada. En las raras ocasiones en que Bella lo miraba a los ojos, se estremecía al verlo tan serio. Parecía que Edward emanaba una emoción negativa que la dejaba helada.

Una mañana, cuando sólo faltaba una semana para la boda, estaban desayunando y Jacob se volvió hacia Nessie con expresión de disculpa; sólo estaban sentados a la mesa ellos dos además de Bella, pues Christina no se sintió bien, así que Emily le llevó el desayuno a la cama, les informó que Edward ya había desayunado y que había llevado a los perros a dar un paseo antes de que hiciera demasiado calor para los animales.

Jacob estaba comiendo fruta bañada en vino tinto y miel, cuando se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Nessie olvidé decirte que esta noche regresaré tarde, así que no me esperes para cenar.

— ¿Por qué? —Se irritó Nessie—. Los días se me hacen eternos cuando no estas conmigo y ahora resulta que no vendrás a cenar.

-No puedo evitarlo —trató de apaciguada—. Edward me dará un mes de vacaciones cuando nos casemos. Además, estarás sola durante todo el día cuando yo me vaya a trabajar todas las mañanas.

—Eso será muy diferente, y bien lo sabes —Nessie no iba a ceder.-¿Por qué vas a llegar tarde?

—Hoy por la noche habrá una reunión de trabajo en la planta

Jacob se tornó incómodo, consciente de que su veleidosa prometida no le agradaría la explicación

—.Edward ha estado trabajando en un proyecto con una empresa norteamericana. Y ha enviado a un equipo de supervisores para que hagan un plano de un terreno. Pensemos que mejoraríamos las relaciones entre las compañías si esta noche ofreciéramos una barbacoa en la fábrica para nuestros empleados y sus familias. A los norteamericanos les gusta ese tipo de cosas –añadió tenso.

Nessie se puso de pie de inmediato, muy enfada.

— ¡Cerdo! —sus ojos relampaguearon—. ¿Y yo que soy, sino tu familia? Y Bella es mi familia. Entonces, ¿por qué no fuimos invitadas?

—No fueron invitadas porque le dije a Jacob que no les mencionara la fiesta a ustedes —comentó una voz helada. Los tres se quedaron helados y miraron hacia el jardín. Edward acababa de entrar por allí. Bella sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verlo. Edward tenía la camisa abierta en el cuello y su pantalón se amoldaba a los fuertes músculos de sus piernas. Sus ojos echaron chispas. Se acercó hacia donde los tres estaban sentados. Nessie se quedó de pie, en su sitio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó herida y decidida—. ¿Por qué no puedo ir a la barbacoa?

—Nessie, esto es un asunto de trabajo para Jacob y para mí, no reunión social en la que Jacob pueda cumplir todos sus caprichos—era claro que Edward estaba de mal humor.

-No quiero que Jacob me cuide —replicó Nessie necia—. Yo soy rapaz de cuidarme sola.

-Eso no lo dudo —susurró Edward con malicia y Jacob protestó.

-Espera un momento, Edward.

-En cuanto a ti — Edward se dirigió a su sobrino con mucho enfado - Te dije que no se lo mencionaras ni siquiera a Nessie. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te digo por una vez?

Bella se quedó sentada mientras ellos tres se enfrentaban. La escena era muy desagradable, sobretodo porque algo preocupaba a Bella.

¿Acaso Edward no quería que Nessie asistiera a la barbacoa, para que ella, Bella, no pudiera asistir?

-Si te preocupa que yo moleste a Jacob, ni siquiera le hablaré en toda la noche-Nessie creyó que el ataque era su mejor arma me hará compañía. Por favor, Jake —miro a su prometido con una súplica en los ojos—. Ya no podré ponerme ropa bonita ni arreglarme dentro de muy poco tiempo, además de que hace años que no salgo a ninguna parte.

— ¿Edward? — Jacob miró a su tío, implorante. Edward maldijo en voz baja y fijó la vista en Nessie.

—Conmigo no funciona tu táctica de perrito de grandes ojos tristes —fue frío—. Soy inmune a tus encantos. Si quieres venir, hazlo. Pero no esperes divertirte. Y tendrás que esperar a que nosotros hayamos terminado nuestro trabajo antes de venir a casa, estés cansada o no.

Edward salió de la casa y miró por última vez a su sobrino con rabia. Sin embargo Nessie volvió a sentarse, muy tranquila. Bella se dio cuenta de que parecía estar muy satisfecha, como si hubiera disfrutado de ese desagradable episodio. Las siguientes palabras de Nessie confirmaron esa impresión.

—Bueno, me han hecho invitaciones con más amabilidad, pero supongo que con esto tendrá que bastar —comentó complacida. Le sonrió a Nessie y miró con inocencia a Jacob.

"Vaya, puede lidiar con Edward mucho mejor que yo", pensó Bella al ver a su prima y sintió un poco de envidia por la decisión y el egoísmo de Nessie.

—Vas a venir, ¿verdad, Bella? —inquirió Nessie, recordando que no le preguntó a su prima si quería ir o no a la barbacoa.

—No puedo negarme después de todo lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —comentó con sequedad, aunque estaba divertida. No podía dejar de admirar la decisión y terquedad de su prima y había veces en que deseaba parecerse un poco a ella.

Ese día, al revisar su limitado guardarropa, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse, Las barbacoas en Inglaterra eran reuniones muy informales, pero Bella supuso que las cosas eran diferentes en Grecia. Por fin, se decidió por un vestido de verano de seda color negro que tenía desde hacía muchos años. Todavía le quedaba muy bien. El talle era ajustado y la falda amplia y le daban una apariencia muy femenina a su esbelta figura.

Bella se cepilló el cabello hasta hacerlo brillar y se lo dejó suelto, de modo que sus ojos chocolates parecían ser aun más grandes. Como había adquirido un ligero bronceado desde que estaba en Grecia, sólo se puso un poco de lápiz labial y máscara. Se calzó las sandalias negras y bajó por la escalera, algo nerviosa.

— ¡Vaya! — Nessie tenía una apariencia juvenil con un vestido de color limón y sandalias del mismo tono. Silbo al ver a Bella—. Vas a hacer que todos se desmayen esta noche, linda —susurró con malicia—. Si esto no hace que Edward se fije en ti, nada lo logrará.

—Nessie —susurró Bella a modo de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien —alzó una mano—. Pero no puedo entender a Esward. Claro que note comprendo a ti tampoco. No sé por qué quieres me aterra, es tan frío y...-

Nessie se detuvo cuando Bella se dio media vuelta, muy enfadada. . —Está bien, lo prometo. No diré una sola palabra más respecto a él.

Bella echó a reír y solicitaron un taxi para ser llevadas a la planta. Cuando llegaron la barbacoa estaba en su apogeo. Después de presentarlas con unas cuantas personas Jacob las dejó solas para seguir tendiendo a los invitados. Bella y Nessie tomaron una copa de vino y trataron de charlar con los demás. Al principio, parecía qué había mucha gente. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que había alrededor de sesenta adultos y varios niños muy elegantes y bien portados.

Ya caía la noche y cientos de linternas de colores se encendieron. Nessie charlaba con una animada norteamericana que también estaba embarazada. Bella estaba de pie junto á un pequeño grupo, pensativa y distraída.

—Bella, linda, ¿eres tú? —comentó una voz de acento norteamericano. Bella alzó la vista y vio a un alegre hombre.

-¡Erick! —Exclamó. El la abrazó con fuerza y luego la hizo dar vueltas hasta que Bella pidió clemencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Echaron a reír mientras se abrazaban de manera amistosa. No vieron un alto hombre los miraba, muy serio y tenso.

—Estás encantadora, preciosa —Sonrió Erick—. ¿En dónde has lo escondiéndote durante las últimas semanas?

-No me escondí en ninguna parte —protestó y se ruborizó cuando la recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza—. Estoy aquí con Nessie. Está comprometida con Jacob y se van a casar dentro de unos días. Así que para mí esto ha sido como tomar unas vacaciones. ¿Conoces a Jacob?

—Claro. He estado haciendo negocios casi siempre con su tío, pero Jacob también ha estado presente en algunas de las discusiones. Es un buen chico.

Bella sonrió. Erick no era mucho mayor que Jacob, y sin embargo, hablaba como si fuera Matusalén.

—Me habría gustado saber que estabas aquí —añadió— Nos vamos mañana a casa.

Bella lo miró y le dio un beso espontáneo en la mejilla. El placer que Erick mostró al verla la ayudó asentirse mucho mejor. Bella lo conoció justo antes de dejar de modelar, cuando estuvo contratada para promocionar una serie de trajes de baño. Erick quedó entonces admirado por su belleza y fue a todos los desfiles de modas. Siguió a Bella a todas partes hasta que ella tuvo que decirle que nunca sería más que un amigo para ella.

— ¿Cuándo voy a lograr convencerte de que salgas conmigo? —inquirió Erick. Bella sonrió con tristeza y le puso un dedo en la boca, reprobadora.

—No empieces otra vez con eso —susurró. En ese momento, deseó haber sido capaz de querer a Erick y no amar a un hombre que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—-No puedo evitarlo —echó a reír. La miró con detenimiento—. Quiero devorarte...

—Mejor prueba la barbacoa, Erick. Creo que eso no te causará una digestión.

Al oír el frío comentario, Bella y Erick se volvieron Bellase tornó aprensiva y Erick se sobresaltó al ver que Edward estaba muy tenso y serio.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —inquirió Edward. Bella intuyó que estaba muy enfadado a pesar de que él aparentaba naturalidad. Edward tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y observaba las manos entrelazadas de Bella y Erick.

—Claro —susurró Erick, un poco intrigado—. Esta señorita es una vieja amiga mía, aunque la ultima vez que la vi sólo estaba vestida a medias —bromeó, pero el silencio se hizo más tenso aun

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —los ojos de Edward brillaban de rabia. Nunca había parecido tan peligroso como en ese momento Bella pensó que iba a golpear a Erick y éste también lo sintió .

—Edward — Bella se interpuso entre los dos. Lo miró a la cara y lo tomó de los brazos—. Por favor, Edward, Erick sólo estaba bromeando.

—Esa no es ninguna broma —Edward habló con dureza y enfado e hizo que algunos invitados que estaban cerca guardaron silencio y los miraran. Bella vio que Nessie miraba en su dirección y esperó que, por una vez, su prima tuviera el suficiente sentido común para no entrometerse en ese asunto.

—Tienes razón— Erick estaba también muy serio ahora—. Tal vez fue un comentario de mal gusto. Sin embargo, pensé que conocía a Bella y que no lo interpretarías mal.

—Lo he interpretado mal, así que, por favor, explícate.

Erick abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Estaba muy incomodo y nervioso. Antes que pudiera darle la explicación a Edward, Bella se le adelantó. Habló con rapidez y calma, sin soltar los brazos de Edward.

-La primera vez que nos vimos hace dos años, yo estaba modelando unos trajes de baño en Londres. La última vez que Erick fue a Londres, me invitó a pasar un día en la casa de un amigo. Allí había piscina y yo me puse uño de los trajes de baño que modelé cuando él me vio por primera vez. Fue algo que nos hizo mucha gracia. Eso es todo

-¿Ah si? —inquirió Edward a Erick y éste contestó, directo

-Eso resume mi relación con Bella. Sin embargo, si vas a preguntarme si estoy interesado en ella, la respuesta es si, muy interesado por desgracia, hasta ahora, mí interés no ha sido correspondido, aunque estoy tratando de que sí lo sea.

Bella, pensó que era muy valiente. Medía como quince centímetros menos que Edward y era mucho menos fornido que él, pero Erick no estaba intimidado por él.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos momentos. Era un duelo que sólo ellos dos entendían. Edward se dio cuenta de que la empezaban a mirarlos con interés, de modo que se relajó, y retrocedió. Bella pudo soltarle los brazos y hacerse a un lado.

-Claro, ese es tu privilegio —añadió Edward— Hace mucho que nos conocemos, Erick y no me gustaría que esto viniera a empañar nuestra amistad.

-A mi tampoco – fue seco mas extendió la mano. Edward se la estrechó—. He esperado mucho tiempo para ver esto —-comentó Erick. Edward se ruborizó—. Hasta luego, Linda — Erick se dirigió a Bella y se alejó.

Bella se dispuso a hablar, pero Edward le puso un dedo en los labios y la tomó del brazo.

—Te voy a llevar a una silla y te vas a sentar sin decir nada —habló con dureza—. No te moverás de ese lugar, ni siquiera si la tierra se abre a tus pies. Ya no hablarás con ninguno de mis invitados y guardarás un silencio absoluto.

Bella se tragó un comentario que iba a hacer. Se dio cuenta de que algo se había apoderado de Edward y que si lo provocaba lo haría perder los estribos.

—No eres razonable —susurró mientras él la conducía entre las personas—. No he hecho nada malo, por el amor de Dios. Erick me vio y vino a charlar conmigo. Tú eres quien lo está exagerando todo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que Erick estaría aquí.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — le apretó el brazo y se tensó más—. Parece que no te das cuenta de que estás haciendo una escena enfrente de mis empleados.

Bella jadeó, incrédula. Era una acusación injusta. Iba a detenerse para protestar, pero Edward le apretó más el brazo.

—Me estás lastimando —gimió y él tan sólo la condujo hacia un lugar apartado donde había unas sillas debajo de un cedro.

-Créeme, esto no se parece en nada a lo que me gustaría hacer —estaba muy rígido—. Ahora, siéntate y no te muevas hasta que yo regrese. ¿Ya comiste?

— ¿Qué? —creyó escucharlo mal.

—Te pregunté si ya comiste —espació las palabras como si hablara con una niña irritante.

—No, no he comido –le contestó en el mismo tono sarcástico y algo brilló en los ojos de Edward.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia -se alejó—No te muevas, regreso en un minuto.

Momentos después, Edward regresó con una bandeja en la que había dos platos de comida: pollo, jamón, carne, ensalada y una papa horneada. También llevó una botella descorchada de vino y dos copas. Bella notó con alivio que Edward estaba menos sombrío.

—Bueno, come eso — Edward le puso una servilleta en el regazo, le dio un plato de comida, un tenedor y un cuchillo. Le llenó una copa de vino y la puso a los pies de Bella. El se sentó a su lado. Estaba tan cerca de Bella que ésta pudo oler el aroma de su loción. Estaban solos y pronto el ambiente se hizo más íntimo. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al tratar de tragar un pedazo de jamón.

"Ya basta, tonta", se regañó. "El está comprometido con otra mujer". Edward parecía estar relajado y comía con mucho apetito mientras observaba en la distancia a un grupo de bailarines que ejecutaban bailes tradicionales de Grecia.

—Te dije que comieras. Estás demasiado delgada.— ni siquiera la miró al hablar y Bella se ruborizó por la crítica. Sabía que había perdido unos kilos en las últimas semanas, pero eso era culpa de Edward.

—No eres mi padre, ¿sabes? —replicó sin poder contenerse. Después lo lamentó. ¿Por qué no podía pensar antes de abrir la boca?

—Ya lo se —susurro con ironía y algo más que Bella no pudo identificar—. Créeme, Bella, que los sentimientos que tengo por ti no son nada paternales.

—Sí, bueno... —tartamudeó. Se ruborizó y él la miró con diversión—. Creí que tenías que hablar con tus invitados —comentó con dureza y Edward se puso serio.

—Me das permiso de terminar de comer o ¿acaso mi presencia te resulta tan repugnante que quieres que me marche de inmediato? —fue frío.

—No quise decir eso —lo miró a los ojos y trató de no intimidarse ante la frialdad de Edward— Lo que pasa es que aclaraste que Nessie y yo tendríamos que quedamos solas si veníamos. Era obvio que no querías que viniéramos.

—Y tuve mucha razón en desear que se quedaran en casa —susurró con intensidad.

—Creí que esta velada era muy importante para tus relaciones públicas —palideció y trató de ocultar el dolor que le provocaron las palabras de Edward.

—Hay cosas que son más importantes —fue enigmático—. Además, si este trato iba a cerrarse sólo gracias a unas buenas relaciones publicas, creo que ya eché todo a perder, ¿no?

Bella se sonrojo, muy triste. Edward le alzó la barbilla con mucha suavidad.

—No te preocupes. Ya soy un niño grande ahora —susurró

Como siempre, el roce de Edward la hizo derretirse, así que Bella se apartó para que él no se percatara de su turbación.

—Come —su tono no admitía réplica. Era obvio qué Edward interpretó mal la razón del rechazo de Bella—. Deja de mirarme como si te fuera a violar en cualquier momento —estaba furioso— Te aseguro que estás a salvo aquí. Estoy seguro de que el ilustre Erick acudiría en tu ayuda si yo tratara de aprovecharme de ti.

Bella se puso roja como la grana pues el comentario de Edward conjuró recuerdos que ella prefería olvidar.

—Al menos, todavía puedo hacer que te sonrojes —él rió con sarcasmo y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

La piel de Bella le hormigueó mucho después que Edward dejó de tocarla. Mientras comían, la chica pensó que, a pesar de que él estaba comprometido con Victoria, ella no podía resistirse a él. Eso la hizo sentirse amargada y asustada y eso no le agradó. No le gustaba sentirse así. Se dijo que debía irse cuanto antes de Grecia, para nunca volver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hola! Chicas!! como estas?? Yo pes con gripe y las cordales ya me estan saliendo y me duele demasiado!! Pero es la ley de la vida!! Yo pues les debo una disculpa por no actualizar antes, es que la uni me tiene loca!!! Pero aqui estoy!!_

_Besos!!_

_xoxoxox_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap****ítulo 9**

-Todavia me tienes miedo.

Hacía unos momentos que habían terminado de comer y estaban sentados en silencio. Tomaban la segunda copa de vino.

-Sabes, no soy un monstruo, tan sólo un hombre que comete error a veces, tan humano como tú.

Bella miró el rostro masculino bañado por la luz de la luna. Los ojos de Edward parecían brillar de modo extraño.

-No te temo —mintió y alzó la barbilla, desafiante. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Muy impresionante —se burló.- Sin embargo, esta vez no podrás convencerme. Y eso es sorprendente, considerando la forma en que me engañaste antes.

-Nunca me dejaste explicarte por qué lo hice. No creo que quieras tratar de entender mis motivos para hacerlo.

-Es posible —fue arrogante-. He aprendido que es mejor depender de mi juicio en tales cuestiones.

-O tu falta de juicio- Bella sabía que estaba provocando una confrontación, pero su orgullo herido y el enfado le impedían guardar silencio- .A veces creo que no tienes corazón.

—Entiendo —susurró con voz sedosa, aunque se sonrojó—. Ten cuidado. Creo que no te gustaría que yo hiciera frente a tu desafío —se acercó a ella hasta que su cálido aliento le rozó el rostro—. Me disculpé por lo que hice en tu habitación aquella noche. Esperaba que pudieras olvidarlo. Sin embargo, sé muy bien que mis acciones fueron imperdonables.

—Ya lo olvidé —susurró con sinceridad.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Tengo la impresión de que estás enfadada conmigo. No me he podido acercar a ti desde que regresé de mi viaje a Estados Unidos.

—Tal vez tú no me agradas —tenía que evitar que él siguiera interrogándola, pues de lo contrario le confesaría que él le destrozó él corazón, que sabía que planeaba casarse con Victoria. Edward sé quedó muy quieto.

—Tal vez no —asintió Edward—. ¿Cómo, podemos saber si lo que dices es verdad?

Bella supo que lo hizo perder la paciencia cuando él la hizo ponerse de pie. La acercó al tronco del enorme árbol, colocándola de modo que nadie pudiera verlos.

—Bueno, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? —susurró con voz ronca y ella trató de apartarse.

—Déjame sola —protestó, mientras él la aprisionaba contra el tronco del árbol.

—Me haces perder la paciencia una y otra vez —murmuró Edward—. No creo que no sepas lo que haces.

Bella lo miró con detenimiento. No había suavidad ni ternura en los ojos de él.

—Por favor, Edward, basta ya —suplicó Bella. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con dedos temblorosos. El se relajó y sus ojos brillaron. La abrazó con suavidad y se estremeció al sentirla contra él.

— ¿Qué nos estamos haciendo uno al otro? —Murmuró y sacudió la cabeza—. He dejado que me conmuevas, hasta el fondo del alma.

Su suavidad, la tensaba más que su fiero deseo. Bella podía luchar contra la furia de Edward, pero su ternura la debilitaba.

—Te deseo —afirmó él con algo de arrogancia—. Eso no puede ser malo, ¿verdad? -la apretó contra su duro cuerpo y la besó antes que ella pudiera reaccionar.

El cuerpo de Bella respondió de inmediato. Mientras Edward le besaba el rostro y el cuello, ella empezó a responder a sus caricias. Al sentir la sumisión de Bella, Edward la alejó del árbol para apoyarse él contra el tronco. Abrazó a Bella con fuerza y la acarició con ansia.

—Creo que podría vivir con tu aversión por mí—susurró el con calidez. Bella trató de apartase al darse cuenta de que él le permitía hacerlo. Sin embargo, tan sólo le echó los brazos al cuello e inhaló el aroma embriagante de su cuerpo tan varonil.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que, siento? —inquirió Edward con voz trémula. Ella asintió se ruborizo.-. Y no es suficiente, ¿verdad? —su voz volvió a temblar y Bella lo sintió tensarse junto a ella.

Bella pensó que quería algo más que caricias robadas de Edward. Si se entregaba a él, tendría que ser un compromiso para toda la vida y eso era lo que Edward ya le había prometido a Victoria. Bella lo deseaba todo, no sólo su cuerpo.

-Escúchame, Bella —murmuró—, hay algo que debo explicarte. Algo que tienes que entender —la apartó un poco y ella sintió que la invadía un frío aterrador.

Su mente fue un torbellino de pensamientos. Edward le contaría todo acerca de Victoria. No, no podría soportar eso ahora...

-No—se apartó, invadida por el pánico—. No quiero oír nada. Nada de lo que me digas podría cambiar esto. Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Entiendo —fue sombrío—. Entonces, parece que he hecho ridículo.

-No—se dispuso a tocarle el brazo, pero Edward estaba tan tenso que ella no pudo hacerlo—. Tú no podrías hacer el ridículo.

-No seas amable conmigo Bella -advirtió- Nunca antes esta he estado tan dispuesto a forzar a una mujer. Regresa con los demás ahora –estaba muy quieto.

Bella lo miró con fijeza, impresionada por el dolor que su voz reflejaba.

-Edward, no entiendes...

-Te dije que te fueras —se miraron con tristeza infinita y en silencio .De pronto, Edward maldijo en voz baja y se alejó de Bella, dirigiéndose a la fiesta sin mirar atrás.

Bella lo siguió. Las piernas le temblaban, y no pudo charlar con nadie. Erick ya no estaba por ninguna parte y eso fue un alivio para hora no habría podido soportar sus palabras amistosas.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que Edward no se alejó mucho de ella en toda la noche y de que él no dejó de mirarle el pálido rostro. Nessie se acercó a Bella después de unos minutos. Estaba muy cansada.

— ¿En dónde rayos has estado? —inquirió preocupada—. Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada —contestó Bella y su prima rezongó, incrédula.

—Así que te desapareces durante una hora con Edward y luego regresas con la apariencia de una muerta y me dices que no pasó nada. —se enfadó.

—Por favor, Nessie... —susurró suplicante, y su prima se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

—Jacob pidió un taxi para nosotras. Yo iba a decirte que no tenías que acompañarme, pero tal vez ahora quieras hacerlo —dijo con suavidad.

—Si, gracias.

Bella recobró la compostura sólo cuando el taxi llegó a la villa. Los ladridos de los perros la ayudaron a salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Bueno — Nessie condujo a Bella a la sala, donde estaba encendida una lámpara—. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa. Y no te atrevas a decirme "nada" de nuevo.

Uno de los perros más pequeños se subió al regazo de Bella, quien lo empezó a acariciar. El animalito la ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor. Miró a Nessie con fijeza.

—No tienes que verme de ese modo —Nessie habló con decisión—. Hablo en serio, quiero saber qué está pasando. ¡Qué noche!. —exclamó— Primero, Edward casi golpea a uno de los hombres en cuyo honor dio la fiesta. Jacob no lo podía creer. Está convencido de que su tío se ha vuelto loco.

—Sólo se trataba de Erick —susurró Bella y Nessie la miró con profunda impaciencia.

—Qué hizo ese pobre hombre para provocar esa reacción en Edward.

—Nada, en realidad —contestó Bella, cansada

—Si vuelves a decir eso, te juro que voy a gritar de frustración —se irritó Nessie—. No puedo creer qué Edward se haya portado así, fue tan vergonzoso. Y luego te sacó de la fiesta. Parecía estar furioso de que nosotras estuviéramos en la reunión. Y luego ustedes dos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra durante una hora. Y, cuando volviste... ¡bueno! — se quedó sin habla y miró con mucha indignación a Bella—. Parecías estar muerta y parecía que Edward recibió una paliza. ¿Qué rayos está pasando, Bella? Y no te atrevas a decir que "nada".

—Todo es tan complicado —susurró con un sollozo—. Tan, tan complicado.

—Bueno, sé que no soy muy cooperativa como alguien de tu familia, pero sólo me tienes a mí y yo te apoyo en todo, Bella — Nessie habló con sinceridad y tomó las manos de Bella con afecto—. Vamos, dime ya de qué se trata

-¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie? —sollozó Bella

La vio asentir y Bella miró a lo lejos

—.Edward va a casarse con Victoria.

Se hizo un silencio antes que Nessie jadeara.

—No lo creo —fue firme.

—Es cierto, Nessie.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Ella? —al verla asentir, Nessie se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Vamos, Bella, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua —habló con dureza—. Victoria está acosando a Edward desde hace años. Y, desde que te conoció, es obvio que está desesperada. Jake dice que su tío nunca se había comportado como lo hace contigo. Si Jacob se da cuenta de que Edward está turbado por ti, entonces Victoria también lo puede ver.

—No entiendes, Nessie —estaba harta—. Edward conoció a una chica antes, Tanya. Ella le destrozó el corazón cuando él era muy joven y parece que Edward nunca la perdonó por eso. No sé si todavía la ama. Bueno, lo que importa es que Tanya se parece mucho a mí. ¿Te das cuenta? Edward sólo me desea porque me parezco a

ella, no porque me tenga un afecto verdadero.

— ¡Tonterías! -exclamó Nessie—. Edward no es un niño inocente que quede impresionado por tu apariencia. Y si eso crees, entonces eres más tonta de lo que pensé. Lo siento, Bella —añadió al ver que la joven quedaba muy impresionada— No creo que él vaya a casarse con Victoria. ¿Ya se lo preguntaste a Edward?

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando Victoria me confió ese secreto? -comentó con tristeza—. Ni siquiera Christina lo sabe aún. Van a esperar que pase tu boda para anunciar su compromiso. De todos modos, ya vi el anillo de Victoria. Debió de costar miles de libras

Nessie la miró dubitativa y negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para eso. Yo no puedo creer que Edward se dejaría atrapar por esa mujer... Tal vez Victoria le pidió el anillo prestado a alguien...

—Ahora tú eres la tonta —susurró Bella—. Nadie prestaría algo así, te digo que debió de costar una fortuna. Nessie, tienes que aceptar que Victoria será mejor esposa que yo para Edward.

—Tienes que luchar, Bella —la miró con ansiedad—. Sé que lo amas. No dejes que alguien más se interponga entre tú y Edward.

—No tengo tu tenacidad, además de que no tengo nada por que luchar. Edward ya eligió esposa y tal vez eso sea lo mejor para nosotros dos.

—No digas sandeces —rezongó Nessie—. Nunca te he visto más triste antes y si se supone que Edward le pidió a Victoria que se case con él, pues eso no lo hace muy feliz que digamos, ¿verdad? Ustedes dos parecen estar enfermos de tristeza.

—Nessie, ya no hables más del tema —protestó Bella—. Me iré en unos cuantos días y todos ustedes podrán seguir adelante con sus vidas, mientras yo rehago la mía.

— ¿Y se supone que me dices eso para hacerme sentir bien? Bella, por favor, déjame preguntárselo a edward, de una manera sutil —suplicó.

—Te juro que si le dices a alguien una sola palabra de esto, olvidaré que eres mi prima —habló con tanta frialdad que Nessie calló. Bella se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Se sentía como una anciana, totalmente vencida por la adversidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Victoria regresó cargada de regalos para Nessie, que ésta aceptó de muy mala gana. Victoria entrecerró los ojos al ver el poco entusiasmo de Nessie y preguntó con desprecio:

-¿Tienes nervios por la boda? —susurró.

--No — Nessie se ruborizó y sus ojos lanzaron chispas de enfado. Victoria rió con suavidad y levantó del suelo un paquete y otra maleta.

—Traje algo para Christina —comentó a nadie en particular—. Me imagino que está en su cuarto.

—Sí, y los hombres están trabajando —comentó Nessie con sarcasmo. Calló cuando vio que Bella la miraba con una advertencia.

—Veo que sigues trabajando tanto como una abeja —comentó Victoria, burlándose de Bella. Esta no dijo nada y tan sólo la miró a los ojos de modo que Victoria se ruborizó y trastabilló un poco al caminar—. Vaya, qué amistosas están esta mañana —comentó con ironía mientras se dirigía a la escalera —. Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, Victoria; ¿tuviste un buen viaje Victoria?

—Vete al diablo, Victoria —masculló Nessie mientras la norteamericana subía por la escalera hacia el cuarto de Christina.

Con el transcurrir de las horas, Bella se tensó cada vez más. Victoria no le quitaba los ojos de encima. De pronto, Bella dejó de consultar una serie de listas para la boda y se dio cuenta de que Victoria la miraba de manera especuladora y con detenimiento.

—Me odias, ¿verdad? —comentó Victoria con gran naturalidad.

— ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? — Bella bajó la vista y la fijó en la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano. El estómago le dio un vuelco al intuir que habría una confrontación.

—Ya sabes por qué —fue altiva y fría—. ¿Por qué no te das por vencida y te marchas a casa ahora que todavía te queda algo de orgullo? Debo confesarte que no esperaba encontrarte todavía aquí en la villa.

—Lamento decepcionarte —la tranquila voz de Bella terminó por irritar a la otra mujer.

—No creas que me engañas con tu ingenua actuación de niña inocente — Victoria se acercó a Bella y la miró con malevolencia—. Tal vez has logrado engañar a Edward, pero yo sé muy bien quién eres. No eres más que una vulgar cazafortunas. Y créeme que aquí no hay nada para ti. Te echarán de esta casa en cuanto termine la boda, así que sería mejor que te fueras a hacer tu equipaje y te marcharás de una vez por todas.

—Me iré cuando yo quiera —alzó la cara y miró a Victoria a los ojos. Después de unos momentos, fue Victoria quien apartó la vista. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por una fea expresión de odio

-He visto a muchas mujeres iguales a ti ir y venir por esta casa —.comentó mientras se alejaba. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon—. Tal vez dures uno o dos meses, pero Edward se aburre muy pronto. No olvides que él siempre termina por regresar a mi lado

-No tengo la intención de "dudar" nada —fue fría, aunque estaba muy nerviosa en realidad. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hada la escalera. Controló muy bien la voz al añadir: - Le tengo mucha lástima a Edward por tener una futura esposa como tú, de veras que lo compadezco de todo corazón.

—Pues ahórrate tu compasión — Victoria fue cortante y sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras miraba con cierta sensación de triunfo a Bella, quien ya salía de la habitación—. No me compadezcas, mejor ten lástima por ti misma. Vas a necesitarla en todas esas largas, frías y solitarias noches en que imagines a Edward amándome a mí.

Bella logró llegar a su habitación antes que las piernas dejaran de sostenerla. Se sentó en la cama, temblorosa. El ataque de Victoria la había dejado sin aliento. Nunca había sentido tanto odio por parte de una persona. Tal vez sería mejor que se marchara ahora. Una cosa era segura Victoria estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible.

Bella tomó una decisión antes de bajar a cenar esa misma noche. Por orgullo, se esmeró en su arregló personal. Se cepilló el cabello hasta hacerlo brillar y se lo peinó en un moño, dejándose mechones libres sobre el cuello. Sus ojos parecían más grandes debido al maquillaje.

Cuando bajó por la escalera, vio que todos estaban sentados en la sala. Sintió una punzada de dolor al ver que Victoria charlaba de modo íntimo con Edward y que lo tomaba del brazo. Bella no veía a Edward desde la noche de la barbacoa, así que se tensó cuando él alzó la vista y la recorrió con la mirada, un poco burlón.

— ¿Quieres tornar algo? —inquirió con tanta suavidad que Bella se puso a temblar.

—Sí, gracias, un jerez seco, por favor —no pudo mirar a Victoria, pero fue muy consciente de que la pelirroja se apartó de Edward mientras éste se ponía de pie. La forma insidiosa en que Victoria se enredaba alrededor de Edward tampoco le agradaba a Christina. Sin embargo, Edward le dio su copa a Bella y se quedó de pie junto a la silla de su hermana, hasta que fue hora decenar.

El talento culinario de Emily no fue apreciado por Bella esa noche. Todo le sabía a aserrín, pues era muy consciente de que tal vez esa sería la última vez que comería en esa casa. Cuando empezaron a postre, Bella les dio la noticia de que se iría. Nessie fue quien le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo pues le puso la mano en el brazo y le preguntó:

— ¿Puedes acompañarme a la cabaña mañana? —inquirió- Quiero arreglar las cortinas y revisarlo todo .Y pensé que nos haría bien estar solas por un día —miró con dureza a Victoria al hablar y los ojos azueles de la pelirroja brillaron de diversión y desprecio.

—Lo lamento, Nessie —susurró Bella con voz temblorosa, aunque su rostro estaba sereno y controlado—. Mañana regresaré a casa. Hace ya mucho tiempo que estoy de vacaciones y Mike no me conservará para siempre mi empleo.

Si Bella se hubiera desnudado para bailar sobre la mesa, el efecto no habría sido tan dramático como el que sus palabras provocaron.

Nessie la miró con horror y Christina se preocupó mucho. Pero Bella tenía la vista fija en Edward, quien se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la miró con fijeza y ella palideció—. Prometiste quedarte hasta el día de la boda. No pensé que romperías tu promesa.

—Prometí quedarme hasta que los preparativos estuvieran terminados y ya lo están —susurró Bella, impresionada por la furia de Edward—. Quiero irme a casa —hubo una súplica en sus últimas palabras que conmovió a todos, incluso a Victoria, quien por un momento se tornó incómoda. Edward puso las manos en la mesa y la miró con rabia.

—No te irás —susurró, sin importarle que todos lo miraran—. No lo permitiré.

-Me marcho —contestó Bella con la misma decisión. Sus miradas se encontraron y Bella palideció cuando Edward se acercó a ella.

—Levántate —ordenó amenazador. Christina profirió una exclamación y se puso de pie para acercarse a Bella.

—Déjala en paz, Edward. Si quiere irse a casa, debe hacerlo.

La voz de su hermana pareció tranquilizar un poco a Edward.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella, a solas

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo —al decirlo, Bella se dio cuenta que el dolor que la embargaba se reflejaba en el rostro de Edward

El la miró con dureza durante largo rato, como si tratara de adivinar el pensamiento.

— ¿Y Christina? —susurró al fin, arrogante y orgulloso—. ¿Crees que ella podrá hacerlo todo sin tu ayuda el día de la boda?

-No me iría sino estuviera segura de que tu hermana no tendrá en ese sentido —sollozó.

-Pues que así sea —declaró Edward como si pronunciara una sentencia de muerte—. Regresa a Inglaterra; Bella regresa y púdrete allá.

— Edward! —se escandalizó Christina, pero él la miró con mucho enfado.

—Bella no volverá a ser bienvenida nunca más a esta casa. Recuerda eso —hizo una mueca y se alejó. Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a los perros y sé alejó en dirección del jardín.

Victoria iba a seguirlo, pero Christina le ordenó que se quedara sentada. Victoria la miró, enfurruñada.

—No veo por qué hay tanto alboroto —masculló—. Bella tan sólo se va a ir unos cuantos días antes y, como ella misma lo dijo, sólo se quedó para llevar a cabo los preparativos de la boda.

—Cállate —Nessie se puso de pie y se acercó a Victoria con un enfado intenso—. Ya has causado suficiente daño.

—Nessie —suplicó Bella. Victoria miró a las dos primas.

—Qué escena tan dulce —se burló—. Los lazos de sangre entre ustedes dos son muy fuertes, ¿verdad?

—Crees que eres muy lista, ¿verdad? —replicó Nessie y no dejó que Jacob la alejara—. Bueno, pues tal vez eres demasiado lista, vieja bruja.

— ¡Nessie! —exclamaron al unísono Jacob y Bella. Christina se sentó, tensa. Tenía sudor en la frente y había perdido el color de las mejillas. Bella le frotó los brazos para infundirle calor y Jacob le sirvió una copa de brandy a su madre. Nessie lo observó todo con temor.

Después de unos momentos, Christina se recobró y sonrió un poco.

—Creo que a todos nos haría bien dormir temprano esta noche —miró con calidez el rostro desolado de Bella—. ¿Podría pedirte un último favor, querida?

Bella asintió, aprensiva, y Christina le apretó la mano.

—No me gustaría pedirte esto, pero, ¿podrías acompañar a Nessie mañana a la cabaña para dejarlo todo listo? Me tranquilizaría mucho saber que ya todo está terminado y no quiero que Nessie haga un esfuerzo para colgar las cortinas, pues está embarazada. Te prometo que yo me haré cargo personalmente de conseguirte un lugar en el primer vuelo disponible de pasado mañana. Por favor, Bella…

Bella volvió a asentir. Estaba muy herida y sabía que sus heridas sólo empezarían a sanar cuando ella estuviera lejos de ese lugar y de Edward. Pero le debía a Christina quedarse un día más.

—Sólo mañana —asintió. Respingó un poco cuando Victoria se alejó, suspirando con exageración.

Christina sonrió con suavidad y miró a Nessie por un momento antes de fijar la vista en Bella.

—Sólo mañana —repitió—. Tienes mi palabra. Todo quedará resuelto para entonces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hello, hello! bueno bueno un comen rapido, para volverme a la cama! Aun sigo con gripe y con dolor de muelas! T__T Espero que mañana amanesca mejor...!!_

_ Bueno espero que este cap de verdad les gustara y bueno entre mañana o pasado les subo el ultimo y de paso les digo el nombre de la autora! ^-^ Se les kiere!!!_

_ Review, review, review!!! wiiii_

**_100% Magia y amor_**

**_...._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap****ítulo 10**

La casita era tan hermosa como Bella recordaba. Llegaron el día siguiente por la mañana. Jacob se fue después de abrir todas las puertas y ventanas para que desapareciera el olor a pintura. Antes de irse, les advirtió que tomaran las cosas con calma.

Bella se puso a trabajar de inmediato, concentrándose en su tarea. Cuando todos despertaron esa mañana, Edward ya se había ido a trabajar y Emily les informó que no había ido a dormir a la villa. Jacob desayunó con rapidez y apresuró a Bella y a Nessie. Estaba nervioso, pues no quería pasar ese día en compañía de su tío. Se enfadó cuando Nessie fue a hablar del menú de la boda con Christina, durante diez minutos.

—Creí que ya todo estaba listo —se quejó con Nessie cuando por fin los tres subieron al auto—. Edward me va a matar por llegar tarde.

—No lo dudo —susurró Nessie tranquila—. Christina lo va a llamar para comentarle algo y le explicará por qué te hicimos esperar un poco.

Después de colgar las bonitas cortinas floreadas, Bella ayudó a Nessie a acomodar todos los muebles. Edward les, había dado un cheque en blanco para los gastos y Nessie había comprado cosas muy bonitas. A media tarde, la cabaña ya era un hogar acogedor y reluciente.

— ¿Ya te confirmó el tío si vendrá a la boda? —inquirió Bella al terminar de limpiar las pequeñas ventanas de la sala.

—No. Y no quiero que venga —endureció el rostro.

—Vamos, Nessie —la regañó con suavidad.

—No tengo tu cualidad de ofrecer la otra mejilla --se tensó—. El nunca se ha preocupado por mí en toda mi vida, así que no espero que empiece ahora.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros. Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Por la tarde, fueron a sentarse en el patio. El aire estaba muy pesado, pues se avecinaba una tormenta. La electricidad del ambiente siempre afectaba de manera extraña a Bella, provocándole una jaqueca nerviosa. Y ese día, se sintió peor que nunca, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Edward.

—Oh, no, no tenemos ya nada que tomar —recordó Nessie—. ¿Crees que puedas aguantar hasta que Jacob venga por nosotras, más tarde?

—Si quieres, puedo ir al pueblo a ver si hay alguna tienda abierta —ofreció Bella--. La siesta ya debe de haber terminado e iré a comprar una botella de limonada —al salir por la puerta, momentos después, escuchó el primer ominoso trueno.

El aire húmedo parecía oprimirle la cabeza y Bella se asustó.

—No seas tonta —se dijo con voz alta. Los truenos siempre le daban miedo y trató de ignorar el cielo, que ya se oscurecía. El día en que toda su familia murió, hubo una tormenta muy violenta. Así, cada vez que había un aguacero, Bella se convertía de, nuevo en una asustada niña de siete años.

Tuvo que caminar mucho por el pueblo antes de encontrar una tienda abierta. Después de comprar un poco de agua, salió para dirigirse a casa. Entonces, empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Bella ya sólo tenía que recorrer la mitad del trayecto para regresar a la cabaña, cuando pareció que el mundo entero hacía erupción a su alrededor. Los relámpagos parecieron desgarrar el cielo con un majestuoso salvajismo. El ruido de los truenos fue como la explosión de una bomba. La tranquila calle se convirtió en un mundo hostil cuando cayó el aguacero. Bella ya no pudo ver por donde iba debido a la cantidad de agua que caía.

La joven nunca hubiera imaginado que una tormenta podía ser tan violenta. Cuando escuchó un trueno muy cercano, dejó caer la limonada sin darse cuenta. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y empezó a correr por la calle por la que ahora corría un río de agua.

Al llegar al cruce que llevaba a la casa de Nessie, Bella creyó ver a un hombre alto y moreno que le gritaba algo a lo lejos. Pero entonces, otro trueno fuerte le quitó a Bella el uso de la razón y ella corrió sin ver por la intersección. Por un momento, quedó paralizada al ver que un camión estaba enfrente de ella. Luego, Bella fue lanzada por los aires como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Al caer al suelo, fue como si un millón de flechas le atravesaran el cuerpo una y otra vez. Todo quedó cubierto por una neblina roja y la lluvia cayó sobre su rostro.

Oyó que unas voces la llamaban. Y sintió un dolor tan fuerte que casi no pudo respirar. Apenas si se dio cuenta de que unos brazos fuertes le rodeaban la cabeza con ternura y de que una voz ronca la llamaba una y otra vez. Por fortuna, el dolor y el ruido empezaron a desaparecer mientras Bella perdía la conciencia.

Bella recobró el conocimiento en la ambulancia mientras ésta se ponía en marcha a toda velocidad, con la sirena encendida. Oyó sollozos en la distancia. Alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, susurrando su nombre con suavidad. Pero era demasiado doloroso estar consciente y Bella se deslizó una vez más al abismo negro que ya la envolvía.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, supo que algo era distinto. El fuego que la estuvo consumiendo y torturando sus sueños había desaparecido. Ahora, sentía una brisa fresca en la cara. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados. De nuevo, Bella sintió que una suavidad confortante se apoderaba de sus sentidos y de sus miembros doloridos.

Oyó un ruido a su lado y algo frío fue colocado en sir frente ardiente.

— ¿Bella? —sollozó la profunda voz masculina—. Querida, note des por vencida, lucha contra tu dolor. Te amo, mi vida. Abre los ojos, Bella...

Ella intentó obedecer, pero el dolor de su cabeza era demasiado intenso, y volvió a buscar el vacío negro que la hacía olvidar el sufrimiento. Estaba tan cansada, tan cansada....

Cuando despertó de nuevo, el cuarto estaba sumido en la penumbra y una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida al lado de la cama. Bella se sentó somnolienta, pero el agotamiento paralizante que la invadió ya no existía ahora. Sintió que de nuevo era dueña de su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor con cuidado. La cabeza le dolía mucho, aunque menos que antes.

El cuarto olía a antiséptico. Al tratar de moverse, Bella se percató de que sus piernas estaban atrapadas en un aparato metálico gigante, al final de la cama. Gimió, invadida por el pánico.

—Todo está bien, no te muevas, amor mío, todo está bien — Edward había estado dormido en una silla al lado de Bella y ahora se arrodilló junto a la cama. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba naciente y sus ojos reflejaban un cansancio agudo.

— ¿En dónde estoy? —susurró la joven mientras la cabeza volvía a palpitarle de dolor.

—Estás en el hospital, mi vida —contestó él con suavidad. Bella lo miró con fijeza para tratar de ver su expresión.

—Ah, sí, la tormenta —susurró y de nuevo se quedó dormida. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya amanecía afuera. Edward estaba arrodillado en la misma posición junto a la cama, dormido. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Bella vio que la ropa de Edward estaba arrugada y que parecía que su camisa tenía manchas de sangre.

Ella se movió un poco y él despertó de inmediato, alerta.

— ¿Bella?

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Parece que he causado muchos problemas

—No importa, así eres tú —sonrió, tratando de bromear—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión —le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus miradas se encontraron y Edward rió de un modo que parecía un sollozo.

—Creí que te había perdido —le besó el rostro con una profunda suavidad, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba con infinito cuidado—. Oh, mi amor.

— ¿Edward? —Bella trató de apartase para verle la cara pero contuvo el aliento cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Edward accionó de inmediato el timbre que estaba junto a la cama.

—No te muevas —dijo con urgencia. La miró con una ternura increíble. Un médico de mediana edad entró en la habitación y se acercó a Bella.

—Hola, jovencita —saludó con un acento muy inglés y empezó a preparar una inyección—. Sólo voy a ponerte a dormir por un poco de tiempo. Cuando despiertes, te sentirás muy bien.

Bella cerró los ojos al sentir la aguja, mientras su mente era un torbellino de preguntas que quería hacer.

—Ya está fuera de peligro, señor Cullen —susurró el médico—. Y ya es hora de que usted obedezca la indicación dé que descanse. No me hizo venir desde Inglaterra para ignorarme, ¿verdad? No quiero tener que atender a dos pacientes.

Bella oyó que Edward contestaba algo muy duro y brusco. De nuevo, se quedó dormida y ya no oyó nada más.

Cuando despertó, la luz del sol entraba en la habitación. Estaba sola. Yació un momento sin moverse y luego tocó el timbre. Bella no sabía cuál era la realidad y cuál el producto de su imaginación. Estaba muy confundida.

—El no pudo hacerlo —murmuró incrédula—. No me pudo haber dicho que me amaba.

Una enfermera regordeta acudió de inmediato al llamado. Su rostro redondo era muy amistoso y con mucho gusto ella le dio una explicación a Bella.

—El señor Cullen armó un escándalo en todo el hospital cuando la trajeron en la ambulancia —informó en inglés—. Le gritó a todo el mundo, insistió en que nada lo satisfacía y se negó a dejarla sola, aun cuando le tuvieron que tomar radiografías a usted. Su prima no pudo lidiar con él, aunque ella también estaba bastante histérica.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Imaginaba muy bien cómo debió de reaccionar Edward.

—El decidió que no había un solo doctor que pudiera atenderla como era debido y ofendió a todo el personal médico al llamar al doctor Nicholls de Inglaterra para que él mismo supervisara la recuperación. El es el mejor especialista para atender golpes en la cabeza.

Bella se tocó la cabeza con timidez.

—Ahora está bien —aseguró la enfermera—. Ya se recuperó de la contusión pero durante un tiempo, estuvimos muy preocupados por usted. Nadie sabía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba allí adentro —sonrió con calidez— Ahora sólo tiene que hacer frente á una costilla rota y a dos fracturas en las piernas. Usted fue muy afortunada, habría podido ser mucho peor.

— ¿De veras? —Bella sentía que todo el cuerpo le palpitaba de dolor.

—Iré a buscarle algo de comida —ofreció la enfermera cuando terminó de cepillar el cabello de Bella— La hora de la comida ya pasó, pero iré a buscarle algo de sopa y pan.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte. Pero no se moleste, no tengo mucha hambre.

—Pues tenemos que hacer que usted esté contenta —replicó sonriente—. El señor Cullen nos ha atemorizado a todos.

Bella también sonrió, pero las dos se quedaron petrificadas al oír una voz profunda desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Gracias, enfermera. Yo me haré cargo de ella ahora.

La enfermera miró con rapidez a Bella y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al irse.

Edward de nuevo tenía ropa limpia y elegante. Sin embargo, en su rostro se reflejaba un gran cansancio y tenía ojeras.

—Hola — Bella bajó la vista. De pronto, la invadió una intensa timidez.

-¿Me perdonas? —dijo él con voz rara. Se quedó quieto, parecía estatua—. No tengo derecho de pedirte esto, pero me pondré de rodillas si así me entiendes mejor.

Bella lo miró con algo parecido al horror. Se dio cuenta que Edward estaba muy atormentado.

—No quiero que te pongas de rodillas —replicó con suavidad.

—Yo sí te obligué a humillarte muchas veces, ¿verdad? -repuso con un gemido—. No puedo creer lo estúpido y ciego que he sido —se acercó y luego se detuvo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —. Tengo que hablar contigo, hacerte comprender por qué me porté de esa manera. Y, si te toco, ya no podré hacerlo.

—Te entiendo —susurró Bella—. Christina me contó acerca de Tanya y...

—No entiendes —fue cortante y serio— Cuando te vi por primera, ese día que fui a buscarte a tu apartamento, confieso que me recordaste a Tanya. Además, con todo lo que Jacob me había contado de ti, me pareció en ese momento que el destino había interpuesto otra sirena de cabello chocolate en mi vida y que eso sería una fuente de dolor irritación y algo peor —jadeó pálido-Pero tú no eras lo que pensé. Yo no podía entender quien era esa chica fría y gentil a quien casi maté de un susto. Tú no eras esa mujer astuta y experimentada a quien Jacob me describió. Yo sabía que Jacob se había acostado con su novia y, sin embargo, cuando te abracé, respondiste con tanta inocencia... Era obvio que eso era nuevo para ti y que tratabas de lidiar con emociones nunca antes experimentadas... No supe qué era lo que debía pensar de toda la situación —se alejó y se dirigió a la ventana. Le dio la espalda a Bella. —Ese día, en la playa, decidí que todo eso ya no me importaba. Yo iba a aceptarte como fueras y tomé la decisión de arriesgarme y de confiar en mi corazón. Pero primero tenías que ver a Jacob para que yo me asegurara de que todo había terminado entre tú y él. Cuando descubrí que me habías engañado durante varios días, que todo ese sufrimiento no fue necesario...—sacudió el cabeza, confundido—. Creo que me volví loco por un tiempo.

—Perdóname... —murmuró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero Edward la interrumpió, dándole la espalda.

—No; déjame terminar. Tengo que decirte todo esto —habló con una emoción muy honda—. Todo fue mi culpa. Yo sabía, antes de descubrir que no eras Nessie, que eres dulce y amable, que podía amarte por el resto de mi vida. Después de esa primera impresión, ya no me recordaste una sola vez a Tanya. Salvo por la similitud física, ustedes dos eran muy distintas, ella nunca tuvo tu pureza ni tu suavidad. Pero algo en mi interior no quería creerlo. Yo tenía que ponerte a prueba una y otra y otra vez, a pesar de saber que te estaba hiriendo, que estaba destruyendo las esperanzas que tenía que me amaras.

En ese momento, se volvió para verla.

—Te pedí que te quedaras a ayudar con los preparativos de la boda porque no quería dejarte ir. Quería que estuvieras cerca de mí, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que nunca podrías amarme ni confiar en mí después de la forma en que te traté. Tú te entregabas a mí con tanta dulzura una y otra vez, y yo solo te hacía reproches....

Bella alargó los brazos, ya no soportaba verlo sufrir por más tiempo.

-Basta —susurró mientras seguía llorando—. Por favor, Edward ya no digas más.

— ¿Cómo puedo quererte? —Permaneció inmóvil— Christina me contó lo que dijo Victoria. Nessie lo confesó todo la mañana del accidente. Yo salí de la fábrica. Sin embargo, cuando volví por la tarde a la planta, Christina me llamó y me explicó todo. Y yo fui directamente a la cabaña. Ya era demasiado tarde —hizo una mueca de dolor—. Cuando vi que caías al suelo...

—Yo creí verte —murmuró, extendiendo todavía los brazos.

—Bella, todo lo que Victoria te contó fue una mentira. Ella es... era una amiga y nada mas -se puso serio—. Ella le confesó a Christina que se compró el anillo con su dinero. Como recibió una fuerte cantidad con lo de su divorcio pudo hacerlo. Victoria no se detiene ante nada cuando trama algo.

De pronto, profirió una exclamación y se acercó a Bella. La abrazo con cuidado y la besó hambriento hasta que ella perdió el aliento.

—Perdóname, soy demasiado brusco —susurró—. Pero no sabes cómo he ansiado hacer esto desde hace unos días. ¿Puedes perdonarme? ¿Podrías aprender a amarme alguna vez?

—No necesito aprender eso —sollozó Bella contra el amplio pecho—. Te amé casi desde el primer instante en que te vi y nunca pensé que tú podrías amarme —sus ojos reflejaron angustia cuando ella se acordó de los repentinos cambios de humor de Edward.

El le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y al miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban iluminados con tanta ternura y esperanza que Bella casi no se atrevía a respirar.

—Yo nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti —declaró Edward jadeante—. Para mí, eres el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Quiero que seas mi esposa, que formemos una familia y que envejezcamos juntos. Si no me aceptas, nunca habrá otra mujer en mi vida y ya no tendré nada por lo que valga la pena vivir —la intensidad de esas palabras la emocionó y asustó mucho al mismo tiempo. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más aventurados, imaginó que oiría eso del hombre frío y arrogante al que llegó a amar.

Con un gemido animal, Edward volvió a besarle la boca. La acaricié de modo posesivo mientras sus labios la devoraban. La apartó de su lado, tembloroso.

—Aún no me contestas —la miró con ojos ardientes—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Sí —murmuró Bella con amor—. Seré tu esposa para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Edward le acarició el sedoso cabello.

—Eres tan hermosa y eres toda mía —dijo él con deseo—. Espero que sanes pronto, amor mío. No soy un hombre paciente.

Bella lo miró con todo el amor del que era capaz.

— ¿Ya me has perdonado por todos los errores que cometí al principio? —susurró con los ojos brillantes.

—No tengo nada que perdonar —él habló con ternura—. Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por amor y preocupación por Nessie. Yo siempre lo supe y te amé aún más por eso. Digamos tan sólo que lo que pasó fue que te confundí con otra persona. Y eso es algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecido, durante el resto de mi vida.

Y así fue.

finnnnnnn!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_T__________________T Se acabooooooo!! T________________T_

_Bueno chicas, ya esta terminada! Espero que de verdad les gustara! Mil gracias por los Review, las Alertas, los Favoritos! en fin por todo! Muy pronto sabran de mi !!_

_Se les kiere!!_

_xoxoxox_

**_100%Magia y amor_**

**_..._**

_P.D: La historia es de Helen Brooks y esta con el mismo nombre!_


End file.
